The Revolution of Huey Freeman
by Friday Foster
Summary: "The knowledge I have now is not the knowledge I had then."Sequel to The Evolution of Jazmine DuBois. The gang is in college and Huey has an entire new list of problems to face. Rated T for now but Rating will def go up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys. I hope everyone is still here! lol I was reading TEOJD and was embarrassed by all of the typos and since I'll be done with this semester in a few weeks and have been working on the sequel I wanted to upload and possibly go back and edit TEOJD. Also this boondocks archive is full of CRAP right now.. Huey and OC's? Nah I'm good on that._**

**_Anyway this will be rated T for right now but it will move up eventually. So without further ado._**

**_Chapter one of The Revolution of Huey Freeman._**

* * *

"So why did Riley hit you again?" Jazmine DuBois asks as she places her fingers lightly under the swell of Huey's right eye.

"He got mad or whatever."Huey writes this off as another low because he's lying again. He's lied to her four times in the past eight hours and thirteen minutes. Sure it's the same lie but not really.

He's blaming his bruise on his brother. Which isn't really far fetched but anybody who knows anything about a Huey and Riley fight they should know that Riley _never_ gets to hit Huey in the face.

Well except for that one time but it was an off guard shot. You can _not_ hit a man while he's standing at the toilet pissing.

But Jazmine never sticks around long enough during one of their fights to see how they turn out.

Jazmine now tucks a loose curl behind her ear."Oh well what are you doing to make him so mad lately? This is like the third time he's hit you in your face.."

_Technically_ it's still the same lie. He's just used it a few times. Huey thinks that in his head before shifting in his seat and shrugging.

"Maybe he's hitting menopause or something. "He signals the waitress back over to their table to get Jazmine another refill on her milkshake. That'll shut her up.

Jazmine giggles at his joke then she looks at his eye sadly. "Does it hurt?"

Huey blinks at her."No."He's ready to finish eating his dry ass salad and stop talking about his eye.

The waitress sits the chilled glass of cookies and cream in front of Jazmine and Huey watches how her green eyes widen and she grabs her spoon.

_Why does her high yellow ass have to be so damned... pretty? It's annoying_.

Huey smirks at her while he waits on the question she always asks. "Won't you try some Huey?"

She knows that he doesn't like too much sweet stuff. But since he really don't want the attention back on his eye he motions for her to join him on his side of the booth.

Jazmine sits next to him as he slides over to give her more room. Jazmine slides the glass over to herself while getting a spoonful of ice cream and holding it up to Huey's lips.

He opens them and lets her feed him. It's too big of a spoonful if he says so himself but eats it anyway as Jazmine slides the spoon from his mouth.

"Did you like it? "She asks hopefully. Huey wipes his mouth with a napkin."Yeah, frozen cow's milk with crumbled chocolate cookies...my _favorite_."

Jazmine pouts at his comment but eats her milkshake anyway. Huey watches her for a while then he reaches over and rubs her neck. She turns around and smiles at him Huey brings her face to his and kisses her.

Jazmine tastes like that milkshake and a little bit like those salty fries she was eating earlier.

When the waitress comes they pull apart. She sits their check down and Huey goes to grab it but Jazmine gets it first.

Huey sighs as she opens it and goes to her purse. "Jazmine I can pay the bill."

"I know...but I had more than you. "She says taking out her debit card her father gave her.

"Jazmine I said I can pay it."Huey repeats he knows that she's doing this because every since Huey quit working at the bookstore she's been concerned about how much money he has now.

He appreciates her worry because college isn't cheap. Especially when you live in an off campus apartment and have to pay auto insurance and also for food, clothes etc, but she shouldn't worry because now he has more money than ever.

But she doesn't need to know what.

Jazmine slides her card into the booklet ignoring him and then she shrugs. "I know. But since you're starting class and-

"Stop worrying Jazmine."Huey says taking out her card and sitting it on the table before pulling out his money from his wallet.

"How did you get so many bills?"Jazmine asks looking at the wad of money. Huey pulls off a fifty and sits it down.

"Huh?" He asks Jazmine is still looking at the money."Why are you carrying cash like that?" She asks "Don't you have a bank account?"

Huey thinks quickly. "I closed it...I don't trust those banks with my money anymore."

Part of that is true. He doesn't trust the banks but he didn't close his bank account and _damn another lie_.

Jazmine sighs worriedly but eats more of her milkshake while they wait for the waitress to come get the money and collect her tip.

* * *

On the way out the restaurant Jazmine asks more about his bank account. "When did you close it?"

All these questions are going to lead to more lies. Huey hates lying so therefore he's hating these questions right now.

"Damn Jazmine, I don't want to talk about my money. I don't want to talk about my eye."Huey says as they cross the parking lot."You're being annoying to me right now."

Jazmine's eyes glisten and she looks to the ground fighting back tears of being yelled at and she does a slightly good job at it, Jazmine may have changed but she's still Jazmine.

Huey feels bad about being short with her and grabs her arm pulling her to him. Jazmine doesn't meet his gaze but he holds it until those gleaming greens meet his.

"Tell me you love me."He says Jazmine blushes and he never gets tired of it, he reaches down and kisses her neck she holds her ground and still frowns.

He kisses her again on her neck and then on her chin as he turns her face toward him. She finally meets his gaze and there in those big green eyes he sees all of Jazmine's bare soul.

He sees all the love the girl has to give him as she stares at him. They aren't guarded like his or his brother's.

No,Jazmine's eyes tell him everything her mouth won't.

She looks at him and those eyes are full of love. It makes him feel like he's the only one on earth sometimes. She has that way with everyone.

She can make anyone feel like the most important person in the world but only when she looks at him does he see a special gleam in there. Just for him; he likes to believe sometimes.

"I love you Huey."Jazmine says while looking at him. He stares for a moment then looks away because her eyes are just so damning and they convey so much through them. It can be too much love at once.

At least his brother and grandfather can turn off their love with him and can almost make him believe at times they don't love him but not Jazmine.

Jazmine always loves him and it always shows. When she looks at him or when she tells him. It can really be too much at times.

One can only wonder: Am I worth so much from one person?

He kisses her again then looks in those eyes and he hopes that she can see past the cold hardness in his own to see the love he has for her too like she does to him.

Can she look at him and feels what his mouth won't say? Does she become overwhelmed at the amount of love he has for her?

Jazmine stares sadly after a moment because he didn't say it back. Huey feels slightly disappointed that she can't read his eyes but to appease her he says it.

"I love you Jazmine. "He says and he means it but hates saying it. He wishes she just knew without needing all the constant reminders.

He's never understood why he has to always_ prove_ he loves her. Why can't he just say it once in a while and be done with it? But no, Jazmine has to be difficult and make him say it and buy her teddy bears and hold her hand.

It's all unnecessary.

Just by looking at her he knows she loves him and she never has to say it. Is it his fault that Jazmine is too dense not recognize love in it's rarest, sincerest form?

To answer the question: No. It is not his fault but he tells her verbally because he wants to make her happy but_ she_ needs to do a better job at practicing non verbal interaction.

* * *

When they get to his apartment he opens the door and they head inside where Jazmine speaks to the security guard who's at his desk and then goes to the elevator.

It's only been a week and Jazmine talks to the other tenants, janitors and everyone else here more than he does and she doesn't even live in the damn building.

Huey watches her press the button to their stop on the third floor. She bounces on the balls of her feet a little.

Huey thinks about what she said earlier. He probably shouldn't carry around so many bills at one time. That could raise suspicion.

They exit the elevator and Huey takes her arm again and Jazmine giggles because it's empty in the hallway and she knows he wants to kiss her before they go on the other side of the door.

Having Caesar as a roommate you never really know what's in store. And he can kiss Jazmine. That's okay if Huey wants to kiss her. It's okay if he enjoys kissing her.

He's not ashamed of kissing Jazmine. So don't you think for one moment he hates indulging in this mindless act of affection. But don't he likes it either or anything absurd like that because that would be ridiculous.

He enjoys kissing_ Jazmine_. Not kissing.

And that makes perfect sense.

He leans his girlfriend on the nearest wall and blocks her from moving while he kisses her mouth and neck and so forth. Jazmine's giggles turn into small sighs and moans as he kisses and licks her out there in the hallway.

"H-Huey Freeman. "She says pushing him away with her left arm which doesn't move him too much because Jazmine is right handed.

He steps back a little and raises his eyebrow. "What?" He knows 'What' but wants her to say it so maybe she can realize how stupid her little plan is.

She's blushing and a little flustered. "It's not the seventeenth." She sighs out. Huey rolls his eyes. _No such luck._

Was that suppose to be for real? He let it go on for the past two months. But this was something Cindy and her set up to maybe make Caesar and Huey ''appreciate" them more.

He already appreciates her.

She'd know that if she listened to the things he doesn't say. That also makes sense.

But Cindy's old reneging ass has been coming in and out the apartment during the night to sleep with Caesar unbeknownst to Jazmine.

That's a white person for you.

Huey walks down the hall taking out his key. Jazmine follows while Huey tries to get rid of the flashbacks of Cindy and Caesar's noise making during the night.

They aren't even together again. They broke up the day they all moved into the dorms and apartment. Caesar is playing the field and dating other girls while Cindy is going through a soap opera thing over whether or not she'll keep putting up with it.

She always does though. Much against Huey's urging to keep Jazmine out of it Cindy does just that. Calling Jazmine with Caesar drama while Huey and Jazmine should be spending time together.

Sometimes Jazmine takes their business so personally Huey doesn't get to see her for like two days. So he uses that time to threaten Caesar to pacify Cindy so he can get his _own_ relationship back on track.

He unlocks the door and lets Jazmine in first. She gasps at the mess in the kitchen. Huey follows shaking his head. Caesar made breakfast while Huey had gone out with Jazmine and didn't clean the counter or dishes.

_Niggas._

Jazmine as if on instinct goes and starts cleaning while Huey goes to put his money in his safe inside his bedroom. He takes out two hundred which should be enough to get him through the weekend.

His laptop starts making the noise of an incoming message while he closing his safe. Huey goes to his laptop and sees that it's a video call request from Fahkeem which means it's probably Sarah for Jazmine.

Why don't they ever use her shit to get in contact with each other?

Jazmine hears the familiar jingle and rushes inside the room then goes to answer it while Huey goes into Caesar's room to see why the hell he hasn't cleaned his mess up.

While Huey knocks on Caesar's door Jazmine answers the call."Hi mommy-oh hi Fahkeem."

She sounds a little deflated but Huey can't seem to care as he walks away from Caesar's door writing him off at being out to sort out his class schedule over at the school.

"Hey Jazz,Sarah's out with my mom for a while doing some lady stuff."Huey hears Fahkeem explain to Jazmine.

Recently Mellie has joined her son and Sarah in Africa. Which is whatever to Huey.

And no he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Oh well tell them I said hey,how are you? "Jazmine asks Huey tries to look for any reason not to go back into his room because Jazmine may suggest he talk to Fahkeem.

"Oh I'm fine and you?"He asks"How are Huey and Riley?"

"Oh they're fine."Jazmine says simply. "So am I."

They make small talk about the weather and other stupid shit before Fahkeem asks if he can speak to Huey.

"One second."Jazmine says"Huey!"

Huey hates when he yells his name. He can hear her loud and clear when she isn't yelling. She doesn't need to yell. He thinks that Jazmine likes yelling just because she knows he hates it.

Huey walks into his bedroom and frowns at Jazmine while taking the laptop off her lap and sits down in her spot on his bed while she moves over and lies across his mattress.

"Hey."Huey greets looking at Fahkeem. The man smiles."Hey nephew." Huey rolls his eyes. Fahkeem can really kill that Uncle-Nephew shit because it will not happen.

His name is Fahkeem and Huey will call him just that. He can't do anything about him calling him nephew though.

Granddad-brother-aunt-and significant other(Jazmine.) are the only titles he says. He doesn't even call Caesar Hiro and Cairo his friends even though he knows they are.

He wasn't calling anybody uncle or grandma._ Not_ going to happen.

Fahkeem asks Huey about Riley and Huey only shrugs to most of his questions. He doesn't really like talking to his other family. He doesn't really know them.

But Fahkeem is persistent, he's so caught up in having an relationship with Huey and Riley he can't even tell when Riley is using him for money which Riley always is doing.

"So you talk to my buddy I told you about?"Fahkeem asks Huey internally growls at the mention of Fahkeem's friend on campus who runs the African American studies department and is willing to give Huey a job as a book keeper since he has experience at Fahkeem's store.

"What Buddy? "Jazmine asks sticking her face next to Huey's and her nose in the damn conversation which she is _so_ good at doing.

And Fahkeem being the big mouth nigga he is just _has_ to run his mouth telling Jazmine about his friend and his job offer.

"Oh Huey that'd be great."She says "Have you went to talk with him?"

"Uh no I um-

"We can stop by there on our way to my dorm."Jazmine says climbing off the bed and going to put on her shoes.

Fahkeem smiles proudly thinking he has helped Huey but he really hasn't...Huey doesn't need any extra load more than he already has.

As Fahkeem is about to talk again Huey disconnects and stands to go tell Jazmine about being in his financial business again but is cut off by the view he's greeted with in the hallway.

Jazmine is bent over and her skirt is far too short while she's pulling the straps on the back of her shoes up.

_Shit._

If the hem was a little higher her panties and behind would be exposed.

Huey now thinks of her panties and her ass which is never a good thing to do when they haven't had sex in weeks. He's not going to deny that has male hormones like sometimes certain things can trigger a wave of primal tendencies.

To try deny that fact would be impossible.

_Especially now._

She does a little wiggle while pushing her feet down in her shoe better. Huey walks up behind her. He feels like a jungle cat creeping on it's prey. That's a great analogy for what he wants to do to Jazmine.

But he feel slightly rude for watching her rear end while she is unknowingly giving him a private show. So he announces his presence behind her.

"What have I told about you being in my business?"Huey asks watching Jazmine do the little wiggle again.

He never said he would_ stop_ watching her...he said he would announce his presence to be fair.

"I'm your girlfriend Huey Freeman."Jazmine says standing up straight and starts walking into the kitchen not even looking back."It's our business."

Huey follows her." Significant other." He corrects her title then vilifies her claim."And no there's Huey's business then there is Huey's business he lets Jazmine to get in to...And my financial business is not one I have allowed you access in to so if you could be so kind as to stay out of it...I'd appreciate it."

Jazmine frowns at him then puts her hand on her hip."Whatever."

_An attitude. Nice try Jazmine._

They stare at one another for a moment and just as always her eyes tell him her motives and emotions.

Jazmine has no plans on staying out of his business. The defiance in her eyes gleam bright. Huey smirks at her then he walks over to her then pushes her onto the counter and begins kissing her. "Hueyy.."Jazmine breathes out."We have to go... I just put on my shoes."

Huey wraps her legs around his waist while he brings her back to his room."You can keep them on."

_So long as you take off everything else._

Jazmine giggles when he tosses her on his bed and climbs over her and kisses her again. Jazmine begins to loosen up and kiss him back. Huey then moves away and slides his hand under her skirt.

Jazmine shivers under his touch while Huey goes to her panties and begins to pull them off her hips. Jazmine only waits patiently.

"Woah! Hey uh guys I'm still here."Fahkeem's voice tears though the room and Huey and Jazmine both look at the laptop.

He thought he turned that thing off. Why would Fahkeem just sit there? He and Jazmine could've walked right out the door and been gone for hours.

Jazmine begins turning red from embarrassment and Huey from anger. They were_ so_ close. He goes over and closes the laptop then pressing a button on the side to make sure it was off.

When he turns back to Jazmine she's sitting up and climbing off the bed.

"What are you doing? Lie back down. We were doing something." Huey says Jazmine shakes her head and fixes herself up.

"I know but we shouldn't have been. It isn't the seventeenth. "Jazmine says "Now let's go so we can meet that guy before the bookstore closes."

Then she's gone. Huey growls to himself following her to the school.

If there was ever a chance he'd call Fahkeem 'uncle' it went out the window and was ran over by a garbage truck filled with 'Nevers.'

* * *

**So first chapter done. I'd like to see you guys review so I can upload more. Hope you guys like this Huey. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/Hey guys uploading right now because I am meeting a guy at the movies tonight. He may be the one. Whatever though. I hope everyone is having a good Saturday. Here is chapter two.**

* * *

Mission College was founded in 1975 for Shelton Jackson. Shelton was a black revolutionary who worked with the likes of Fred Hampton,Elridge Cleaver and Huey P Newton during the 60's.

Shelton worked as a ymca program director teaching young black kids how to read and write. One night in 1962 a group of white teenagers snuck into the YMCA and destroyed all the learning equipment Shelton had saved up and fundraised to buy his students.

So as an act of protest Shelton and his Comrades went around organizing book drives for the black kids in different neighborhoods who were not allowed the access to them. It was called_ 'The Mission'_

That went on successfully until Shelton's car had a bomb planted in it by the white supremacists who had been trailing and trying to intimidate Shelton.

Shelton was killed instantly but was survived by his son who went on to become a successful writer and public activist.

He founded Mission College here in Millstown,Maryland on the exact spot Shelton's YMCA once stood.

Mission college is considered a HBCU due to it's background and student demographic. It also-

"Yes Huey I know how many times are you going to tell me that same story? "Jazmine asks while they walk on the outside of the big school.

Different clubs and organizations have sign up tables outside and Jazmine(Much to Huey's dismay.")is looking at a few with an interested look.

"Because it's a great story."Huey says."Now let's go this way. It's far too crowded and-

A microphone backfires and Huey and Jazmine both squint at the noise and look to the stage in the middle of the noll.

A girl stands on stage in front of a microphone. She's a tall dark complexion girl with long dark hair parted down the middle.

"Hello everyone! "She announces. "I'm here with the Gamma Nova's and we're here to announce the start of pledge week."

The crowd cheers and the girl smiles proudly. "So in honor of another year here at Mission I present the Gamma Novas where we will be doing a step show and-

"That's it."Huey takes Jazmine's hand."We're not sitting through that."

Jazmine laughs and follows. Huey had seen far too much of that stepping and stomping shit in the first week of being at the damn school than he ever needed to.

He and Jazmine make their way to the building and begin to roam the halls to find the African American studies department.

They get to the bookstore and a man is coming out and locking up. He's about Jazmine's height with big Google eyes due to his over sized bifocals he has a pudgy stature and a short knotted afro.

He flinches big when he turns and sees Huey and Jazmine and clutches his brown folder bag close to his chest.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you."Jazmine says quickly. The man calms himself and sighs."That's fine but we're closed. You'll have to come back-

"Okay that's fine let's go Jazmine."Huey says going for her hand again. Jazmine stands her ground.

"No he's here for a job."Jazmine is running her mouth again."He was referred by Fahkeem."

The mans big eyes widen more then looks to Huey before nodding."Okay-okay you got it. I'll bring the tax information tomarrow for you to fill out and then you'll start work."The man nods at Huey and looks at his watch.

"Oh God staff meeting and I'm late If you'll excuse me.."He nods to both them before scurrying down the hall.

He reminds Huey of that rabbit from _Alice in wonderland_ that's always saying that he's late.

Mind you he'd never had seen Alice in wonderland if it had not been for his Dearest Jazmine. Now he's always comparing the movie to things he experiences on the daily bases.

Jazmine claps her hands excitedly. "See? That wasn't so hard. Why haven't you done that yet?"

Huey pretends he doesn't hear her so he won't have to answer that question. Jazmine doesn't notice because she's reading a flyer on the bullentin board. "So what else do you have to do?"

Huey rubs his neck and thinks."Well since I'm already over here I should pick up a syllabus from my political science class ."

"I thought professors post those online."Jazmine says Huey shrugs"Well this one didn't."

Jazmine sighs."Well I'm tired." They decide he'll walk her to her dorm. Where her roommate has not even arrived yet.

"Residence says that if she doesn't show up by tomorrow I'll have another roommate or maybe I'll get to room by myself."

Jazmine claps her hands excitedly then she opens the door. They enter the room and on the right side is all Jazmine's stuff.

Her twin sized bed, her nightstand, lamp and her wall covered in pictures. Her other things are packed in her moveable dresser on the edge of the bed.

Then on the other side is a simple twin bed and mattress. When Jazmine is done yapping about how excited she is to meet her roommate and what she hopes she'll be like Huey lets his mind wander.

How is he going to juggle this real job,with school and still try to keep the secret from Jazmine?

He couldn't. He could not do all of that. Keeping a secret from Jazmine was bad enough but he kept it for her own protection. You must understand that.

He'd stop soon. He had too.

Jazmine had finished talking to him and began rambling on her phone to Cindy or Emeryss.

Huey decided he'd let himself out. He reaches down and kisses her and she kissed back between.'Uh huhs and reallys' on the phone.

Huey made his way to the class he's going to be attending for the next semester. He walks through the hallway of the class and goes to the door. The lights are off and nobody seems to be inside.

_Damn._

Huey remembered there was a staff meeting so he probably wouldn't see the dumbass teacher here anyway it'd have to wait.

He turns to go back down the hall but not before bumping into someone and sending them on floor because who ever they were had been rushing in the direction and didn't expect something blocking them.

"Shit."The person goes scrambling to grab paperwork. Huey helps and notices the person is a girl-a woman actually.

"Here."Huey says handing her the papers he has grabbed.

He's not going to apologize for sending her on the floor because she should've known better than to be rushing down the halls. You never know what's on the other side.

The woman takes the papers then stands to full height which is still not taller than Huey in her heels.

"Thank you."She says"Are you looking for something here?" She adjusts her dress top tucked into her high waisted pencil skirt.

"Uh yeah. I came to pick up a syllabus for my political science class and the professor didn't post it online."Huey says.

The woman nods and goes to the door taking keys out her pocket."You'll be taking political science this semester?"

Huey doesn't answer that question because obviously he is if he's standing out here looking for a political science syllabus.

The woman doesn't notice as she opens the door and motions for Huey to follow. She goes behind the desk and uses her key to open a drawer then closes it because what she needs isn't in there she goes to another drawer and then another.

She looks disoriented and flustered. Like she wishes the professor was more organzied.

"Are you the teacher's assistant?"Huey asks her the woman shoots her head up and Huey notices she has dark brown eyes.

"No._ I'm _the professor of this class."She stands up straight."And I think that your misogynistic way of thinking is really unsettling Mr..

Huey is stuck on how she called him misogynistic. He stares for a moment before telling her his last name."Freeman and nah I don't-

"Here is your syllabus Mr. Freeman."She says handing him a paper."I'll see you on the first day of class please keep all of your personal hangups about women behind before we start."

Misogynist? Did she really just?

"I only asked if you were an assistant because of how un organized you are..unless this is your first day as a professor then in that case I completely understand."Huey says back. He bites his tongue to keep from really lashing out on her.

The woman stares and Huey stares back.

"I'll see you on the first day of class Mr Freeman."

Huey takes the syllabus and leaves her room. These next few months in her class are going to be difficult Huey can see that already.

Huey's phone vibrates in his pocket and sees that it's a text from Caesar.

_Meet us in Hiro's dorm._

Huey clears the screen and slides it back into the case before slipping it back in his pocket.

He keeps his phone in a covercase because he doesn't trust the touchscreen anymore especially after it dialed Tom one night when he and Jazmine were being intimate.

That had _not_ been a fun night.

Huey goes to Hiro's dorm past the girls who aren't Jazmine and keep trying to get his attention.

He knocks on the door and Hiro opens it. As soon as Huey walks in he is hit with the harsh scent of feet and sex.

"Ugh this place smells bad."Huey says covering his nose with his arm while nodding toward Caesar who sits on the futon in Hiro's dorm.

Hiro's roommate is a guy who's last name is Owens and Huey didn't bother learning his first name, he's never in his dorm though and Huey doesn't blame him.

Huey goes to the window and raises it while sitting on the windowsill."What did you guys want?"

Hiro sits on one of his beanbag chairs."We want to know when your next fight is. I want to start placing my bets."

Caesar nods."Yeah we need the money."

Huey looks out the window."Well get a job." He can see Hiro and Caesar both exchange a look then turn to him. "Ahh Jazzy finally found out." Caesar says

Huey shoots him a look."No,but I'm sick of lying to her." He was also sick of fighting. He was passionate about it sure enough but doing it for money was always wrong.

"Aye man just a few more fights and everyone is good."Hiro says Huey scowls at him from his seat by the open window.

"Look I'm not going to continue this. I got another job and if I need anymore money-

"Another busted ass bookstore job?"Hiro sighs"Sorry bruh but that funky as 8 dollar an hour is nothing compared to the five grand you get for every win or the grand you get just for fighting and _plus_ the money we score by placing bets."

Huey looks away because he knows that he's right. Caesar also nods in agreement.

"I'm not doing anymore fights."Huey says Hiro and Caesar both suck their teeth and groan when a knock comes to the door.

Hiro goes to answer it and it's Cairo. Cairo walks into the room and raises his chin at everyone then claps his hands together.

"So when is the next fight?"He asks unceromoniously. Huey frowns"Never. I'm done with that shit."

Cairo looks at Hiro and Caesar who both shake their head sadly. Cairo shrugs"Well that's cool Huey." He says plainly surprising the other three. "I'll just feed my kid cat food."

Huey growls. Cairo has been using his share to send back to Chicago to feed that kid that could or could not actually be his.

"Whatever."Huey says"I'm not going to keep doing this all year,it's wrong."

The guys all throw up their hands."Yes Huey we know it's wrong."Caesar says" But niggas need to eat."

Cairo nods and so does Hiro. Huey looks back out the window."Few more and I'm walking away from this you, guys are going to have to find some other way to eat."

They all nod then Caesar looks over at Hiro."Call your boy and set Huey up."

Hiro nods and grabs his phone. Huey sighs internally then Cairo speaks."Look Huey only a few scattered fights here and there to get us through the rest of the school year and boom we're done."

Huey ignores him and thinks back to how all this started.

* * *

_**A/n so a lot of backstory next chapter. Hope you guys want to read it. If so review this chapter.**_

_**Load of bullshit that will probably piss you guys off. Huey is sooo caught up in major ish.**_

_**Wish me luck,Salaam Boondockers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**An/ so guys this is a little backstory flashback. I'm gonna start back doing review responses. I just wanted the first few chapters to have a tone and you'll thank me for it.**

**Rating going up in a few chapters. Also read the new one shot request I posted called'Headgames.'**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Why did he let Jazmine talk him into coming to this crowded ass party? He hates parties and most of all he hates Hiro's parties because they always turn into nasty orgies with Hiro sandwiched between two girls._

_At least the music is good he can always count on that if he can hear it past the loud laughter, yelling and just all around bufoonery._

_"Ah lighten up man."Caesar says "It's a graduation party. We've graduated. Enjoy this."_

_"I could enjoy being a graduate at home."Huey says then looks over at Jazmine who is locked around his arm she smiles up at him guiltily her hair is in a basic ponytail with the edges out that are curling from the heat._

_"Have fun Huey."Caesar says then he moves his face closer to Huey's to say something he probably doesn't want Jazmine to hear."And check out Hiro's cousins..ow!"_

_Huey pushes the boy away."I don't want to check them out and you better hope Cindy doesn't comeback from where ever she is to hear you, also I hope you aren't fetishizing them because-_

_"No I'm not. I just think they look good."Caesar says looking back over to the pair of girls who sit at Hiro's kitchen table watching the party._

_Apparently they all came up from Japan to see Hiro graduate and his mom let him throw a party but she like Huey was tricked into thinking it would actually be an intimate gathering._

_The cousins sit and watch with bored eyes and Huey can feel their pain. His attention back to the party, how anyone could consider this fun is beyond him._

_What's fun would be going on nightwalk with Jazmine not sitting here watching drunken idiots fall over themselves._

_Huey's attention is on one drunken idiot in particular. The loudest, rambuntious one. Huey gets up from the couch between Jazmine and Caesar and goes into the crowd to get that loser before he grabs ahold of the Otomo chandelier._

_Huey grabs Riley by the collar of his hoodie and yolks him out of the crowd. "Damn." The younger boy groans while being dragged out the party through the backdoor._

_Huey drags him down the stairs on the backporch and Riley regains his composure standing and shoving Huey._

_"You always killing a nigga vibe Huey damn."Riley pouts._

_Huey rolls his eyes"What are you doing here? You're on probation and you have curfew."_

_Riley smiles to himself."Ed and Rummy wanted to come to a party so we-_

_"A highschool party?"Huey shakes his head at those two pitiful wiggers._

_Riley shakes his head too"Technically no. It's a highschool graduation party and yall not in highschool no more."_

_Huey rubs his face."All that work Tom and I went through just to get you on house arrest and not in juvie is rewarded with you sneaking out with two idiots..let's go."_

_"Where we going?"Riley asks Huey looks back at his brother."I'm going to get Jazmine and we're going home."_

_Riley frowns."What's the point of you taking me off house arrest if you-_

_"First off I didn't take you off house arrest I simply took off the ankleband because I didn't want to see you confinded like an animal. But you still don't need to be out the house and if you get caught out here Tom won't be able to expunge your record."_

_Riley had been caught tagging again and they wanted to send him to Juvie but Tom with Huey's help talked the judge out of it and got Riley house arrest but Huey realized he hated seeing his brother being tracked like sometype of animal or pet or slave so he took it off him._

_Which is illegal so Riley sneaking out will ultimately get them both in trouble._

_Riley being Riley had to abuse his privilege and sneak out. The thought pissed Huey off so he grabbed his brother again by the hoodie and dragged him to his waiting car much to Riley's dismay._

_Huey wrestled to get the boy into the backseat then put the childlocks on while Riley screamed and cursed Huey from the inside Huey only shook his head."Break my windows and you'll wish you were in juvie."_

_Riley rolls his eyes and crosses his arms as Huey goes to get Jazmine he's had enough of this party and taking Riley back home was the perfect excuse to leave._

_He walks back to the house past the scattered teens who are all drunk and falling over the other._

_He gets to the backdoor where Jazmine is standing there and waiting for him._

_"Stalk much?" Huey asks._

_Jazmine smiles as Huey approaches her."I miss you when you leave Freeman."She says wrapping her arms around him._

_"I haven't gone anywhere."He looks down at her light green eyes."I'm done with this party."_

_Jazmine blows air through her lips."You're no fun." Huey shrugs then they both look across the street in the direction of his car across the street where Riley is in the backseat beating on the window and yelling obscenities._

_"I swear if he breaks my window again.."Huey growls Jazmine reaches up and kisses his chin._

_"Okay we can go as long as you take us to get food."Jazmine says Huey rolls his eyes that girl has a bottomless pit of a stomach._

_"Whatever."Huey says giving her his keys."Go wait for me. I'm telling Caesar that I'm leaving."_

_Jazmine nods and moves away taking his keys and going to his lincoln._

_Huey kind of hates his car because it's named after president lincoln but whatever. It's a reliable car._

_He watches Jazmine in her post graduation sundress saunter over to his car. It's a sundress that stops at her knees and is covered in pink tulips._

_Huey goes into the house where he sees Cindy dancing in the kitchen by the punch bowl. The white girl is drunk-surprise._

_Huey rolls his eyes."McPherson why are you getting another cup?" Huey takes the serving ladle from her and the red cup in her hand._

_"Because Huey we graddrated and it's party timeeee."Cindy slurs in his face losing her balance in her tall wedge sandal heels._

_Huey turns up his nose and helps her stand."Let's go Mezzrow."He grabs her bridal style and brings her through the kitchen._

_"Hueyy you have an afrrro."She slurs again tugging on Huey's ear as he pushes their way through the crowd until he reaches their destination._

_He sees their target."Caesar take this white girl and get her home and keep her from the alcohol. Me and Jazmine are leaving."Huey deposits her into Caesar's arms and his friend laughs at his on and off girlfriend._

_"I was wondering where you scurried off to."Caesar says to Cindy as he begins to walk toward the door with her."Later Huey."He calls back._

_"Caez Huey is being selfish with his afro."Cindy slur-whines to Caesar while wrapping her arms tighter around his neck._

_Huey wrinkles his brow then goes toward the backdoor again after saying goodbye to Caesar and good riddance to Cindy. Then he waves to Hiro._

_On Huey's way out he can hear Caesar's jeep roar to life out front as he walks past more drunken and kissing teens._

_Huey has always had exceptional hearing so the fact that he can hear a faint cry in the backyard is not surprising especially since the music on the inside is muffled due to the closed door._

_Huey turns toward the direction of the cry and can hear it clearer over by the Otomo garage._

_Huey walks over and silently hopes that the cry isn't a moan and he is about to discover a couple having sex._

_Then he hears Ed Wuncler the third's voice. "Say it bitch. Say it, say me love you long time."_

_"No."The voice asks again followed by a cry. Huey has heard all he needed to hear to know Ed the third was forcing himself on another girl._

_Huey walks behind the garage and grabs Ed by his long brown trench coat. Ed falls back with a thud and Huey looks over and sees one of Hiro's cousins in tears and a tattered shirt._

_"Damn Huey what you do that for I was just over here-_

_"Sexually assaulting her."Huey finishes his sentence looking back at the shaken girl._

_"Sexually assault-man you don't know what the fuck you talm bout these bitches love that shit."Ed says __Huey balls up his fists and practially growls his next words."Go away Wuncler."_

_Ed rolls his eyes and waves off Huey before bowing to the girl."Konishiwa lil mama I'd shown you my hidden dragon if you-_

_"Away Wuncler."Huey says again Ed sucks his teeth and staggers back away from the garage._

_"Should I call 911?"She asks Huey between sniffs. Huey doesn't look at her just at Ed's retreating form._

_"You can but nothing will happen. Nothing ever happens to him." Huey finds himself becoming more frustrated with the thought of Ed getting away with this like he's gotten away with so many other crimes._

_What if he did that to Jazmine? Huey finds his fists balling up at the thought of that._

_Huey walks up without a second thought and grabs Wuncler by his shirt before he can enter the house again and drags him back to where he had Hiro's cousin and takes his balled fist and bangs it into Ed's face so hard Huey can feel the crack of Ed's nose bone on his fist._

_Ed's head snaps back and he hits the ground then Huey thinks about it being Jazmine with the ripped shirt and tear stained face being grabbed and attacked by Ed and Huey loses it._

_He finds himself grabbing Ed again and tossing him into wall of the garage and then tossing him on the ground where he kicks him in his ribs so many times until Huey doesn't feel the rib underneath his feet anymore due to the misplacement._

_Then he thinks about Jazmine screaming for help but no one can hear her that thought has him placing his knee on Ed's chest and imagining how much nicer Ed's face would look covered in his own blood so he proceeds to beat the pale face until red is spewing out of different sections of it._

_He can still hear Jazmine crying for help as Ed's groans of pain mellow out and Huey's hitting slows down. He hears Jazmine crying his name only it isn't in his head._

_Huey turns around and sees Jazmine standing next to Hiro's cousin her face stained with tears._

_Only it wasn't from Ed. Huey gets off the battered man and looks at what he's done. Then he looks at his hands._

_He turns back to Jazmine who is looking at him with nothing but fear in her eyes. Huey's chest clenches at that sight._

_"Jazmine..I-_

_"Ugh Can somebody call the hospital or something? Thank you..."Ed's tired and battered voice calls out._

_A few minutes later Gin Rummy comes to collect his friend and tells Huey he won't speak a word of it because he actually agreed with Huey that Ed deserved an ass beating._

_Jazmine doesn't speak to Huey for a full two minutes she just stares off into the space Huey had jumped on Ed._

_"Jazmine..I uh..look-_

_"Huey that was scary."Jazmine says"I thought you were going to kill him."_

_Huey shrugs. "Who'd miss him?"Huey looks away when Jazmine shoots him a look._

_"Look I just kind of had a moment I'm not sorry because Wuncler does things like this all the time and gets away with it." Huey says not mentioning how part of his lashing out was because he thought of Ed assaulting Jazmine._

_"I know but..I don't like seeing you all fighty like that."Jazmine says._

_Huey briefly thinks of telling her how she wouldn't have saw him if she stayed in the car, He also wants to tell her about making up words._

_"Yeah well sorry you had to see that."Huey says because he is sorry that he made her cry._

_Jazmine still doesn't meet his gaze so Huey walks over her and begins their little game of 'I'm going to kiss you until you look at me so we can kiss.'_

_Eventually Jazmine does succumb to the desire to kiss Huey and does so before pulling away._

_"No more f-_

_Huey knows what she's going to say so he kisses her to stop her from saying it. He's not going to let her make him promise that._

_"Huey no more F-_

_Huey kisses her again-longer and deeper this time. Just enough to make her forget._

_When he pulls away Jazmine has been succesfully reprogramed and full of blushes like she always gets after a heated makeout session._

_They get back to the car and Huey can tell Jazmine is still thinking of his attack on Ed. They both block out Riley talking about how Huey 'Better get him bacon on his burger too.'_

_They stop on Timid Deer to collect Emeryss before heading to the get food. She had covered for Riley while he went to the party with Ed and Rummy. Huey shook his head. Smart girl; dumb actions._

_Huey drives them all to a burger diner and while Emeryss and Riley get out Huey holds Jazmine back. "Hey."_

_"Hm?"She asks still not meeting his gaze. Huey swallows his pride and let's what he vowed no one would ever hear him say come out his mouth."I'm sorry."_

_Jazmine looks up like a puppy at him and sniffs."Okay."_

_Huey takes her chin and pulls her toward his face. They kiss again then Emeryss is knocking on the window for them to come out._

_Huey gets up to wash his hands as Riley Emeryss and Jazmine eat like pigs while Huey had finished his salad(With the help of Emeryss.)_

_In the bathroonm his phone vibrates in his pocket. It's a call from Hiro. Huey figures his mom wants Huey to cover the damage done to the garage wall he slammed Ed into._

_"Hello?"Huey answers mentally counting the deduction to fix the damage from his nine hundred dollars he has saved._

_"Aye yo Huey man I was calling to thank you for what you did for my cousin tonight that was real decent."Hiro says._

_Huey sighs "Yeah uh it was no problem."_

_"Yeah well my uncle wants you to come bye tomarrow so he can thank you as well for saving his daughter."_

_Huey thinks about it being a cash gift and how much he'd appreciate that."Uh no it was really no problem Hiro. But he's a man of modesty._

_"Aye man he insists you stop by he's going back to Japan tommarrow."Hiro says._

_They hang up and Huey washes his hands hoping to remove all the traces of beating up Ed from his hands._

_He leaves the bathroom and walks right into Jazmine. "Damn what are you doing following me?"_

_"I was worried. You took so long."She tries to looks past him into the bathroom. Huey frowns."Last time you took so long you were beating somebody up."_

_Huey frowns at her."Well I wasn't."_

_Jazmine shrugs and still looks suspicious._

_"Don't you trust me?" Jazmine looks alarmed then nods"Yes Huey I do it's just-_

_"Just nothing. Trust me."Huey says pushing his hands in his pockets. She should trust him, he trusts her. Even when she goes to the mall and he knows that Ewan works there._

_"I do trust you Huey pooey."Jazmine wraps around his torso and pokes out her lip. Huey scowls at her."Well act like it."_

_"Aye let's go the game come on tonight."Riley says from their table. Huey is about to walk towards it when Jazmine takes his hand. "I trust you." She says seriously._

_She probably shouldn't have done that._

* * *

**_An/ Thanks for the reviews I have definitely read them I swear I'm just like extremely busy but wanted to upload the written chapters. Kna mean?_**

**_Please continue reviewing I appreciate it so much._**

**_But gotta long week of work and school._**

**_I need Santa to bring me some hubcaps for my car and some seat covers otherwise that bitch nigga gone pay what he owe every fucking Christmas._**

**_Sincurly yours,Friday Foster._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hi! Wooo these reviews slow af lately, I be waiting to update..Yall don't really want me. =(**_

_**Welp on to the show.**_

* * *

"So what's on the agenda today?"Cairo asks sitting on the mattress on the far side of the room.

"We should all go to this foam party the Gamma Nova's are throwing."Hiro says"It's gone be bookoo bitches in there."

He and Caesar slap fives then look at Cairo and Huey. Cairo shrugs"I'm in."

Huey shakes his head."I'm not." Hiro rolls his eyes."You always being a damn Danny downer."

Huey frowns at his friend then he stands to go."I suggest you guys find jobs soon instead of partying. I'm going home and also-

Huey grabs one of Hiro's discarded shoes and chucks it at Caesar's head."That's for the mess you made and didn't clean."

Huey goes back to his apartment, cleans then sleeps until he's waken up by a loud beating at the door at around ten o clock that night.

Huey goes to the door and there is Jazmine with mascara running down her cheeks. Huey's first body action is to ball up his fists and ask who is the culprit.

Jazmine chokes out a few tears more before Huey steps aside to let her in."My roommate. She's-she's-Clemise-Clemise Dawkins!"

Huey lets Jazmine cry in his shirt for a while because her rooming situation_ is _awful. He wouldn't want to room with that girl either.

"Jazmine you can just stay here some nights."Huey says trying to mask his yawn Jazmine knows he needs his sleep.

"No I have to do this."She says determined Huey rolls his eyes."If you felt that way why did you wake me up?"

Jazmine pouts "Cindy wanted me to come to the foam party tonight and-

"You didn't go because you know how we feel about those kind of soirees."Huey says going to sit on his and Caesar's futon couch in the living room/kitchen.

"We? You mean you. "Jazmine says following him. Huey raises a brow. "So you want to go?"

Jazmine shrugs. "Or we can just sit here cooped up in your apartment all night watching a movie." she brings attention to her overnight bag she brings over some nights.

She also has a tone Huey notes as Jazmine walks to the bathroom down the hall. Huey watches her come from the bathroom in her stretch pants and a t-shirt.

She goes and grabs a box of teddy grahams she always has stored somewhere. She comes and sits next to Huey on the futon and looks at the screen.

The tv is off and she still doesn't look up at Huey staring at her though he knows that she can feel it.

Huey watches her in silence for a moment then deciding there is a lot of tension and reaches down to kiss her. He's relieved when she returns it hungrily.

They kiss for a moment and he feels Jazmine's body temperature rising as she moves to straddle him on the couch.

Huey takes his hands and moves them up her legs and to her back. He thinks about the late night things Jazmine had enjoyed so many summer nights and how she'd climb on top and take control during sex.

Then she's pulling away. "It's not the seventeenth. "She breathes out going to the bathroom.

Huey stares at the space next to him on the couch and bites his lip. Then he remembered Jazmine hated that stuff now.

She doesn't indulge in that side of her anymore because she always feels guilty afterwards. Huey doesn't want to make her do things she doesn't want to do but it would have been nice if she went there every once in a while.

"I just want to keep everything on a schedule. I change my patch on every 12th of the month and we do sex on every seventeenth-

"Do sex?"Huey asks Sure he's the one that programmed the whole sex isn't a big deal thing into her head but she doesn't have to make it seem like a hair appointment or something.

Jazmine is back in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water then she comes and sits back down.

"I promise on the seventeenth you can have it however you want. "Jazmine giggles into his chest Huey blushes at that so he quickly clicks off the lamp and turns on the TV so she won't notice. The fact that she's giggling still must mean that she did.

* * *

The sound of loud cheering was extremely unnerving the fact that all these people were rooting for his demise right in front of him was even more. But Huey Freeman would hold his ground no matter what.

This wasn't his easiest fight but it certainly wasn't going to be one he lost. He looked at his opponent about six foot squared and of stock build. Much wider than Huey. His stance put Huey in the mind of a angry rhinoceros ready to knock him down and trample all over him.

But that was not in the cards. Not tonight. Huey waited as he and his opponent circled the other and watched for their next move. The bell had rang one minute ago and Huey hated being in a fight for more than two so whatever was going to happen better hurry.

The rest of the crowd became blurry as Huey got tired of the man watching for a sign of weakness that Huey would not show. Huey quickly tightened his wrapped knuckles into firm fists to distract the man who had not even noticed Huey raise his right foot and slam it into the man's temple on his left side by quickly turning backwards.

Huey watched as he hit the concrete floor in a thud. The ball rang again and Huey stood up straight from his fighting stance after seeing the man would not get back up.

_Flashback_

_Huey entered the living room of the Otomo home and was surprised to see it was so clean especially from the chaos the night before._

_"Huey sup man?"Hiro greeted when Huey entered. Huey tossed his chin up."Look I'm just stopping by to tell your mom sorry about-_

_"Yeah that's cool but come in my uncle wants to see you."Hiro said closing the house door behind Huey._

_Huey watches Hiro from the side of his eye as Hiro walks from behind him and leads him to the back of his house._

_Huey enters the den behind Hiro to see a short statute Asian man sitting at the table in the Otomo den that has traditional Japanese art and furniture in it._

_He nods at Huey and Huey tosses his chin again. "Come sit."The man says._

_"Nah It's cool."Huey says"I was just here to tell-Huey looks behind him and sees that Hiro is gone._

_"Please I insist."The man in the black suit says. Huey sighs and takes off his shoes to enter. He knows that much about Japanese culture. Since the rest of Hiro's home is pretty American no one takes off their shoes but this room must be special so he takes his shoes off._

_Huey walks in and sits on one of the chairs across from the man and waits. The man smirks."My daughter told me what you did for her and for that I am grateful."_

_He gestures to the girl in the corner and Huey had not even noticed her at first."It's cool really."_

_The man nods."She also told me what happened after you saved her."_

_Huey sighs again."Look I told Hiro I'd pay for the garage-_

_"You enjoyed beating that man."The man nods to Huey._

_Huey shakes his head"Nah well yeah because he deserved it but-_

_"You're a man that likes beating people."_

_Huey raises a brow."No." he does it when he has too._

_"I don't enjoy beating people."Huey says seriously. "I'm not some bully that-_

_"Well I take it you enjoy fighting."The man says. Huey shakes his head then thinks about it._

_"All depends on who it's with."Huey says"I do it when I have to."_

_The man smirks."Fighting isn't a bad thing. It's an art really, two people fighting and finding eachothers weakness can be a beautiful thing."_

_Huey shrugs again. The man keeps talking."Fighting not for violence but for many things. Fighting can be for love."_

_Huey thinks about how imagining Jazmine getting attacked by Ed made him lash out. Technically it was out of love._

_"You can also do it for money."The man says snarkily. Huey looks up then."Excuse me?"_

_"Huey if you have a gift and love for something you find a way to incorporate it in your life or else it will eat away at you and show up when you don't want it to."The man says._

_"Okay?"Huey asks The man pulls a card from his pocket and slides it over to Huey. It only has an address on it._

_"By the third day of June that address will be no longer valid and a vacant building will stand in it's place."_

_Huey raises a brow."If it's illegal then-_

_"Just because a group of people says you should not do something does that make it really wrong?"The man asks Huey a question Huey would normally ask himself._

_"No." Huey says"But I could get in trouble."_

_"If you don't do it right."The man says standing."Don't let something you love stay bottled away because then you can spill it and hurt someone."_

_Though Huey never admitted he had a love for fighting he'd hate for it to show when he'd be with Jazmine ..she can't handle it._

_He hates verbal arguing. He's a man of action. Only if that other person is willing to fight then it isn't really a bad thing and they both are only fighting for the love of it than is there really a downside?_

_The man is gone when Huey looks up from the card and so is his daughter._

_Huey leaves out the room and is met with Hiro in the hallway as he's putting on his shoes._

_"So what happened?"Hiro asks Huey shrugs"Just thanked me is all."_

_Hiro shrugs as well as they walk down the stairs and into Hiro's kitchen where his mother is at the counter reading a magazine._

_"Aye ma where'd Unc go?"Hiro asks looking in the fridge as Huey sits at the breakfast bar and grabs a apple from the bowl._

_"What Unc?"Mrs Otomo asks sounding irritated. Hiro looks at the window."You know Uncle what's his face? Who came in from Japan."_

_Hiro's mother's face scrunches in confusion."You have no uncle in Japan fool,all our family move to Cleveland."_

_Hiro and Huey both exchange a look."Wait so he wasn't one of dad's brothers or something?"_

_"Your father is an only child. You'd know that if you paid attention to your family history once in a while and not being busy scratching records. What made you think you have Uncle in town?"_

_"The guy!"Hiro says feeling like Huey feels probably."He showed up at the party and said he was my uncle from Japan and he had two daughters!"_

_Hiro's mom stares blankly. "You've been hanging with that Jamaican boy too much. Stop smoking weed."_

_"Ma! I swear Huey seen him too."Hiro walks over to the breakfast bar where Huey and his mother are."Huey even saved-_

_Huey kicks Hiro telling him he should be quiet. Hiro's mom still doesn't seem convinced until her eyes brighten."Heyyy maybe your invisible Uncle the one who broken my garage door."_

_Hiro's mom then stands and makes ghost sounds."Youwhoo invisible Uncle you owe me for my garage wall and crushed pegonias."_

_She walks out the room and Huey has the strangest feeling she's making fun of them._

_"She's making fun of us."Hiro says then his mom makes a ghost noise from the top of the stairs._

_Suspicion confirmed._

_Hiro shakes his head."Why didn't you let me tell her?"_

_"Yeah because obviously she'll believe you."Huey says. Hiro shrugs"I still think it's weird."_

_"Not as weird as you believing every Asian man is your uncle." Huey shakes his head in disbelief._

_Hiro shrugs again biting into a sandwich he made."Hey every Ching looks like a Chong to me."_

_Huey frowns at his friend as they exit his house. Huey thinks about the card and the man. Tomarrow would be the third so he'd better act fast._

_He still had not decided if he knew fully what he was considering but felt it was worth a shot to find out what it was._

* * *

_He leaves out that night with Hiro."Man why you have to bring me?"_

_"Because you're the one who let this mysterious man into your home which ultimately got him to me. So if this is a plot to kill me then you're going down as well."Huey says as they walk through the deserted parkinglot to the plain building that looks like it used to be a store._

_It's on the far outskirts of Woodcrest and Huey had to drive 22 miles to get to the location._

_When the reach the store they walk in and the door like everyother store and a bell that sounds their entrance and Huey can feel them instantly being watched._

_He scowls and wonders if it's a bad idea to be here. Before he and Hiro can back out the door is blocked by two men in suits like Hiro's 'uncle'wore._

_"Glad to see you made it."Huey turns from scowling at the men at the door back to the deserted register of the store behind it is the man from earlier._

_"Who are you?"Huey asks The man smirks. Hiro clears his throat."Uh heyy unc. Good to see you. Uh you wouldn't let your friends here hurt your poor nephew would you?" Hiro laughs nervously._

_The man shoots Hiro an amused look then makes a gesture to someone behind him in the store._

_A girl in a black dress with slits on the side walks from behind it and over to the boys. _

_Hiro smirks at the girl who walks up to him."Alright Unc."Hiro rubs his hands together"Good lookin out-_

_Hiro is cut off by a boot to his face from the woman. He drops the floor and Huey helps him up while the girl retreats to the back._

_"Now if we are acquainted let's get down to business."The man says walking to the back while Hiro and Huey as well as those fake ass men in black follow._

_Hiro holds his bruising face. "I heard of kinky boots but damn."_

_They all go into a basement and Huey only hopes Hiro can keep up if shit goes off._

_They look around and they see it's a gym. A martial arts gym with special equipment. Huey looks back and see the men are no longer standing behind like guard dogs and are sitting in seats._

_"You came here because you are interested in my proposition I presume."_

_"What proposition?"Hiro asks flexing his stiff jaw._

_"Your friend here wants to make money doing what he loves."The man says looking at Huey the whole while._

_"What's that?"Hiro asks The man gives Huey a crooked smile while answering Hiro."Fighting."_

_"Aw shit Huey you bouta do mma?"Hiro asks excitedly"Like Kimbo yo we can go on the road and-_

_"No!"The man cuts him off."This is not that showboating foolishness this is serious underground fighting and only the best can fight."_

_"Well my man Huey is the best. "Hiro says slapping Huey's back. The man raises a brow."Is that so?"_

_"Fo sho."Hiro affirms The man smirks again. "Well let's see how true that really is."_

_He gestures again and the kicking girl reappears. Hiro tenses up. "I'm sure you gentlemen are familiar with my daughter by now."_

_Huey gets a better looks and sees that the girl is in fact the girl he saved from Ed the third certainly doesn't seem so scared and timid now._

_"Why don't you two enjoy a nice fight? The man says sitting in a chair. Huey shakes his head as Hiro moves away too with the help of the two men grabbing each of his arms and lifting him away._

_Huey is given a bamboo stick."I'm not fighting her."Huey is talking about the girl who is now stretching and waiting to fight._

_"Why not?"The man asks Huey shakes his head again."You know why." The girl laughs and walks to him with the bamboo._

_"Fight."She says to him hitting the stick with her own. "No."Huey says. The girl repeats her statement and hits their sticks together again._

_Huey repeats his and sticks to it, he won't fight her. The girl looks over at the man and he slowly nods once at her then she turns back to Huey getting in her fighting stance._

_"Robert Jebediah Freeman is your grandfather. He wakes up every morning to jog and drinks a glass of orange juice then gets distracted by something on tv and decides not to jog. He sits on that couch all day until he goes to run errands he goes outside to get in the car and I'm the person in the backseat who sits up with a cold chrome into his neck and before I pull the trigger he dies from a heart attack and his lifeless body falls forward onto the steering wheel sounding the horn."_

_Huey tightens his grip on the stick and his eyes narrow dangerously. He knows what she's trying to do but he can't deny the feeling in his chest as he thinks of something like that happening to his granddad but he still won't fight._

_"Riley Freeman your young brother watches six hours of mindless television before getting in the shower and going into the refrigerator and drinking straight from the carton of orange juice like you and your grandfather have told him many times not to do. He goes into his room and closes his door covered in basketball posters and original artwork. He even gets down at the food of his bed and says his prayers every night though you and no one else knows this. He falls on to his bed and sleeps peacefully I'm the person climbing through his window and over his sleeping body putting a pillow on his face while my knee is in his chest so I can feel his heart rate slow down as I smother him silently._

_Huey's pissed now his chest tightens more and his eyes are slitted so dangerously he can hardly see. He admittedly feels tears in the back of his ducts thinking of someone hurting his brother._

_But he doesn't move. The girl smirks."Jazmine DuBois your girlfriend can not sleep as easily as your brother. She always needs help now. You help her some nights because she doesn't use pills anymore. But after she says goodnight to everyone in her house she goes into her room and looks out her window at your home then she goes to run a bath in the tub. She doesn't touch the pills anymore but she still has them not to your knowledge. She has a history with almost dying it's very easy to come up behind her,hold her hands behind her back and push her head into her bathtub and keep her head in the water until she stops moving. She likes her pills so much no one would be surprised she's done this to herself._

_Huey walks toward her now he is strongly reconsidering hitting her. He is so close to swinging it and cracking it on her face for what she's saying_

_The girl won't stop until Huey hits her."Or I can be the person who trailed your parents that night in the car. You can imagine what happened next right Huey?"_

_Huey thinks this girl needs to shut the hell up but instead of hitting her takes his foot and kicks her foot from under her and when the girl is falling Huey uses his other foot to push into her back so she'd land on her stomach and would not be able to move as he took her legs and grabbed them by the ankles. Her on the ground his foot in her back and her ankles in his hands. He had dropped the bamboo stick during._

_She barely knew what hit her as she tries to use her hands to get up he keeps his foot there and pushes her back down. This is so he won't have to hit her but keeping her in this position will keep her mouth shut, oh how he wants to move his foot from her back up to her head and push her face down._

_The girl tries to move again but Huey pulls her ankles and pushes into her back more and the girl cries out. Her arms aren't able to lift her due to his foot and her back and since he's holding her ankles high her knees can't touch the ground to lift her up. She's just stuck between the cold concrete ground and Huey's weight holding her._

_He wants to displace her spine but won't but if she doesn't stop struggling that's what he'd be forced to do._

_"Well done."The man says "You said you wouldn't hit her and you didn't."_

_Huey thinks he should let the man's daughter up and he does but not before an extra push in her back and a pull to her ankles._

_The girl gets up and though she hasn't been hit is grateful to be from that confinement as she walks away. It's the worst kind of torture being trapped in a place or predicament you never thought you could be in and can use no parts of your body help you._

_It fucks you up psychologically in a new way. It's different than someone holding your arms or legs at the same time. This was a simple way of taking her most vital things used to fight away from her without hitting her._

_She was shaken and she should've been._

_Huey still had not found a way out of that except kicking like crazy._

_"How about giving you someone you will fight back."The man says gesturing to one of the suit guys who takes off his jacket and walks toward Huey._

_Huey still doesn't want to fight. The man smirks."Robert Jebediah-_

_Huey cracks him in the face before he can start speaking. Now this guy will get hit. After an hour and two sparring sessions which Huey came out victorious in both. The man seems impressed._

_"I admire your skill."He says"Your use of traditional martial arts is-_

_"Why did you bring me here."Huey asks a little tired from fighting people who knew some of the same techniques as him._

_"I want to help you."The man says"I will contact you the location of your first fight. If you win you get paid if you lose you get paid but not as much."_

_Huey frowns and Hiro smirks. The man turns to him then gestures behind him to one of the men."Give him his money."_

_"What money?"Huey asks The man turns to Huey "During your fighting your friend placed a bet on you winning."_

_Huey frowns at Hiro who shrugs and takes a wad of money from one of the other men._

_As they leave the man looks at Huey."I'll be in touch."_

_Huey and Hiro walk to his car and Hiro is busy counting his money. "Yo you think ol girl gone call me?"_

_Huey frowns and drives them home. In his room Huey is busy being nursed back to 'Health.' by Jazmine. "I still don't understand how you guys got attacked by wild bear."_

_Huey inwardly groans and wonders why he let Hiro come up with the cover story but lying isn't really his strong suit._

_"Ow Jazmine that shit burns."Huey curses as she rubs alcohol on the bruise beneath his eye. "Stop moving and put that book away."Jazmine sternly says Huey blinks at her but he knows she's worried so he closes the book and allows her to nurse him._

_"Told you to stay out the forest and look at you, look what you've done to yourself."Jazmine grabs another cotton swab and dips it in more alcohol._

_Huey stares at her as she stands infront of him while he sits on the computer chair."You're pretty." He tells her._

_Jazmine blushes then frowns."Well you aren't so pretty right now." Huey raises a brow and moves his head before she can dab it again._

_"That's enough of that."Huey says taking the cotton swab from her and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him while leaning back in the chair._

_Jazmine giggles when he bites one of her breast that are right in his face."Huey Freeman." He looks up at her as if he had not done anything and she smiles down at him."What are you doing?"_

_Huey shrugs and pulls her closer again while leaning back once more."I'm doing bear things."_

_"It's fun to do bear things."Huey says Jazmine laughs at his Lamilton Teshawn reference._

_He stands and carries her to bed and lies her down. Jazmine still giggles and then Huey hears his phone vibrate faintly. He pulls away from Jazmine._

_"Aren't you hungry?"Huey asks because he knows the answer will always be yes. Jazmine sits up and makes a thinking face then nods."I'm going to make sandwiches."_

_When she gets up to leave Huey goes to his phone and answers quickly. The number is blocked._

_A voice tells him an address and then the line is dead. Huey stares at his phone for a moment then turns it off putting it into his drawer._

_He turns back around and Hiro and Caesar are at the door. "Where's Jazmine?"Huey asks Caesar and Hiro both make themselves comfortable."Making a sandwich downstairs."_

_Huey noticed Hiro in a new cap and shoes and rolls his eyes."You're going away to college in a few months and this is how you spend your money?"_

_Hiro smirked and looked at his shoes. Some colorful Adidas."Yeah but there's plenty more where that came from right Huey?"_

_Huey shakes his head."I don't think I'm going back."_

_Hiro groans."Come on you seen how easy you flexed those guys and how quickly we got paid."_

_"Correction:You got paid."Huey says lying on his bed._

_Caesar who had stood on the side confused the whole time spoke up."Look I have no idea what's going on but I see Hiro dipped in a pair of fresh kicks and I want in on that too."_

_Huey looks at his friend quickly."Don't speak that word too loudly Riley may hear you."_

_"What word?"_

_Huey rolls his eyes and mouths it quietly."Fresh kicks."_

_Caesar and Hiro laugh a little."But still count me in." Huey shakes his head"I'm not doing it."_

_He's decided that and it's final._

_That night after walking Jazmine home Huey goes to watch his window and see that Jazmine looks over there and when she realizes that they both are doing the same thing she waves frantically Huey waves back._

_Then he calls to make sure she'll sleep okay."Aww Huey Pooey,I'll try to sleep fine but it's always so hard without you."She's smiling because she thinks it's cute he's checking on her so Huey rolls his eyes and they hang up._

_He then goes to shower himself and tries to wipe out today from his memory but whenever he catches a glimpse of his face he remembers that and all the shit they said about his family and couldn't lie and say it didn't bug him._

_He leaves the bathroom fully dressed and walks to Riley's room for once the door is cracked and Huey looks in hoping his brother is not naked or masturbating._

_He looks in and sees what genuinely surprises him the sight of his brother at the foot of his bed with his fists interlocked and his eyes sealed shut._

_He's praying._

_Huey doesn't know who his brother is praying to but he is._

_Huey has never seen his brother pray well he's seen him say a prayer if you can call it that at Colonal's fried chicken._

_(Please don't let these niggas run out of biscuits again.)_

_But Huey thinks this is more of an intimate moment so moves away from the room and rubs his neck at how spot on those stories were. Huey hates the thought of someone watching his family although he knows that someone always is but no one being that bold to actually tell him how easy it is to harm his loved ones._

_The thought pisses him off and makes him want to punch something. But he doesn't he sits in his room and listens to the dark of the house while watching across the street from his computer chair._

_He may end up doing this everynight forever. They were right about Riley and Jazmine's bedtime habits and he wasn't going to let them be right about how easy it'd be to kill them either._

_In the morning Huey still frozen is his place gets up for a while trying to connect with his mind again at somepoint during the night he let it get away from him._

_He daydreamed yet his body was still alert. Still waiting._

_He can hear his brother bouncing his ball in the driveway and looks to see Jazmine and Yvonne in their garden they started on the front of their house._

_Huey got up and went downstairs where his grandfather sat on the recliner dressed in a jogging suit._

_"Uh Granddad You been jogging?"Huey asks his grandfather shakes his head while sipping his glass of orange juice._

_"No I changed my mind. Look here they're showing Friday on BET."Granddad laughs at the dad on the movie."I like pigfeet." he mumbles._

_Huey shakes his head and asks his grandfather if he has nods"Just a few things to pick up at the grocery store and some things to go over at Mr Bitchez."_

_"I'll handle it."Huey says his grandfather looks up."Huh?"_

_"I'll handle it."Huey goes to shower and get dressed then he dials Hiro on his phone._

_"Call Caesar and tell him to be ready."Huey says."I'm in."_

* * *

"Here is your money gentleman so we'll see you all next time?"A tall Asian man asks them in the locker room. Huey just takes what's his and puts it in his duffle bag while he puts his clothes back on over his fighting clothes.

He wonders about the guy he fought then he decides not to worry. He tries to never worry about anything on the inside that would require him becoming attached.

Hiro,Caesar and Cairo split their cuts and all looks at the money hungrily.

"Listen I told you guys about the flashy spending. Keep a low profile and set money aside because this is ending soon.

"Yeah yeah we hear you but admit it you like rolling in this dough as much as we do."Caesar jokes.

Hiro and Cairo gave one another dap then they all leave.

* * *

_**A/n guys I have been working nonstop I'm so tired right now but I wanted to update because I love yall!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I woke up early today and for some odd reason I feel so good. Here's a chapter.**

* * *

Huey has to go home and pack. He and Jazmine are heading home this weekend and they leave Saturday morning.

So he wants to rest and then head out. Again like he said he _wants _to rest doesn't mean he will. Especially with a loud Caesar and Cindy in the next room.

Huey gets up and puts on a hoodie and decides he'll go for a walk around the complex while those two have at it. He and Jazmine are never that loud. Jazmine moans and lets out a pleasure scream or cry but not like Cindy and Caesar's bed rocking and dirty talking sex.

But Caesar always manages to charm the landlord out of giving them a noise notice.

He walks until he realizes he's at Jazmine's dorm and goes to the elevator. It lets him off in front of the laundry room and there he sees her.

Jazmine is standing at a washing machine pouring too much detergent in her clothes. Her hair is tied on the top of her head and she's wearing stretch pants and an old black Nat Turner t shirt of his.

"Hey."Huey says startling her. Jazmine turns around and frowns at him."Huey Freeman what've I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"I don't remember."Huey says going over to her pile of clothes yet to be put in the washer.

He sees a pair of red and white short cut panties. They're striped. "I've never seen these."

Jazmine snatches them away and puts them in the washer. "You don't have to know all my panties."

Huey smirks. "Well I know that since it's laundry day you're wearing... _None_."

Jazmine blushes. "I waited really late to wash and I want something to have when we go home."

Huey smirks again and stops her from putting quarters into the machine. "Wait watch this."

Huey takes the slot and instead of pushing it forward like their are coins in it her pulls it until the rack for coins come right-out. Then he reaches the dial and turns it to Jazmine's wash setting and it turns right on.

Jazmine gasps."Huey how did you do that?" Huey shrugs. "Jedi mind trick." he then pushes the rack back into it's place like it's never been used.

"What am I supposed to do with all these quarters?" Jazmine asks jiggling them in her closed palm.

Huey only watches her then she must have got an idea so she goes out the laundry room and over to a vending machine.

Huey waits a minute then she comes back with a container of chilled apple juice.

Granddad and Riley like orange juice and Huey does too however he can always tolerate some apple juice.

When it's cold and naturally sweetened? Yeah Huey Freeman can tolerate the shit out of that.

When it's a warm summers night and Jazmine has the last glass and they sit in the den while everyone else is gone out to Riley's game and Jazmine wants to play _'sip the spill'_ and the spill lands right on her naked center..Huey Freeman tolerates apple juice.

Right now as Jazmine sits on top of the vibrating washing machine while opening the top and holding it to her mouth Huey watches as her lips touch it and she turns up the plastic bottle and the contents pour into her mouth and she begins swallowing.

Huey clears his throat and walks over to her. Jazmine moves the bottle and smiles. She knows his kryptonite.

"Are you thirsty Huey?"Jazmine teases Huey scowls he hates being teased. "Give me some."

"Ask nicely. "Jazmine says Huey raises his brow. "Well I don't know who this 'Nicely' guy is but tell him I want some of your apple juice and you have two seconds to give it to me."

"One two."Jazmine says smiling down at him. So she thought this was a game? Huey stares until Jazmine untwists the cap and goes to drink it again and he knocks the bottle from her mouth and it goes spilling on her shirt.

Jazmine gasps."Oops."Huey shrugs. Jazmine glares."Huey it's my only shirt left."

"Oh well looks like you are just going to have to take that top off."Huey says.

Jazmine frowns and looks out the window of the laundry room. "Give me your hoodie."

"Ask nicely."Huey says Jazmine pushes him and laughs a little."Hueyyy stop being mean."

"I'm not being mean. Just go ask nicely and see if he can give you a hoodie as nice and warm as this one."Huey says Jazmine pokes out her lip and Huey has her backed against the washing machine.

"Poke that lip in."Huey says to her Jazmine pokes it out more. Huey smirks."Jazmine pouting never gets you anywhere."

She pokes that lip out more and uses those eyes on him. That'll get her somewhere."Fine." Huey says "On one condition."

"What? "Jazmine asks Huey pulls the sleeve of his hoodie back to reveal his watch."In another minute it'll be the seventeenth."

Jazmine purses her lips and taps her chin. "Well I don't know...maybe if you go ask nicely then we could sort something out."

Huey stares and Jazmine stares back and then Huey breaks the stare to look at his watch. "Minutes up."

Jazmine giggles as he grabs her and kisses her."Huey..here?" She asks as they pull her shirt up over her head.

Huey ignores her as he kisses her neck and unstraps her bra. Jazmine is full of giggles and Huey knows those will eventually be transferred into moans.

"The window... People could see. "Jazmine whispers as she takes Huey's hoodie off and then he moves his head down to her breasts and takes a nipple in his mouth and Jazmine hisses when he bites down on it.

Then he's licking and sucking on it again while rolling the other one around in his fingers.

He's really doing this to sweet little Jazmine DuBois from across the street. Sometimes it's hard to believe.

He is currently tugging her stretch pants down with one hand while pulling the waistband of his own jogging pants down with the other.

Then his briefs are down and he's positioning himself between her legs on the vibrating machine.

"Jesus Huey."Jazmine's shaking voice whines in his ear as he pushes inside slowly he can feel her around his member extremely tight and wet he groans at the strain of pushing it inside then he's sliding back out and pushing back in again.

Jazmine has one leg across his back and the other across his leg. Huey moved Jazmine lower so her ass is hanging off the washing machine and he's pushing into her.

"Damn it."Huey groans, nothing beats this. The ultimate ecstasy. He can only experience this once a month and sometimes if Jazmine is gracious they do this all day but more often than not he only needs it once to sedate him and mellow him out.

She's like a drug. Her smile, her body, her energy it's all so intoxicating to Huey he feels heat rush through him at the thought of not having her and somebody else having her.

That'd kill him but not physically but it'd close him off completely to love. He'd still love his brother and grandfather but if he lost Jazmine he'd be forever unable to love any other woman again.

He's sliding his hips into her thighs at a quicker pace and Jazmine wraps tighter around him.

He's not afraid of being caught right now. Then he reaches behind her and grips both her ass cheeks to keep her steady and he buries himself deeper inside her.

He's pulling her on him while he slides in. Jazmine rather enjoys the feeling of him doing this she even begins canting her hips towards him on her own meeting his thrusts.

He bites his lip as he keeps pushing into her.

Huey looks to the side of him at Jazmine her eyes are shut and her mouth is chanting his name and Huey watches her face as he slowly strokes inside her. The sight of her and the feel of her almost send him over the edge.

Then she says the most incredible thing when she slants her green irises to the ceiling as her orgasm sends her to an electric euphoria. "I love you Huey Freeman."

She throws her head back as a few aftershocks stream through her and Huey drags himself there too thinking about the sound of her voice saying she loves him and her body enveloping him.

He buries his face into her neck and his member deeper into her to finish the deed. He empties inside her before pulling out and the washer stops just in time.

Huey pulls his briefs up then gives Jazmine her stretch pants and helps her pull them on as he gets his pants up and separates his shirt from his hoodie and letting her pick which she wanted.

Jazmine blushed putting on her bra. "I want the hoodie."

He gives it to her and watches her put it over her head and waits for those green eyes and golden topknot to appear on the other end.

She transfers her clothes to the dryer and they have to wait for them. Jazmine sits on the folding table across from Huey and she's shivering. She always shivers after sex or she gets really ticklish.

He stands at the washer from before and watches how her eyes seem more tired than before and her poor shivering body inside his hoodie. "Come here."Huey says Jazmine obliges and walks over to him.

He stares and waits for her to comprehend and then she does after smiling gratefully she wraps her arms around him and he leans into the washer again.

He rubs her back the way she likes and listens to her breathing slow down then she yawns. "Don't make me go to sleep."

"I'm not. I'm just helping you relax."Huey says Jazmine wraps around him tighter then she moves her face up to sniff him. He lets her because he knows it's soothing to her.

Just like he enjoys watching her from across the room when she's concentrating or trying to.

"_Huey Freeman what are you looking at? "Jazmine always asks with a smile on her lips._

_Huey instead of answering only looks away._

Right now he rubs his hand up her back and then her neck and feels for the clasps chain around her neck he knows is there.

This necklace means everything to Jazmine because he gave it to her. She's had if for a while and Huey doesn't even remember which birthday he bought it for her.

He'd buy her more jewelry. Jewelry like this one. He'd by her so much she wouldn't have to wear this one all the time.

He imagines how her eyes would light up. But it had to be more than a bracelet or another necklace. He'd buy her a ring.

She'd never take it off. A ring that tells her he loves her and wants to be with her forever and no not like an engagement ring or promise ring just a ring.

Not that jewelry matters it's just that he likes when Jazmine keeps things he gives her because he always keeps things she gives him.

It isn't stupid at all.

Her clothes finish drying and he walks her back to her dorm. "Be ready in the morning."

"Okay. "She yawns then she asks for a kiss and Huey allows this. Then he's going back to his apartment.

He had half a mind to bring her back to his apartment to show Caesar how it felt to hear his roommate have sex but decided against it.

When he got home luckily Caesar and Cindy had finished and were sitting on the couch with food.

"Sup Huey?"Cindy tossed up her head with one of her nacho cheese concoctions."Went to go get some Jazzy juice all over your-

"Censor yourself white girl."Huey walks over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Caesar and Cindy both laugh."Ofcourse he did. "Caesar laughs. "It's the seventeenth."

Huey has had enough and goes toward his room. "Well goodnight I have an early morning tomorrow."

He goes into his room and flops down into bed.

* * *

In the morning Jazmine is there with her bags. Huey looks at the time and groans while going to get in the shower he can hear and smell breakfast in the kitchen when he's done he walks into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up Jazmine? You knew I wanted to leave by eight. "He drops his travel bag into the pile of her own.

"You looked so peaceful. "Jazmine smirks making him a plate and sitting it on the table. It's an omelet with potatoes and peppers cut into it. Huey scowls at her then kisses her for feeding him.

Then Caesar and Cindy wake up and drag into the kitchen. Both must have woken up from the smell of breakfast Huey turns up his nose at the sight of crusty residue on the side of Caesar's mouth and he's sure it isn't drool.

Jazmine makes them plates and even made bacon for Cindy. Caesar doesn't eat pork anymore.

"Aren't you going to eat?"Huey asks Jazmine. His girlfriend smiles at him then nods yes. She sits at the table with a plate of pancakes bacon eggs and two strawberries.

"Damn where is our pancakes? "Caesar asks Jazmine looks sad for a moment then shrugs. "I deserve this kind of breakfast because..I made it."She shrugs and bites a piece of bacon.

Then she goes to the fridge and brings out a container of orange juice and a container of apple juice and sits them on the circle wooden table for everyone to pick which they wanted.

You can already guess which one Huey picked. Jazmine smiles and Huey raises a suggestive brow while pouring the contents into his cup and then pouring it into Jazmine's.

Everyone eats and Huey listens to the other three at the table talk about useless and pointless things while they eat.

"Why yall going back home this weekend? "Cindy asks breaking Huey and Jazmine's little stare game. Jazmine smiles. "Because I want to see our families. Don't you guys?"

Caesar coughs a little and Cindy flat out wrinkles her brow. "_Hell no_ that's the point of college to get away from their asses."

Jazmine looks sad and Huey rolls his eyes. He's finished with breakfast and decides to go put their bags in the car and when he comes back Jazmine should be ready.

Jazmine nods and smiles at him. Huey grabs his duffle and Jazmine's rolling bag and then goes to pick up another bag she has.

It's heavy and Huey drops it and looks back at Jazmine. She shrugs guiltily "Souvenirs."

Huey rolls his eyes and brings the bag down with him and goes to the car when he returns Jazmine is not ready she's busy hugging Caesar and Cindy and crying.

"I'll miss you guys so much. "She chokes out. Caesar looks amused while Cindy looks pained. Huey can understand that.

"Jazmine we'll be back Monday morning."Huey says. Officially class on campus doesn't start until Tuesday.

Jazmine pulls away and still nods sadly. She tells them goodbye one final time and then her and Huey are out the door.

Huey sticks his head back inside. "You can take care of the dishes." Huey says to Caesar and leading Jazmine to his waiting car.

She still looks back sadly. He gets her in the car and then decides her needs to go back into his apartment.

He goes back upstairs and uses his key to get back in. Caesar and Cindy are washing the dishes and Huey goes to his room he gets to his safe and makes sure it's locked and he also moves it.

He always moves it when he leaves home but can't do that with Jazmine in the house.

He locks his bedroom door and is gone again. Back in the car Jazmine is playing with the radio like he expects her to be.

"Okay we can go now."Huey says "What did you forget? "Jazmine asks Huey clears his throat. "My wallet." Another lie.

"Oh. "Jazmine settles on just cutting off the radio and Huey is grateful sometimes he likes to drive in silence but with Jazmine in the car..."Did you ever get your thingy for class?"

Huey thinks back to that professor. "Yeah I got my _syllabus_ for class."

"Aren't you excited Huey?"Jazmine asks Huey shrugs"I guess we been here for a month waiting."

"Waiting? It's called getting settled in Huey Freeman. "Jazmine says rolling her eyes. "You would be the one to get the two confused."

"How much settling did we need?"Huey asks Jazmine sits her head up from the headrest."Um excuse me but I enjoyed this month. Things are going to get really busy with classes and stuff and we hardly won't see each other all the time and-

"Welcome to college." Huey says merging into another lane. Jazmine frowns at him then looks away.

He wasn't trying to be mean but honestly it's the truth. You come to college for school that's it the other stuff is add ons.

They ride in silence for a while and Jazmine only looks out the window the whole time. Huey turns on the radio to a Cornel West station and listens to him talk.

Jazmine puts on her earphones and Huey has had enough of her silence and tugs them out her ears by the cord.

"Huey!"Jazmine yelps at him putting them back in so he snatches them back out."What do you want?"She asks.

Huey smirks. "I just love you so much." He can see Jazmine smiling without even looking at her.

"Yeah right."Jazmine says putting those earphones back in. Huey gives her a moment before snatching them back out.

"I do love you."

Jazmine laughs then."Stop it! I'm trying to listen to Cold train." Jazmine says putting them back in and trying to sound final.

Huey waits again before snatching them back out.

"It's Coltrane."

Jazmine giggles fully then and stops trying to be upset.

"You're annoying. "Jazmine say to him rolling up her earphones on her music player, the touch screen lights up and he can see she has a picture of him sleeping as her wallpaper.

"Why do you always take pictures of me sleeping?"Huey asks Jazmine blushes and looks at the screen."You always look so peaceful."

Huey shakes his head. They drive and Jazmine turns on the radio again. Then asks Huey what the men are discussing and he explains it to her.

She probably still doesn't understand. Huey tells her anyway."Oh Huey can we stop at a drive in?"

Huey sighs. "Maybe when we're closer to Woodcrest." Jazmine eats too much of that crap.

Jazmine changes from the news and goes to Coltrane in his cd player and Huey is content. "I want to get a big house one day."Jazmine says.

Huey looks over at her then back at the road."You grew up in a big house."

Jazmine shrugs."I mean away from neighborhoods."

"Like a mansion?"Huey asks Jazmine shakes her head."No not really but like a secluded house someplace in a small town with a lake and forest. So my kids can run around and-

"Kids?" Huey asks Jazmine looks up.

"Yes 2-3 actually."

Huey rubs his neck."Oh." Jazmine stares at him for a minute. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Huey plays dumb all he was trying to do was keep the conversation going not get into all this. Jazmine smirks "About kids silly."

"I don't think about kids."Huey says Jazmine twirls her necklace. "I mean in the future. I think 2-3 is good."

Huey shrugs."Yeah good for you." Jazmine looks ahead. "What about you? Don't you have a say on that?"

Huey looks ahead also. "Just because you talk about kids doesn't mean I have too.. also who's to say we even get kids together?"

Jazmine stares at him and drops her necklace. "Well who else would I have a future with?"

Huey shrugs."Who's to say where either of us will end up."

"Huey right now I'm preparing for the rest of my life and if you don't want-

"Jazmine we're nineteen. We can decide something today and change it tomorrow."Huey says "You're preparing for your future financially and education wise. Doesn't mean you should think about having kids."

Jazmine stares. "I'm not thinking about getting _pregnant_ but I think about my future life and how I want you in it."

Huey rubs his neck again at the use of the word 'pregnant'. "Well reality is kind of funny sometimes we plan things and they don't always end up that way."

Jazmine looks away from him and he's sure a tear leaves her eye but he ignores it and her the rest of the way.

When they get on the exit to Woodcrest he asks if she still wants to stop at the drive in.

"I'm not hungry. "Is her darkly responded lie.

"Fine with me." Huey says then he's driving them towards Timid Deer. Arriving home is always relaxing for Huey because he knows his bed and books are there where he left them.

Can't forget about Riley and Granddad. They pull into the driveway of the DuBois home and Tom and Yvonne exit first.

"They're here!"Tom calls into the house as Yvonne hugs Jazmine and Huey goes to the trunk to get Jazmine's bags.

"Hi daddy I missed you guys. "Jazmine says hugging him. "We missed you too pumpkin now come in and relax."

He greets Huey and they all head into the house. Where Jazmine is greeting Emeryss who still has gained virtually no weight but looks healthy.

Huey drops Jazmine's things off at the door then decides to indulge Tom and Yvonne in idle chatter while Jazmine gets settled. When she comes back downstairs she goes straight into the kitchen.

Huey comes in after her."Hey I'm going to go home now so-

"Bye. "Jazmine says quickly. She has an attitude right now so Huey lets her be. "Bye then."

He leaves the DuBois house and goes to his car. Does she have any right to be upset that he's not going to have this baby talk with her? The future is just that. The future, and as much as he wants to be with Jazmine no one knows what the future holds so they don't need to be planning how many kids they'll have.

Maybe to her it may seem like mindless conversation but he knows Jazmine and he knows that if he indulges in that then she'll hold him to it.

He parks, grabs his bag and uses his key to get in. He looks inside and the front room TV is on and his grandfather and Riley are watching some hip hop reality TV crap.

"I'm home."Huey announces closing the door. And being hit with the familiar scent of overuse of body spray and pine cones. That's what his home always smells like.

"Nigga you loud."Riley says"Now shush."

His grandfather however seems happier to see him.

"Huey glad you back there's a few dishes in the kitchen if you will."

Huey rolls his eyes and goes toward the upstairs but not before sticking his head in the kitchen area to see just how many 'a few' is.

The kitchen sink is full to the counter with dishes. He thinks he even sees a roach.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

**_Baha! Perfect timing a lemon while you guys are probably at school studying. Sorry bout that._**

**_Review responses:_**

**_444teme444_****_: I'm sorry you feel like that but I did post a poll a while back before I started writing the sequel asking what kind of sequel I should write and the majority voted for a college aged one in Huey's pov. I kept asking people to vote but not that many did so I just went with the one the got the most votes._**

**_Supply and Demand. _**

**_But I also got a few PMs after I closed the polls asking me to do a Huey pov story of them as teenagers during TEOJD and I plan on doing that soon._**

**_I hope you still continue to support by reading and reviewing. =)_**

**_BlackpanthersMJ 1958-2009:_****_ And it's cool the only reason I started early was because I normally write ahead and lately it's been hard to write like I've been having a writers block so normally the reviews help me keep writing._**

**_Also you right I read some stories on here and was mad as fuck about the OC's like what the fuck? That's also what motivated me to update early. _**

**_That archive is full of weak shit._**

**_TBH I'm not even that far ahead of yall in writing. It's starting to seem like this will be a incomplete story._**

**_Anyway thanks for the r&r love!_**

**Mz Jade:**_** Yay I'm so happy to be back writing and reading your reviews! Yup that girl did know how to fight I think the whole thing was a cover to get Huey to fight. They even been stalking him and his family!**_

_**Smh also Hiro is a shame for thinking every Asian man is his uncle! And no Huey didn't make up the mauled by a bear part. Hiro did. Lol Hiro is slow.**_

_**Thanks for the review love! You are always so good at motivating me.**_

**VitaminH20-Energy:**** Oh shit thanks for telling me I went back and changed that lmao! I didn't even know that was like a real word I just wrote it how it's pronounced.**

**I also read your other review and I want to thank you soooooo much! It means a lot that you think that. =)**

**Thanks for the r&r!**

**JasLove1:**** Aww thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! Even though now that I read it back I have like Hella typos to correct. But thanks so much for reading it! I'm excited to read more reviews love! and You are amazing! =)**

**Thanks for the r&r love!**

* * *

**K so I'm trying to fight a writers block and I know if it lasts for longer than a week I won't be able to finish this. So really your reviews are like really important because they'll keep motivating me!**

**So read and review!**

**Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi Boondockers yall won't believe the day I had today! First I parked my car in the new school parking lot like ten blocks away from the school then when I get in the building I realize that I left my earphones in my car. So I sat around for thirty minutes with no music or nothing to listen to before class started.**

**Then one of my fucking professors embarrassed me in class and said that my father is probably not my father an a Arab-middle eastern man probably is because there is no way I'm fully black or African American .-_- **

**I ALMOST HAD A HUEY FREEMAN MOMENT SO HELP ME GOD. like what the fuck? I know who my dad is bitch, how dare you? I almost cried because I always been insecure about that stuff and she fucking said it in front of everyone. smdh**

**Anyway moving on..**

* * *

After a few hours all the dishes are done and Huey is relaxing in the kitchen with one of his books for class.

"Oh Huey you got the dishes."His grandfather laughs."I was just going to..

Huey shakes his head telling his grandfather not to even try lying. Granddad shrugs and sits at the table."Ms Ebony Brown is coming by with dinner."

Huey blinks at his granddad and leans his head back."How many times has she been here and you had the kitchen like that?"

Ms. Ebony should've probably ran right out the door from a man who keeps his home that filthy.

"Uh? Oh those are from today."His grandfather says Huey scowls and shakes his head. His grandfather smirks a bit."Nobody is really here to maintain that kind of stuff."

Huey rolls his eyes."I see." then he thinks about how many loads of clothes his grandfather and Riley need done.

"How is cutie pie did she ride down with you?"Granddad asks Huey nods."Yeah she's at home. "

Granddad nods his head and folds his lip over his teeth and taps on the table awkwardly like he's trying to say something.

"Uh Granddad did you want something?"Huey asks.

His grandfather's eyes bulge a bit."No I was just coming to talk to my grandson that's all."

Huey sighs."No she's not pregnant."

His grandfather brightens."Oh! Well -yawn- look at the time gotta go, cheers."

His grandfather is gone and Huey is looking at his book again and now he can't stop thinking. What's with all this baby fever everywhere?

He certainly doesn't want kids. Jazmine shouldn't either. She can hardly take care of herself let alone a kid.

You have to do more than just dress them up. You have to be there for them and teach them things.

Most of all you have to look after them.

That's important. Huey is about to start thinking but shakes those thoughts from his head quickly.

He closes his book and goes to his room. He lies in bed and closes his eyes before the doorbell ringing has him up and going back downstairs.

Riley is sitting and playing his video game and Huey opens it for Ms Brown.

"Hi Huey!"She greets."Home for the weekend?"

"Looks like it."Huey says letting her inside. The woman goes to the dining room."Riley!Robert! I bought Chinese!"

"Did you get my orange chicken? Cause last time-

"Yes Riley I got it. And it's all yours unless Huey would like some?"Ms. Brown asks sitting the brown bags down. She also bought paper plates and plastic utensils.

Huey likes the idea of alot of disposable dishes for his granddad and brother. That'll eliminate all the dishes.

"No thanks."Huey says sitting down. Granddad comes down after a moment and greets Ms Brown with a kiss on the cheek that she returns.

They all sit and Huey wonders how often they have dinner with Ms Brown. Then he realizes he doesn't care because Ms Brown is a nice woman she seems to genuinely care about granddad and Riley.

He thinks that's good. It's a thought that maybe they won't need Huey so much.

Maybe that part isn't so good. His family will always need him..he looks after them.

Ms. Brown is a good woman figure for his brother. Then maybe he can start having more respect for women other than Emeryss and Aunt Cookie.

Yvonne doesn't really care about how much respect Riley has. She'd just slap him if he gets to out of hand.

Which is also good.

"So Huey how are your classes?"Ms Brown asks Huey proceeds to tell her bits and pieces of the classes he'll be starting and she's really interested and even offers advice and opinions from her own experience as a Pre med student at Mission.

She should've done more with her accomplishments. In Huey's opinion but isn't one to judge.

The doorbell rings in the middle of one of Riley's basketball stories.

"Huey get the door."Granddad says though Huey is already up since he has an idea of who it is.

Huey opens the door and there is Jazmine dressed in her nightclothes and a sad smile.

"I don't want to fight anymore."She says. Huey wants to tell her she's the one fighting with him but doesn't want to end the night on a sour note.

"Okay."He says "Come in." Jazmine does as told and as soon as she steps in her green eyes are trained on him so he reaches down and kisses her Jazmine gives it back and grabs a hold to the sides of his shirt.

Have you eaten?"Huey asks Jazmine nods."I just wanted to kiss you and tell you that I love you."

Huey smirks inwardly and kisses her once more. "I love you too."He says Jazmine pushes his chest and giggles.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"She asks Huey shrugs."If you don't go blind or anything." Jazmine frowns."Huey Freeman!"

"Goodnight DuBois."He says then he watches her walk back home and he closes the door.

"Damn nigga can't breath without his bitch?"Riley says when Huey turns around.

"Mind your own business." Huey says walking past him. Riley begins making whipping sounds behind Huey's back and Huey turns and pushes him, Riley pushes back.

"Aye you niggas cut that out." Granddad calls Huey points his thumb at Riley.

"But granddad all I said was Huey is whipped by Jazmine." Riley shrugs.

Granddad smirks. "Oh well.."

"What?" Huey exclaims "You two are ridiculous."

Riley makes another whipping noise. Granddad laughs. Huey frowns."First off you exercise for Ms. Brown and quit eating pork."

"And you actually read and go to chess tournaments for Emeryss."Huey says to Riley.

Both the two are quiet and looking at Huey before Riley breaks out another invisible whip and cracks it at Huey making his granddad laugh again.

Huey gives up and heads to his room. He can hear Ms Brown cleaning then watching tv with granddad.

Riley bounces his ball in his bedroom. Huey wants to sleep but can't so he looks through his texts he always has so many unopened because he doesn't care enough to check or bring his phone anywhere it drives Jazmine crazy because she hates the little symbol on the top of the screen.

Most guys have a problem with their girlfriends going through their texts but Huey doesn't care about Jazmine reading his texts because most of the texts are from Jazmine.

He sees a text from Kay and reads that it's telling him to drop by when he's back in town so he decides he'll do that tomorrow.

He gets up and goes back to Jazmine's. He takes the backdoor so he won't have to hear his granddad and Riley.

He walks across the street and to the side of the DuBois house. He climbs the vine covered ladder on the side of the house and looks through the window.

Jazmine must be in her bathroom because Huey can see the light on. He taps on the window and Jazmine sticks her head out the door and smiles at him.

She comes to the window and Huey lets himself in. "Hueyyy If you missed me you could've just called."

"Shut up."Huey says"It's still the seventeenth you know." He sits on the edge of her bed and stares at her.

Jazmine shrugs."I know I have a calendar."

Huey raises a brow at her sass.

"Okay well then let's be naked."Huey says his brow still raised. Jazmine only shakes her head."I'm tired. I want to snuggle."

Huey stops himself from telling her they can do that whenever but this is the seventeenth. instead he lies down and waits for Jazmine.

She lies down next to him and gets into her favorite position. Huey lets his arm lose circulation like it always does when Jazmine lies on him like this.

He doesn't touch her because he doesn't have permission to so he just looks at the princess clock above Jazmine's dresser as the seventeenth ticks away he reaches down into the waistband of his jogging pants.

Jazmine stirs awake."Huey? What are you doing?"She asks groggily Huey rolls his eyes."Preventing back up."

Jazmine smiles and turns away from him her back towards him."Well clean up when you're done."

"No help?"Huey asks. Jazmine fake yawns and grabs ahold of the pillow next to her.

Huey sighs."Jazmine you know how hard doing this is for me." He knows Jazmine is laughing at him and he frowns. He hates feeling stuck and right now he needs this. Not need but really wants.

"Fine."Jazmine turns back around and reaches into his pants and Huey moves his hand."I just want to make you happy." She says lying closer to him and kissing him. Huey leans his head back on the pillow as Jazmine wraps her hand tighter around his member.

He waits for her to get in the swing of it while he seals his eyes shut and then he feels her wet mouth envelope him and then she's at it.

Jazmine has gotten a little better at this. She never really enjoys doing it but Huey knows she likes making him feel good though he never gives her the satisfaction of knowing she does.

He simply takes his treatments with a straight face maybe curse a few times and then he finishes, thanks her and cleans up.

He never tells her how much he enjoys it and he shouldn't have to,if he didn't enjoy it then he wouldn't ask for it.

Like now Jazmine moves away because Huey told her he was about to finish and she dragged him the rest of the way with her hand. She chocked when she tried to take it all in at once. She always does that and Huey hates that.

When he's done Jazmine moves her hands and goes to wipe it off in the bathroom and Huey follows with his now limp _other self_ still out. He goes to her tub and turns on the shower head and takes off his clothes to shower she only has feminine body wash so he doesn't touch any of it.

Jazmine only goes to change her sheets. Huey's done cleaning and climbs out then walks into the room after he's dressed.

"Uh thanks."Huey says Jazmine doesn't look back at him when she shrugs. Huey stares at her. She's so back and forth these days.

Huey puts on his shoes and goes back to the window. "You want to uh do something tonight?" It's now the eighteenth so Huey won't call it tomorrow.

"I thought you'd sleep with me."Jazmine says Huey shrugs. Do they really have to share a bed everynight?

"I want to sleep alone every once in a while."Huey says Jazmine looks away and twitches her nose.

She does that before she cries and Huey really doesn't want to be around to see it. "Okay? So I'll see you later?"

"I'm spending the day with my daddy."Jazmine still doesn't look at him. Huey shrugs again."Well you should spend time with your father."

Jazmine is quiet. Huey sighs."Well I'll see you then." He's going out the window.

"Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm! Alert the national guard! Another nigga done climbed in one of our houses and is robbing us!" Ruckus is standing outside yelling and running up and down the street trying to make the neighbors wake up Huey only walks past and sends his glare in his direction.

"Protect yourselves white folks! Member what hapn last time time a nigga was walking through our neighborhoods? We did good white folks! But this one may actually by armed this time!"

Huey stops and turns and decides maybe just once to kick Ruckus's black ass.

Ruckus feels Huey walk up to him and stops in his tracks mid sentence. He looks at Huey's menancing scowl with his one good eye and gulps fearfully. "..And this one ain't got on a hoodie so it'll be easier to put a bullet in his...black nigga..._head_."

Huey reels his arm back and is about to crash his fist into Ruckus's face but then stops when he sees the old man cringe fearfully and decides not to do it, since Ruckus won't put up much a fight and hitting him will be feeding right into his nonsense.

Huey turns away and walks toward his home. Ruckus cheers up."That's right nigga! Go and get you some skittles and an Arizona! Or one of them capri suns with the little plastic covered straws.."

Huey has half a mind to go through the window again but goes through the front door.

Granddad and Riley are probably both asleep so Huey goes up the stairs.

"Wa choo."Riley's voice says Huey turns around and see his brother leaning on the wall with his arms crossed smirking.

Huey rolls his eyes and looks back ahead."Go to Bed Riley."

* * *

In the morning Huey makes breakfast and then leaves to let his brother and grandfather eat it when they wake up.

Tom's car is gone so Huey figures Jazmine is too. He doesn't care though he's not going to see her today.

He decides to walk to Kay's since it's a nice morning. The wind is blowing and the leaves are a nice shade to look at.

He's relaxed for now. Jazmine's shifty attitude is a bit of a mood killer but he pushes it into the back of his mind.

He gets to Kay's apartment complex which is where the xbox killer used to live. He stops at the store and buys her a carton of milk sort of a housewarming gift.

He knows she likes milk and this is where she moved to recently though he hasn't been over yet.

He presses the button on her mailbox outside and it makes a loud buzzing noise."Who?"Kay's voice rings out. Not 'Who is it?' or 'Who's there? Just 'who?'

She's so batty.

"Come and find out but bring a weapon because I could be a murderer."Huey is being a good friend by letting her know beforehand she should thank him instead she only laughs.

"Be right down." She says Huey sighs He bet she doesn't remember that she can press the unlock button to let him right up or else she really does think he is a murderer.

After a moment Kay is down the stairs her hair is in more braids and she's wearing a baseball jersey and leggings he has no idea where people like Riley,Kay and Cindy got the idea to wear Jerseys when they aren't at sporting events.

"Oh it's you."She says"Now I kind of wish it was a killer." Huey rolls his eyes and proceeds to walk toward her then stops when she pulls out her bat.

"I still bought a weapon though." She says proudly Huey nods approvingly."You should have."

He follows her up the stairs and to her apartment. The hallways smell like piss.

They get inside the apartment and it's deserted of furniture."This is nice."Huey says looking at around.

She has posters of Tupac and Malcolm X up and a bunch of boxes stacked up. She gives him a face."Shut up.. I'm just getting settled alright?"

Huey shrugs and holds up his milk he bought."Milk."He says Kay smiles and snatches it. She doesn't say thanks and Huey sits on her window sill.

She opens the top and chugs it straight to the head."I don't even need a glass..."

Huey thinks she doesn't even have glasses. "So you still at the bookstore?"

Kay shakes her head after drinking more milk."Nah now that Derrick is the new manager I fucking quit he's a cornball."

Huey stares at how she almost finishes the half gallon of milk in record time."Stop cursing and where will you work now?"

Kay shrugs."I don't know the shelter said they'll pay up my rent until I'm out of school."

"That's soon... you're almost out of high school and you need to start filling out college applications and looking for jobs."Huey says.

Kay shrugs."Oh aren't you a good friend." She says smugly Huey feels a little bad. With the fighting and college he hasn't really spoken to Kay he sort of doesn't have time since he spends the remainder of his time with Jazmine.

"Look don't try to make me feel guilty,if you go to school and graduate then you could join me in college."

Kay shrugs again. Huey rolls his eyes. "I'll talk to granddad about hiring you at Mr Bitchez."

"I don't need your charity. "Kay says.

Huey raises a brow. "Call it what you want but you need help because you have nobody."

Kay looks a little sad at his honesty but he doesn't apologize. It's true she has nobody. Her parents may love her but they don't care about her. Whenever somebody comes along who she puts her trust in they abandon her. A prime example was how Caesar used her for a rebound to get over Cindy then as soon as prom he dumped Kay and went back to Cindy.

Not that Huey cares but that must make her feel terrible. She copes well though. Well not _well_ she smokes a lot of cigarettes and Huey takes the chance to always lecture her.

"Make yourself useful.. I have a computer desk that needs to be assembled. "She says pointing to the box and taking Huey's spot on the window sill and raising it to light her cigarette.

Huey goes to the box and opens it.

"So whats up with you and Jazmine?"

"None of your damn business."Huey says sitting on the floor and getting out the pieces.

Kay smirks. Huey looks at the instructions."We're alright."

"Still blissfully in love?"She asks Huey smirks bitterly."Peachy."

He'll never talk about his relationship issues with anyone. Not even Jazmine... matter fact what issues? Other than the fact that he's been fighting behind her back nothing is wrong.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it."Kay says.

Huey glares "Maybe you should get a relationship and stay out of mine."

Kay blows out smoke through her nose looking thoughtful then she shrugs."Nah this is more fun."

Huey looks back at the instructions."Want to have sex?"She asks casually. Huey frowns at her for being so easy with her body."No thank you."

She shrugs again."Just trying to be a good friend."

"By trying to get me to cheat on my girlfriend?"Huey says"You know how wrong that stuff is?"

Kay blows out more smoke."Never really been into the whole monogamy thing myself."

Huey shakes his head at his friend."Well you better make sure you protect yourself."

Kay scratches her head."I know, I will...So how you like it out there?"

Huey shakes his head."I don't really... but I like it more than Woodcrest and also Jazmine is there so I enjoy it a little more."

Kay nods."This is a great improvement from how you used to be."

Huey thinks back."No I used to be better now I'm smitten and damned by her."

"It's called being in love you fucking Robot."Kay says"Why are you so difficult? The way you feel about her is love. We've gone through this before. You always want to see her,you miss her all the time you'd fight for her go to the ends of the world for her because you love her Huey Freeman. She's capable of being loved and for the sake of who knows who she loves you back. If not more!"

She throws up her hands at him and Huey blinks."You make it sound so simple...I know I love her it's just.. I don't know."

Kay stares at him her light eyes flick to the side."Oh God you're bored."

Huey sighs"The hell are you talking about?"

Kay puts out her cigarette. "That's so typical of you Huey Freeman..you have a girl who you love she loves you back and would do anything for her as she would you and you're bored?"

"I'm not bored."Huey says"I have alot of new and exciting things in my life and Jazmine-

"Is the only constant thing that hasn't changed."Kay smiles.

Huey frowns."No it's just I..I have been hiding something from Jazmine."

Kay stares and blinks at Huey's comment.

"Oh God.."Kay says"You're gay."

Huey's eyes flash red."No! I wish you get over that..just because your ex turned out to be gay doesn't mean every guy is."

Kay shrugs." So what are you hiding?"

Huey stares at her incredulously."If I won't tell Jazmine why will I tell you?"

"Because I tell you stuff!

"Things I never care about."Huey says as he starts building her desk.

Kay is silent...for a moment."Okay keep it to yourself but don't come calling me when Jazmine finds out you've been lying to her about something and leaves your ass high and dry."She stand and walks to her kitchen.

Huey sighs."I'll work this all out on my own."He calls. Kay closes her fridge"Whatever."

He starts building the desk and it's fairly simple just connect A to B and so on.

Kay walks back in the room.

"So are Caez and Cindy really going steady again?"She asks Huey feels bad for what he's about to say but has to say it.

"Yes and he doesn't ask about you nearly as much as you ask about him."

Kay looks sad and sometimes Huey forgets she's a girl just like Jazmine and can get sort of. .._Sensitive._

"Look I didn't mean it to be so rough..I just don't think you should be so hung up on him...what happen to that other guy?"

"Tony?"Kay asks kind of lowly."He gave me a number but when I called they said he didn't live there and they didn't even know anybody named Tony. After all that he-

"You know what?"Huey says standing up to adjust the legs on the soon to be desk."I think this kind of stuff would stop happening to you if you didn't make yourself so available..have some decorum."

Kay stares because she doesn't know what decorum means. Huey sighs."All I'm saying is just because a guy wants you doesn't mean he loves you and you shouldn't always let him_ have _you."

Kay raises a brow."And I'm going to listen to the guy who lies to his girlfriend? You don't sound much different than the guys who lie to me."

Huey pointedly stares at her and she goes to light another cigarette.

"No."Huey says sternly he won't watch her harm her body more than she probably does when he isn't around.

Kay rolls her eyes and watches Huey work. "Have you done anymore art?" Huey asks Kay smiles proudly. "I sure did, let me go get you some."

She stands to go into the back and brings back two big paintings as well as sitting them down to get more.

Huey goes to look at them. They aren't detailed like Riley's. They're abstract paintings.

Like they are supposed to convey emotions or something like that. She's yet to convey one of his.

"Because you only have like two emotions. "Kay says "I love Jazmine oh wait do I love Jazmine?" She drops her voice to mock his. Huey frowns up at her.

"Oh wait I'm sorry you also have: Hm I'm horny. Where is Jazmine?" Kay still has her voice pitched low. "Wait how can I forget this one?: Revolution."

She throws up her fist and frowns in an attempt to mock Huey but he doesn't give her the satisfaction as he looks at the canvas. One catches his attention more than the others.

It's black background and has just a big orange and red exlosion in the middle.

"What's the story behind this one?" Huey asks picking it up. Kay shrugs."I did that one at the shelter..I was pissed but didn't speak on it because..well I don't know why I didn't speak but I didn't."

"Stoic on the outside." Huey reads the label on the back the canvas. Kay sighs "Yup people must like that one it got the most bids online and-

"Cancel them." Huey says "I want this." Kay raises a brow."You haven't even seen the bids and I need this money I-

"I'll pay you and owe you or whatever but I want this one." Huey looks up at her. She's looking at the picture then she looks at her friend.

"Have it." She says "It's a gift."

Huey looks at her."No I'll give you something for it." Kay shakes her head and holds up her hands. "I'll take your money but not for the painting. The painting is a gift."

Huey smirks and looks back at his picture. "I like this."

Kay shrugs "Well good for you."

He orders her some food to eat since her fridge is damn near empty and finishes her desk then he leaves with his gift. "Aye Huey." Kay says as she stands behind the door.

"Whatever it is don't let it eat away at you." She says Huey looks away. Kay sighs. "It'll be okay."

"Okay.. well uh I'll talk to granddad about the job." Huey says going down the stairs.

He walks home and thinks about his painting. It's big and kind of heavy and he may look crazy carrying it but he doesn't care.

Why do people ever care about what people think anyway? The world would be better if people spent more time on helping one another rather than judging and being afraid to be judged.

Huey walks home and keeps his eyes in front of him at all time while carrying the picture under his arm. He putting it up in his room when he gets to his apartment and he'll see it every morning.

Huey gets to Timid deer and can see Jazmine sitting on his stoop waiting for him. Huey walks up the driveway and to the stoop where Jazmine sits.

She looks up at him and her nose is red. Huey rolls his eyes when she jumps up and clasps her hands together." Huey I've been waiting here for you."

She's cold he can tell. It's becoming Autumn and she's wearing one of her dresses and only a cardigan. Huey's frustration with her grows when he see's how she shivers.

"Why didn't you just wait inside? Granddad and Riley are in there. "Huey says Jazmine looks startled. He hates when she does that.

"I just wanted to see you." She says in a small voice. Huey rolls his eyes "So you had to freeze to do that?"

Jazmine furrows her brow and Huey lowers his tone. She always does this whole devoted girlfriend crap just to make it seem like she goes above and beyond for him.

He opens the door and she follows quietly. "Where did you go?"She asks as Huey goes into the kitchen.

"I went to see a friend." Huey speaks in a clipped tone. Jazmine goes to retrieve his painting and pulls the paper off it.

"What's this? "She asks Huey opens his bottle of water. "It's a painting. Can't you tell? You're looking right at it."

Jazmine stares at it more. "I know but of what?"

"It's called stoic on the outside." Huey says"I'm bringing it home and putting it-

"In your closet right? "Jazmine asks "I'm sorry but this picture is scary I don't know if I want to see this whenever I come over."

Huey frowns and throws his empty water bottle away then he walks over to Jazmine and takes his painting.

"Well stay from over there because its going in my room. "He grabs his keys and walks to the car.

He puts his picture on the backseat and since Jazmine kind of pissed him off he takes his time going back inside. Granddad is on his way out with Ruckus telling him about how Huey almost beat him within an inch of his life.

Granddad only nods like he cares. "Huey find yourselves some dinner. I'm eating out."

"Okay can we have some-

"No money. "His grandfather cheeses as he and Ruckus get inside Dorothy and speed off.

He goes inside and his brother is listening to his music on his earphones. Huey tugs them out. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken. "Riley says putting a ear bud in his ear. "Fried. "He adds Huey only shakes his head mentally denying his brothers fried chicken request.

He goes upstairs to see if Jazmine has eaten anything so then if and when Emeryss comes over he can get them all fed at once.

He opens his bedroom door and Jazmine sits there in the middle of his bed with the covers over her.

"Uh I was about to feed Riley, are you hungry?" Huey walks over to his computer chair and is about to sit when he realizes he's stepped on something.

"You're naked." Huey says holding up her discarded panties. She's blushing red underneath the covers.

"Because.." She says in that Minnie mouse on helium tone of voice.

He didn't ask her why she was naked. He didn't care why. Huey smirks and goes to lock his door. Riley has in his earphones so it shouldn't bother him.

He doesn't know what put her in the mood for sex but he won't turn her down. It may be just what he needs.

He goes to the bed and pulls the covers back exposing her in all her naked glory. She isn't as bashful as she used to be about her body and that's a good thing because she has a beautiful body.

The curve of her hips ,those two lovely breasts, Her long legs that seem to go on for day, and her soft caramel complexion covering it all.

"Huey Freeman stop staring at me. "Jazmine says Huey shakes from his gaze and looks up at her and those eyes.

Right now they're asking. '_Will_ _this make you happy_?' He looks back at her and hopes once again if she can read what his eyes plead. _'You always make me happy_.'

She instead touches her breasts in an attempt to remind him of what's waiting. He hungrily looks back down and her and sadly goes to undress. It's sad she can never understand what he's trying to say. He doesn't even understand himself.

But he understands her. Even when she doesn't understand herself. Why can't he cry out for help without opening his mouth? Why can't she discover the truth so he could stop lying?

He looks at her in those eyes again as he pushes inside her. They're still trying to find a sign that he's happy. Even when she's winces in pain as if it were their first time she's still trying to find out if she's pleasing him.

She is pleasing him though. Feeling her and touching her can be enough to get him through life forever.

Her face fills with pleasure as Huey gets reacquainted with her body and begins speeding up his pace. She's whining out his name as he rests his elbows on his pillows and continues his ministrations.

He keeps himself steady and even with his rhythmic thrusting and he is sure to kiss her while he's at it.

She feels so good. This would be the perfect time to take a knife and rip it through his back because he's so unguarded and letting himself fully commit to Jazmine and her body.

He kind of wishes she didn't moan in his ear so loud so that way if anybody comes in and tries anything he could hear and attack. He'd be stark naked but he'd still attack.

He'd protect Jazmine.

She wraps her legs around him and he's so gone. Her hair smells so good and it's so soft. Her skin feels like the warmest silk against him.

Her face pressed in his neck and her hands traveling over his back. He kisses her on the lips fully and roughly while still pressing into her.

The head board begins to bump into the wall a little and Huey doesn't care. He continues to do what he's doing.

Jazmine's legs quiver and her muscles spasm around him and he continues thrusting into her.

She wraps around him tighter and holds on as a throaty yelp leaves her throat. Her head is pushed into the pillows as her orgasm overtakes her and Huey keeps going until his end overtakes him as well.

He finished inside her as always then pulls out. Her nerves make her really crazy ticklish and she shivers a lot so Huey doesn't touch her. He only watches her.

"Thanks. "He says this because he feels obligated to thank her for letting him have her in such a way and never letting another do it. He hopes it translates.

Jazmine blinks at him. Huey spares her a half smirk and an amused brow raise to make her think he's okay and his problem was only a sexually frustrated problem and she solved it.

Well maybe it was half sexual frustration but that's the same as one of his everyday frustrations. Sex wasn't the only problem actually it wasn't even a real problem he went years without having sex and he loves Jazmine so if she never gave it to him he'd still love her.

However, if Jazmine says she wants sex.. he'd gladly oblige.

But all he wants is to be with her and be rid of this other stuff that's causing him to lie. He'd never fight again if it meant losing her.

He's going to walk away from it. That's final, he's going to be working in that bookstore for Jazmine and himself. He's still going to buy her jewelry and take her to museums and where ever she wants to go.

He looks back at her and sees she's staring. Her nerves must've calmed down and she's just sleepy now. But she's sitting on her knees staring at him in her shirt and underwear.

"What are you staring at?" Huey asks not realizing how tired his voice sounds. Maybe he is tired.

Jazmine shrugs. "I just want to see if you're happy... I know waiting for the seventeenth every month is no fun..

She trails off in Huey's mind but he's staring at her still like he's listening. How selfish could she think he is? He's not hung up over sex. Sure he's going to take it but she actually thinks that's all he has to worry about?

He would be upset but can't because if sex was the major problem then Jazmine would've solved it.

He reaches up and kisses her on the mouth for trying to fix a problem he doesn't really have. Jazmine deepens it and they fall back on the bed and Jazmine pulls away to laugh. "What?" Huey asks.

She looks down between them and Huey does as well then blushes. He's still naked.

He climbs from bed and frowns at his laughing girlfriend. "Shut up. "He says searching for his underwear.

He can't seem to find them on the floor and blushes at the fact that he knows Jazmine is looking at him.

He turns around and glares at her but she's in the bed grinning with her clothes off again.

Huey smirks and climbs back in with her. Riley has to find his own food because Huey has an appetite for something else.

This may not be the problem but it sure as hell solves a few things.

* * *

**AN/ So a lot of Huey emotion and confusion. I think Huey is just really a complicated character to grasp. But expect a little more from him soon.**

**A lot of thinking and action from him. ****And most of all a lot of drama.**

**Review responses:**

**Tabbykatroses:**** Omg I procrastinate soooo much for a college student it's ridiculous. lol sorry I wasn't helping. Thanks for the r&r love!**

**Callac:**** Yes we back at it! Glad to see you review again! Hope you continue to read and review thanks for the r&r!**

**Mz Jade:**** Yeah Huey know he like that bumping and grinding with Jazmine! Cindy and Caesar some freaky deaks! damn they on that 'neighbors know my name ish' for real.**

**You so right about those last two things. He certainly got some and they don't stay mad for long! lol thanks for the r&r love!**

**VitaminH20-Energy:**** Really? Thanks doll! lol I love when you guys makes predictions because more often then not the predictions are spot on. It's always cool seeing how close you guys get! Thanks for the r&r!**

**Julie-the-one:**** Awww I'm sorry! sometimes I just have a hard time writing the ideas for this one. It's like I have an idea of how things will tie together but I still can't make it connect and sometimes I look at how the reviews and responses are so different from TEOJD I start thinking like what's the point?**

**But as long as you guys keep supporting I will definitely keep writing and updating. I just really like being ahead of you guys with my writing so that way there is never a cliffhanger.**

**But I don't think I'll leave this incomplete. I did a little writing recently. So there's something to look forward too!**

**Thanks so much for the support and I will def hit you up when I get in a funk! But I won't stop writing. Even if it's not this one I'll do oneshots to keep all the gears going. Thanks for the r&r!**

**Mercedes B****:You back! lol yeah Jazmine got some shit going on but not as much as Huey that's for sure! Also I understand I been going through the same thing! Make that money !stack that paper so you can replace big daddy X's xbox. lol thanks for the r&r love!**

**Jaslove1:Huey has a total gushy middle for Jazmine and I had to make sure I kept him in character can't have him all romantic. Also I wanted to write them getting caught but I think Huey would probably keep going.**

**But they was like fuck it. In the laundry room wherever! lol thanks for the r&r!**

**Ch0senOne: I haven't even written that far yet lol but who knows maybe she won't find out? Wink wink. lol thanks for the r&r love!**

* * *

**Thanks guys hope you liked this chapter going to email my professor about her comment and class and maybe she'll apologize.**

**Fingers crossed.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guys I had a long busy ass few days. So since I'm feeling so good about something that happened this week I have a surprise for you guys. Stay tuned to the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

Huey Freeman was uncomfortable. He was really truly uncomfortable. He had half a mind to walk out and go on a latenight jog and keep going all the way back to Chicago.

He looks around the room at the rest of his friends. Caesar is currently staring with disgust written all over his features.

And Cindy is staring with interested eyes looking away at some parts as well. Hiro has his face hidden under his pillow with his head on Bre's lap while Cairo is making a squinted eye face.

And Jazmine. His Beloved girlfriend who's idea this was is making a face like she's about to cry.

What has all his friends acting like this? You may ask. Well you can credit that to the dvd currently playing in the front room of his and Caesar's apartment.

At Cindy's request they all watched_ Saw 2 _since it was her night to pick a movie for the movie night they all have every third Sunday.

Like he said before Jazmine's idea. Cindy and Bre had agreed readily but the guys weren't thrilled at all but Huey made them promise they'd show up or else they would get no more money for the fights.

They all had a change of heart.

But right now even he wished he wasn't there. This was straight up torture porn. He could tolerate a murder scene or two but this was too graphic and he watched actual martial arts death videos and has been illegal mma fighting for months and still this shit made him uncomfortable.

The movie ends and Cindy takes it out the player then looks at everyone."How was it?"

Everyone makes a noise of mixed answers."I thought it was..colorful." Jazmine says playing with her necklace.

"Yeah the blood was a nice shade of red."Bre adds. Hiro sits up then."Is it over?" Cindy rolls her eyes."Yes you big bitch."

Hiro frowns. Caesar stretches"Yeah that was..interesting." Huey sits up and moves Jazmine off his lap.

Cairo stands also."So when is the next fight?" He asks Huey shoots him a death glare when Jazmine looks up curiously.

"What fight?"She asks lightly. Caesar cuts in when Cairo is about to answer"He means the next Mayweather fight." He puts his arm across Cairo's shoulder; his face confused.

"Yup Cairo loves his boxing."Hiro adds Jazmine pokes out her lips."Hm I hate that kind of stuff what's the point? It's so scary and-

"Jazmine I think I hear a skype call in my room."Huey says Jazmine takes off for it may be her mother.

"I don't hear nothing."Cindy says putting back on her shoes. Huey shrugs and Caesar walks Cindy and Bre back to their dorms when Jazmine comes back Cairo is recovering from his gut punch in the stomach from Huey.

He is confused and about to strike back until Jazmine returns."Is there still any popcorn left?"

"Uh yeah here."Hiro gives her a bowl and Jazmine goes into the kitchen with it.

"I'll just walk these two out."Huey says Hiro and Cairo say goodbye to Jazmine and she waves excitedly.

Once outside Cairo punches Huey back."What you do that for?"Cairo asks Huey holds his stomach now while Hiro watches amused.

"Because you almost told.."He looks back to the door then speaks in a hushed tone."Jazmine."

Cairo looks aware now then a little apologetic then angry again."So you punch me because _you _still keeping secrets?"

Huey rolls his and I'll do it again if need be." The boys are about to square up when Hiro cuts in."Look we all know Huey isn't going to tell Jazmine so we should keep it on the dl until he's ready."

Huey nods in agreement. Hiro then smirks."Eventually he's going to grab his balls from Jazmine's purse and be a man." Cairo snickers then.

Huey frowns."Both you can go." Huey goes to turn into his apartment leaving his laughing friends outside.

"Jazmine?"Huey calls because he doesn't see her where he left her in the kitchen or front room.

He walks in the apartment further then he sees her on the couch balled in a knot pretending to sleep. Huey drops all his body weight on her and like he expected Jazmine goes off giggling.

"Huey Freeman get off me."She laughs trying to lift Huey's torso off her."Hm? Oh I thought you were sleep." Huey sits up next to her on the couch.

Jazmine sits up and stares at him."Can you believe it Huey? We're about to start our first college classes tomarrow." She claps her hands together excitedly.

Huey raises his brow quickly then drops them."I guess." Jazmine pushes his torso.

"I'm going to go shower."She says Huey watches her sashay away from him and goes into the hallway to get a towel.

"So when are you going to actually..I don't know.. go back to your dorm?"Huey asks Jazmine hasn't gone back to her dorm since they came back from Woodcrest.

Jazmine turns back around."I told you who is my roommate."

Huey nods."Okay..?" Jazmine pouts."Well that girl was a big meanie in highschool and I'm emotionally fragile."

_Oh really?_

Huey sighs."Maybe you should give her a chance, you know actually talk to her and try to coexist."

Jazmine makes a thinking face."Nah I'll just stay here. Besides I thought you liked me being here."

Huey feels confused."Now who the _hell_ would say that?" Jazmine throws her towel at his face then goes to the bathroom.

He lies in bed after joining Jazmine in her shower the girls laughter had filled the bathroom like the steam on the mirror.

Jazmine hasn't arrived from the bathroom and it's already nine thirty. He needs to be sleep so Jazmine needs to hurry and lie down.

He says this because he doesn't want her climbing in bed after he's already sleep,adjusting herself next to him and ultimately waking him up and keeping him woke until morning.

If Huey gets woken up he can never go back to sleep so he rather Jazmine already be in bed before he goes to sleep.

"Jazmine. Will you hurry up?"Huey calls. His voice struggling to fight back a yawn.

She silent and Huey waits for a second before sighing and climbing from bed. Did she get fucking lost?

He walks out his room and into the hallway where he hears the toliet flush and sees the light go off. Jazmine comes out the bathroom and smiles her megawatt smile at him.

"Did you call me?"She asks him Huey stares"Yeah I did..I'm tired and-

"Okay I'm coming.."She says walking past him and back into his bedroom. Huey stares at her because she seems off.

Well Jazmine is normally off. "What took you so long?"Huey asks her as she pulls back her side of the covers.

"You have to account for my everyminute when I'm not with you?"Jazmine asks him her voice holding an edge.

Huey narrows his eyes at her."No I just didn't want you walking me up after I've gotten settled."

Jazmine flops down on the bed."Well maybe you'd sleep better if I was just at my own dorm then?"

_What the hell?_

"Actually yeah,I would."Huey says Jazmine's eyes widen then narrow."Fine."She stands from bed.

"But you're already here so let's lie down."Huey says as he sits on the bed with his back to her. He can feel Jazmine stare at him while he goes to turn out the light.

She still stands there while he gets in the bed."Jazmine just lie down."

What a random mood swing.

He sees her silhouette get in bed and try to stay far away from him. Huey smirks in the darkness.

_Cute._

"Goodnight Jazmine."Huey says She only sighs in return. "Good_night_ Jazmine."He repeats.

"Goodnight Huey Freeman."Jazmine says back harshly. Huey sighs because he has no idea what he's done to her.

He stares above them because no use in trying to go to sleep with Jazmine wide awake she's going to toss and turn all night.

He waits almost fourteen minutes before he feels her turn and face him. He looks back and even though it's dark he knows that they are both staring at eachother's faces.

"Come here."He says and Jazmine does; she slides her entire body over to lie on him.

She hums tiredly and Huey yawns as she wraps her leg over his waist and moves her face into his neck to get more comfortable. His poor left arm is going to be trapped beneath Jazmine all night and numb in the morning.

They don't have to talk about it. They both know it's okay. He hopes it's okay.

Jazmine falls asleep and Huey soon after.

* * *

In the morning his classes start before Jazmine and he tries to eject his dead numb arm from beneath Jazmine at eight in the morning.

She stirs awake as Huey goes to turn off his alarm and head into the bathroom. He knows Jazmine will lie down a few minutes before waking up and trying to make him eat something.

He undresses in the bathroom after grabbing a towel and fresh clothes. In the bathroom he looks into the mirror at himself.

He isn't bruised...much from his fights. He never has too many bruises. That's a good thing.

He goes into the kitchen afterwards and sees Jazmine at the stove."Huey we have to eat breakfast because a balanced breakfast is a great start to a productive day."

"Okay."Is all he says going to help her prepare. They eat and Huey listens to Jazmine go on and on about how she hope her day goes.

"What time does your day end?"She asks Huey looks up from where he was _trying_ to read the newspaper that had been delivered to the door.

"When I come home and sleep."He says drinking from his glass. Jazmine smiles"That's not what I mean I'm asking when you're done with classes so that we can go to lunch or something since I won't be staying the night here tonight."

_Good._ Huey thinks he doesn't need her in his face every 4.5 seconds.

"My last class ends at three thirty."Huey says Jazmine gasps"Oh my God mine ends at three."

"So I'm sure you can find something to distract you for thirty minutes...maybe somebody may have an giant hamster wheel lying around."

Jazmine frowns."So what time are you going to work?"

Huey sighs."Look Jazmine I don't really think taking that job would be smart for me right now."

Jazmine raises a brow."Um taking a job that can help you pay for rent and food isn't smart? Okay.."

Huey sighs"I don't have to explain it to you but I will..My schedule is already fully packed with-

"With what?"Jazmine asks"You go to class and come home. You did more in highschool Huey Freeman."

Huey frowns as she stands and takes their plates."We don't actually participate in things so what exactly is keeping you from taking this simple job?"

Huey almost told her because he'll have enough money from fighting but doesn't say it. And what does she mean by them not participating in things?

"Because Jazmine I'm old enough to make my own decisions and it's what I've decided."Huey says firmly to her back where she stands at the sink."Lock up when you're done here. I'll handle the dishes."

And with that he's out the door and on the way to his first class. Why is she always so damned nosy? It's impossible not to lie when she won't stop asking questions.

Sure he planned on getting the job at the bookstore but not until he was done with the fights. And when that time came he'd just tell Fahkeem to make sure he got the job back.

Simple as that.

"Now I want you all to know that this class will NOT be an easy feat. You won't be able to slide by in this class. I expect hard word and 180% work and effort no bare minimum. "Professor Perrault says as she stands at her desk in front of the class.

Huey managed to get a seat right infront of her. How lucky.

He doesn't miss the slight glare she'd send in his direction every so often. Just great the next eight weeks are going to be long.

The bell rings and she dismisses everyone. Huey sits a moment so he won't have to be caught up in the rushed crowd.

He stands and gathers his things then goes to walk up the stairs behind a few more students.

"Freeman."Professor Perrault says to his back. Huey stops and turns around going back down the stairs.

Huey walks back to her desk and waits for her to look up at him. "I pulled your files."

Huey doesn't answer and she doesn't look up still. He knows where this is going.

All roads lead back to Domestic Terrorist.

She finally looks up."Do you have anything you want to say about this?"

Huey blinks and looks away."I'm retired." The two are quiet. Then she clears her throat.

"Well Freeman I see you've been keeping a low profile..."She says Huey looks back at her.

"I suggest you keep that up."She says taking off her glasses"You don't want me as your enemy."

Huey blinks at her. "Okay can I go now?" She sits back in her chair."Yes you can go."

Huey turns to leave. Professor Perrault calls behind him."Remember what I said Freeman and this semester will fly by."

Huey exits the class doors and exhales. He closes his eyes and leans his head back. "Huey!"

_Damn can't even have a moment._

Huey opens his eyes and unleans himself as Jazmine comes towards him. Her cheeks flushed from running probably.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was meeting with someone."Jazmine says crashing her lips into his own briefly.

"How long have you been waiting?"She asks Huey shrugs"Not long." He tries to remove Professor Perrault from his mind so that he can bask in some of Jazmine's radiance and happiness.

It's almost like their argument earlier didn't happen.

"How did you enjoy your first day of class?" Jazmine asks. Huey doesn't answer her as he takes her bag from her and slings it over his shoulder along with his own and then taking her hand and leading her to where ever she wants.

Jazmine decides she wants to go meet everyone else at the commons area. Huey reluctantly agrees.

They get to an area where Cindy Bre and Caesar sit. Caesar and Cindy are being grossly affectionate as usual and Bre is being..Hiroless.

That's the only way he ever pays attention to that girl is if she's with Hiro or not. Because that's all she centers her universe around.

Does she play sports? What does she enjoy? Is there anything else to her other than Hiro-Hiro-Hiro-Hiro?

Same with Cindy lately. Everysince she stopped doing basketball all she focuses on is being a better Cindy.

Which wouldn't be a bad thing if she were being a better Cindy for herself rather than for Caesar.

She interested in sports management just so she can manage Caesar. She's no longer living and trying to accomplish things for herself.

Huey frowns at Jazmine's hand for trying to reach in his pocket for change."Vending machine."Is all she says.

Huey shakes his head and reaches in his other pocket to give her change to buy that disgusting peach pop she drinks.

"Thank you."Jazmine says pecking him with her lips on his cheeks. "Go Jazmine."

She stands with Cindy and Bre to walk to the vending machine and Huey wonders why they always have to do things in a flock.

Caesar question that aloud then he turns to Huey."So how was your first day?"

Huey shrugs."I think my political science professor is out to get me." Caesar smirks."Well Huey did you expose to her your pessimistic-

Huey cuts Caesar a glare that makes him shut up."No I just think she's a evil. She pulled my files and saw _that.. _then she told me I don't want her as an enemy."

Caesar raises a brow and drinks his carbonated drink."Woah well you better stay out her way then Freeman. She sounds like she doesn't play well with others."

Huey stares at the girls walking back."Well neither do I. She's not getting away with threatening me."

Caesar smirks and is about to ask what Huey has planned when Cindy plops down next to him.

Jazmine sits down and pulls the tab on her drink back."They ran out of peach so I had to get grape and-

Huey blocks out the rest of story and just watches her talk. She has her hair in a back ponytail and she wears a sundress and ballet flats. He watches how she'll put her hands on the table and talk while having her back perched like sometype of bird.

Then she turns her attention back to him so he begins listening."And she told me it'll be a great way to make friends."

Huey blinks at her because he doesn't know what she's talking about. Jazmine smiles."The director of the MCPBC. You know the one I met with today?"

Huey blinks still. "MCPBC?" He feels bad for not listening to her now.

Jazmine smiles."It stands for the Mission College Pastry Baking club!" Huey and the rest of the table stare at Jazmine while she prepares to go into detail.

He blocks her out again.

After an hour of listening to pointless banter Huey tells Jazmine he's leaving and she looks up at him sadly.

"But we were supposed to talk about our day."She tells him. Huey stands anyway."We spent the last hour doing that."

He goes to kiss her and she jerks her head away."I'll see you later Huey." She says Huey sighs and stands.

"Sure Jazmine."

He raises his chin to everyone else and leaves, he can still feel Jazmine's burning glare on his back as he walks away from them.

He walks to the parking lot and passes the Gamma Nova's who seem to be getting ready to go perform in the commons area. He got out just in time.

"Hey wait up!"Huey stops walking and expects to see Jazmine when he turns around. But it isn't Jazmine it's some other girl.

She's dressed in a silver leotard with big boots just like the other Gamma Novas and her hair is almost the color of Jazmine's she's just alot shorter and her skin is a little darker.

Huey stares to ask her what she wants. The girl puts her hand on her hip."I'm butterfly Nova Tay."

"Your mother named you butterfly nova Tay?"Huey asks raising a brow. Tay nods"Yes my Soror mother."

Huey rolls his eyes and takes in her outfit again."You look ridiculous."

Butterfly Nova Tay rolls her eyes."Why didn't he call?"

Huey blinks."If you told me your name was butterfly Nova I probably wouldn't call you either."

Butterfly Nova Tay slaps his arm."That's not funny. We hung out at the mixer and then we went back to the dorms and he never called me like he said he would."

Huey blinks again."I don't even know who you're talking about."

Butterfly Nova Tay stomps her foot."Michael!"

Huey shakes his head at Caesar."You should forget about that."

"Why?"

Huey goes to open his car door."Because he has a prior." Butterfly Nova Tay stares."What the hell does that mean?"

Huey is about to answer when he looks behind Butterfly Nova Tay and sees a fuming head of orange marching towards them both.

"Huey! Freeman!" She splits his name up and spits it out toward them. Huey sighs at Jazmine then at the oblivious Butterfly who's about to get squashed.

"Is this why you left me?"She says in a shaky voice trying not to cry. Huey then notices that Cindy is behind her as well.

Huey swallows thickly. "Jazmine relax."

"Don't tell me to relax! Why are you out here talking to some girl?"Jazmine acusses him.

"I'm butterfly."The girl speaks up. Huey sighs when Jazmine stares at her then looks back at Huey her eyes welling up.

"You left me for some stripper?"She cries. Huey growls when he sees Cindy put her hair in a ponytail preparing for a brawl.

A crowd starts gathering and Huey has to put an end to the Minstrel show. "Jazmine calm down. She was asking me about Cairo."

Huey lies and internally curses Caesar for making him lie infront of Cindy. Jazmine's face changes and she looks at the girl while Cindy stops putting Vaseline on her face.

Butterfly Tay looks confused."Uh no I was-

"We call him by his last name."Huey says cutting her off and looking back at Jazmine."I'll tell him to call you."

Butterfly Nova Tay looks pacified and smiles."Okay!" She turns to leave followed by Cindy who tries to sneak off too.

The crowd moves along and Huey frowns severely at Jazmine. She gives him a guilty half smile.

"Huey I-

"Get in the car Jazmine."Huey says Jazmine opens her mouth to speak then closes it before just walking around the car and getting in.

Huey gets inside next."Since when are you so damn jealous?"

"Since you became so distant!"She tells him turning her back towards the car window. Huey leans his head back on the headrest and listens to Jazmine go on about all the times he's been disconnected from her.

He knows she's right but he can't help if he doesn't want to be around her twentyfour seven. People need space and the less space Jazmine gives him the more likely he is to continue lying to her.

"See you're doing it right now!"She yells at him. Huey looks at her."Listen Jazmine we don't have to be together every moment of each day. That doesn't make me happy."

Jazmine stares at him and hurt flashes in her irises."So all this time..I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with you and it's me?"

_No._

Huey doesn't answer because the truth will just make her ask more questions. Everything is so complicated.

"Fine. Do you want to break up?"She asks folding her arms and looking ahead. Huey looks at her then.

"No Jazmine."He says. "I just want some space is all."

He doesn't want space. But he needs it.

Jazmine looks at him and makes a confused face."A single man can have all the space he wants Huey Freeman."

"Look just give me a little space and time to myself every so often and we'll be fine also who I have conversations with is none of your damn business so the next time you see me doing that you need to have some control over yourself."

Jazmine blinks at him and her eyes water then she looks away."I'm at this big school far from home and the one person I depend on for security is sick and tired of me. Okay great."

Huey feels sort of bad but needs to stick by his argument. So he thinks about her comment she made the other night."Jazmine this is college you are suppose to open yourself to new experiences and try different things. You are in a club now so that's a start."

He looks at her and sees her staring at him her lip quivering. She has no valid argument. He won and hopefully will get her off his back for a while.

"Okay.."She says and goes get out. Huey takes her hand and turns her face to him. He kisses her and she returns it.

"Come over tonight."He says Jazmine pulls away."Maybe it's too soon I don't want to smother you."

"You can start giving me space tomorrow."He tells her.

Huey watches her get out the car and walk back over to where Cindy is and he pulls away. Telling that to Jazmine was really hard but he needs her distracted for a while longer until he's done with the fighting.

He drove to his storage unit and parked away from it so that he could walk the long deserted path for a while. He didn't want to risk the cameras seeing him drive to it.

The owner is an old man and Huey only walks past him while he sleeps in his desk. He walks until he's at the big garage and unlocks it pushing the door up and walking in then closing it back behind him.

Huey turns on light inside and everything is illuminated. His workout equipment, his posters,his books and other boxes.

Huey walks over to his laptop and sits in the fold up chair before dialing Emeryss on a disposable phone.

He scrolls through his emails from members of his now abandoned radical leftist organizations.

"Hello?"She answers Huey sighs and waits a moment then begins talking. "I need you to pull a file for me."

* * *

_**So I met somebody! Can you guys guess? He's a rapper and I went to a show he did here and went to the after party. Yall OMG OMG OMG OMG I HAD A FULL FUCKING 34MINUTE CONVERSATION WITH THIS MAN. **_

_**I met people that night who want me to work with them when I'm done with school for film. They were all so nice and supportive.**_

_**GUYS YOU GUYS YOU GUYS! GUYS GUYS GUYS! I just!**_

_**Guys! **_

_**So since I'm in a great mood and class ends on the 14th I have a new Story to post tonight called Of Lipgloss and bandaids. It's a companion piece to TEOJD. Huey's POV in highschool. I had already started writing it at the same time as this one.**_

_**AND**_

_**I'm bringing back a story I had uploaded but deleted. It's a Caesar's pov story but It's a Juey story. PLEASE Don't worry it's only five-seven chapters.**_

_**But I'd love for you guys to read and review.**_

_**We need to revive this boondocks archive doe.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Guys I am suffering from major writer's block I don't know what the hell to do. None of my ideas are coming out. WHAT THE FUCK.**

**Also The rapper I met was MOS DEF! AKA Yasiin Bey! OMG YALL! YES YES YES! He was so nice! I would've passed him the cheeks if he wanted.**

**Yes lawd.**

* * *

"Huey are you..Touching yourself in there?"Jazmine calls from the otherside of his bathroom door.

Huey frowns at the mirror he's standing infront of looking at his chest. He's covered in blue and purple bruises.

The last fight was intense. However the stakes were high so he had to take a few hits before finishing his opponent.

He had been sore and had to get away from Jazmine who was in a hugging mood and irritating his bruises.

Masturbating had been her third guess in the last hour. "Huey what you're doing is normal and I'm not judging you..It may be hereditary."

Huey rolls his eyes in the mirror.

"I just don't understand why you choose to do it this way rather than do it with me.."Jazmine's voice becomes more heavier and laced with insecurity.

Huey waits for her impending attitude to come.

"Am I fat? Or do you just really like yourself now Huey Freeman?"Jazmine probably has her hand perched on her hip.

Huey turns and opens the door sticking his head out just enough and startling Jazmine.

"When I'm done here I'm going to have sex with you Jazmine and we will do it all night."Huey says in her face darkly.

"Hard."

He runs his eyes over her then when they lock with her green ones he sticks his head back inside the door and locks it.

Jazmine hits the door, hard."Well is it Constipation?"She asks. Huey sighs. She won't stop until she knows what he's doing and how to fix it.

He puts more peroxide on his chest. It looks like a there is a footprint on his ribs.

"I just pulled up a constipation remedy on my phone.."Jazmine says"Do you have any Q-tips and Vaseline?"

Huey frowns at the mirror and grabs his shirt putting it on and stepping out the bathroom.

Jazmine stands there with her arms folded."Are you done?"

"Can't a man go to the damned bathroom in peace?"He asks walking toward her.

"No."Jazmine says and tries to go inside the bathroom. Huey wraps his arms around her and drags her into his bedroom. Ignoring the pain on his chest.

"You wanted my attention now you have it."He says to her. Jazmine hums happily and falls back on the bed.

He manages to keep her from going under his shirt and scratching him up.

"What were you doing in there?"She asks him while catching her breath.

Huey sighs."Jazmine." Is all he says. He's sitting on the side of the bed putting on his underwear.

He turns around to glare at her. Jazmine rolls her eyes and flops her naked self back against the headboard.

"Excuse me for worrying about you."

"Jazmine I was in the bathroom. I wasn't gone out of town for ten weeks!"Huey throws up his hands and tries to keep his tone even.

"Okay Huey Freeman."Jazmine frowns."O-KAY." she throws up her hands to say that she's done and Huey is grateful.

She pulls the covers over her and goes to put on her clothes again. Huey watches her and remembers their agreement.

"I thought we decided tomorrow we can have space..tonight we can lounge around..Caesar isn't here and I got some movies we can watch together."He doesn't want her to go.

Jazmine turns back around."Well I got invited to meet with the Gamma Novas."

Huey blinks."When?" Jazmine smiles"Tonight."

Huey shakes his head at her while getting dressed."I mean when did you get invited?"

"Well after you left I went to say sorry to Butterfly and she told me I should stop by their house and maybe I can become a pledge."She sounds excited.

Huey rubs his neck. That would be a goodway to keep her off his back but..

"Well tonight it's suppose to be about..us so you can't just reschedule?"He asks Jazmine stares."Huey Freeman first you want space then I find the perfect opportunity to get out of your hair and you want me to reschedule?"

Huey sighs then shrugs."Yes."

Jazmine scoffs"You selfish child. I already broke my sex on the 17th rule since you want'Space' and now you try to change my plans because now you don't want space?"

"I do want space..just tonight I don't"Huey reasons Jazmine sucks her teeth."Well it doesn't work that way."

She turns and exits his room and Huey follows."Are you for real Jazmine?"

"Also you spent most of our time in the bathroom doing God knows what so.."

She ignores him and goes to grab an apple out the fruitbowl then kissing him goodbye and leaving.

Huey stares at the closed door. The fuck just happened?

"And now I'm here."Huey finishes his story and Cairo laughs. "Man Jazmine owned your ass."

Huey frowns and sits the game controller down. "Everything is so damn confusing right now."

Cairo shrugs."I mean you've been illegally streetfighting for months and lying to your girlfriend about it so you tell her you need space and now that she's going to give it to you..you don't want it."

Huey hates when people simplify things that are complicated to him. "That's not it. I want space but only when I decide it's time for space."

Cairo stares"You know how selfish you sound? Jazmine isn't something you can turn on and turn off whenever you're ready...what I suggest you do is tell her the truth and-

"No."Huey says cutting him off. He doesn't want to hear that shit."I'm almost done with fighting and when I am..Me and Jazmine will go back to normal."

Cairo shrugs and sits back on his couch. "Atleast you getting some man..it's been-

"How would you know if me and Jazmine have sex?"Huey asks frowning. Cairo smirks."Well you do right?"

Huey looks away."That's none of your business..."

Cairo laughs"Well lucky you..I'm not even getting that."

Huey doesn't care about Cairo's sexlife so he pointedly ignores him by turning his head toward the door. Cairo gets the hint and stops talking.

"You know having a kid makes me see things differently."Cairo says.

Huey wonders why because he's hardly around the kid and only sends the kid's mother money but really he doesn't even know if the child is his.

"You don't even know if he's your son or not."Huey says. Cairo looks at him with a stare only matched by his own.

"I know but..I still want to look after him" He looks away then and sighs. "Even if he isn't he's just a kid."

Huey doesn't want to talk about this anymore. Then he may start thinking. And thoughts are always something one can keep in their head.

Somebody knocks on Cairo's door and he goes to answer. Butterfly Tay is at the door and Huey actually smirks at her. She's dressed normal and walks right in.

Cairo looks confused at her and closes his door."Uh can I help you?" Butterfly Tay turns around and puts her hand on her hip.

"I'm looking for Cairo."She says Cairo smirks"Okay you found him." She shakes her head."No he's-

"That's Cairo."Huey buts in. "As far as you're concerned that other Cairo has priors like I told you. So this is Cairo...you should get to know him."

Butterfly Tay stares at Huey then Cairo then she shrugs."Well Cairo...you said you'd call."

Cairo raises a brow."Uh..can someone enlighten me as to what's going on here?" Huey only walks toward the door.

"Nope. But maybe she can can help you solve your problem."

Huey walks towards his apartment hoping to catch up with Caesar. And he does his friend is playing music in their apartment so loud while ironing in the front room that if someone came up behind him and hit him across the head he wouldn't have heard it coming.

Huey turns off the music. Caesar turns around Huey frowns at him."You made me lie to Jazmine."

Caesar raises a questioning brow. So Huey explains"Butterfly Tay?"

"Ohhhh"Caesar laughs"Yeah butterfly I messed around with her during me and Cindy's break..maybe I'll give her a call."

"Don't bother I left her with Cairo."Huey says Caesar frowns"What for?"

"Because you're with Cindy." Huey says raising a brow. Caesar blinks"I know but butterfly is a sure fire hit...I can always use a chick like that on the side."

Huey frowns at his friend."You should respect women if she's that easy for you to hit then imagine the other guys saying the same thing. She sure didn't have a problem with being left with Cairo..maybe you guys can share."

"Share?"Caesar folds up the ironing board."I don't want to share. I want a girl that's all mine and is only down for me."

"You mean like Cindy? Your girlfriend?"Huey asks sitting on the couch. Caesar thinks for a moment then nods."Yeah."

Huey turns to the news and blocks out Caesar talking about soccer and some party he and Hiro are going to.

"It's halloween themed and I was going to bring Cindy after dinner and just count it as a birthday celebration."

Huey hears that which begs the question."Is it at the gamma Nova house?"

Caesar nods"Yeah why'd you ask?"

"Because Jazmine may be there."Huey says leaning his head back on the couch.

Caesar smirks"That's a shocker..you plan on crashing the party and-

"No. She can go.."Huey decides he can have a night to himself. Jazmine probably won't stay long anyway.

"Just keep an eye out for her..don't want any body messing with her."Huey says. He sees Caesar nod in agreement.

Huey's phone vibrates in his pocket and he answers it for his brother.

"Yeah."Huey answers. His brother sucks his teeth.

"Fuck you mean 'Yeah'? That ain't how granddad raised you to answer no phone nigga. You know we raised you better."

Huey sighs. His brother always calls and tries to find something to make conversation about so he won't have to call and say that he wants to know what Huey is up to so far from home.

"I know you don't want me and granddad to have to come and get you and-

"I miss you too Riley."Huey says hoping to shut his brother up.

Riley makes a spitting noise."Miss you? Collge made you dumb and gay? Young Reezy don't miss yo ass."

Huey listens to his brother and even though he know Riley doesn't mean it..he still hopes he doesn't.

"I was just calling to let yo ass know that Granddad turning your room back to the guest room."

Huey sits up then."You're bluffing." He hopes he is because he can't judge Riley's facial expression over the phone.

"Nope."Riley sounds to be smirking."Granddad told me today. We moving your shit soon."

"Put him on the phone."Huey says. How can they throw his stuff out? Is this for real?

"Nope."Riley snickers"That ain't whatti called you for."

"Then what do you want?"Huey is getting impatient. Especially at the thought of his room being turned back to the guestroom.

"Red told me to tell you something."Riley says. Huey rolls his eyes"What then?"

"Some about yo email.."

Huey can picture his brother shrugging."What about it?"

"ion remember..Something about yo email..check it or some."

"Emeryss wants me to check my email?"Huey shakes his head at the fact that his brother can't deliver a message to save his life.

"Yeah that's it..or some like that."Riley says. "Oooh shit I downloaded thugnificent's new joint. He ain't all that no more but I like the cut though."

Huey lets his brother rap on the phone while he puts it on speaker and goes to his room and opens the laptop.

He skims through the emails from his old leftist organization brothers that he hasn't contacted in a while.

Funny how he left that life behind for this one. One filled with lies and illegal streetfighting.

He opens the email from Emeryss and reads it. A smirk crosses his face as he prints the information out.

"Aye nigga stop making noise."Riley says."I'm tryna rap."

Huey rolls his eyes and takes out a book while his brother continues rapping on his phone.

"I miss you too Riley."Huey mutters.

"Nigga what?"Riley says"Is you being gay?" He wait a moment before rapping again.

Huey wait until his brother is content enough to hang up and find somebody else to annoy.

Jazmine texts him something about her class having a project she's excited for. Something about presenting a powerpoint in class.

Huey doesn't respond because he is sure she'll mention it again. That's Jazmine for you..she never actually is ever quiet.

But that's okay. He doesn't mind listening.

* * *

Most people don't remember things from when they were two years old. Huey does.

He remembers the way stairs at their old house used to look like they swayed side to side when he'd walk up them.

His father wanted him to stand walking straighter as he grew so he took off the railings. It took granddad some getting used to.

Huey can still remember the thud sounds of his granddad falling then yelling about it. Eventually Huey got the hang of it and could walk up those stairs without a railing or support.

His father and mother were so proud. He only has memories of his mother when she was pregnant.

That's how he remembers her really. As pregnant. Always waddling around and trying to lift things his father would normally tell her not to when he wasn't out working.

Huey remember when his father met him at the top of the stairs(That Huey successfully walked up with no railings.) he had told him to make sure his mother did not try to do any heavy lifting while he was gone.

He had told Huey he needed to help his mother now. He was to be her helper,her look after.

Just like he has been told he would have to do for his little brother who was due soon.

His father went on to tell him his new responsibilties. Like making sure granddad didn't lose the remote. Or helping aunt cookie put canned goods in the bottom cabinent that was too low for her to reach down.

Huey wondered how walking up a flight of stairs without railings would entitle him to so many responsibilites. Well he wondered that now but not when he was two.

When he was two he took his responsibilties seriously. Especially when his father promised to help him do something.

He'd teach Huey to ride a bike. When he was able to get a bike with training wheels his father promised He and Huey would learn him to ride it.

That was fair. Since Huey was helping and looking after everyone else while his father was working so much. It was only right that his father helped him and looked after him.

They were a team. Even when he stopped reading to Huey at night because it'd be too late.

Even when they could never afford to get Huey's bike. Huey knew they'd still be a team so he kept his end of the bargain.

Helping with groceries. Finding the remote for granddad and giving his mother pillows for her feet or back when she'd rest.

Over time Huey never questioned why his father wasn't able to be Huey's helper. He didn't get the chance too as soon as Riley was born he promised Huey that he'd take more time out for them.

So long as Huey continued to be the look after. He told Huey to always look after his brother and family.

That was technically the last thing Huey's father ever really told him. But time went on. And Huey was still doing his part.

Even when his father could no longer do his. Huey still looked after his brother and granddad.

But who's looking out for Huey? Who was the one to find out if he was okay and helping him and teaching him things?

When his father stopped reading to him. Huey learned to read. On his own.

At least Riley had granddad to teach him. And even then Riley hates reading.

Riley had someone to teach him to ride a bike. Granddad.

Who does Riley fall asleep on the couch with watching videos? Granddad.

Who does he go eating fried chicken with or sneaking in movies or trying to get a cameo in the news with? Granddad.

Manydays back in Chicago Huey sat in his room reading while Riley would help granddad cheat during his card games by using Riley to look at the other players cards then the two would celebrate by going to get steak burgers.

Meanwhile Huey is left teaching himself. Because he had nobody to teach him. When it was his turn to learn stuff his dad was gone.

Even if Granddad never taught Riley the _right_ thing at least he was always there. It was like he was Riley's dad and Riley didn't need the one Huey knew and wanted.

But Huey's dad was gone. Huey was still being the look after but who was looking out for him?

He never got that bike, and he still doesn't use the railings when he walks.

Is that okay? Is that okay to do everything right and look out for everyone but never get anything but called cynical and always being told to be nicer or to stop ruining moods.

If his dad had been here he'd have someone to listen to him, but he isn't. And makes him feel really bad.

Is it okay to feel bad over things you can't change? Everyone says he's suppose to be okay with this and not let it eat away at him. But it's not anger at those other people...that is still there but ever now and then he just feels so-

"Huey?"Jazmine's voice cuts through his dream or memory induced coma what ever it was she interuppted.

He can't tell to be grateful or frustrated at how easy she got in. He sits up on his bed and realizes he's wet.

"You're sweating."Jazmine notes. Huey wants to hit her with a 'Captain obvious' statement but doesn't.

"Were you having a nightmare?"She asks him as he pulls his shirt over his head. Huey shakes his head when he tugs his shirt off.

"No."He says but maybe that was a nightmare. He doesn't really know anymore.

"You seem really...muggy."She says Huey sighs and turns back around. "Thanks Jazmine."

"No I mean..you look stressed. What's wrong?"She asks Huey. He turns to her in her pajamas and realizes she didn't go out to the party.

"Why didn't you go to that party?"Huey asks sitting on the window ledge after opening it.

Jazmine looks aways smiling a little. "I wanted to come home with you.."

"Why?"Huey asks. He knows how Jazmine has been acting like she wants to branch out more.

She shrugs and Huey stares until she smiles and looks up at him."Because..I wanted to talk but right now you don't seem in the best mood so we can talk about it later."

Huey absolutely hates when she does that. Don't bring up something then try to act like it isn't important.

Even though it probably wasn't important. "Say what you have to say Jazmine."

Jazmine smiles and sits on her knees."I..I'm pledging...

Huey sighs."Pledging? Jazmine look I really don't want to deal with that crap, it's pointless."

Jazmine frowns."Well good you aren't pledging..but I am. That's what I want to do."

Huey looks out the window."You are being desperate to belong. I don't understand really but do what you want."

Jazmine stares."So we aren't going to talk about this?" They should talk. They really should figure out how this sorority thing and if Jazmine should really do it.

But if it's what she wants then he isn't going to stop her.

He doesn't answer her. Jazmine looks away."So it's settled..I'm pledging." He only goes to climb in bed.

He really doesn't want to sleep right now. He also doesn't want to talk about pledging with Jazmine.

He really wants to do something that doesn't require sleeping or talking. He reaches over to kiss his girlfriend.

Jazmine gives it back but doesn't expect Huey's hand to reach behind her knee and bring it over his waist.

"Hueyyy." Jazmine whines breaking the kiss. She pulls apart and Huey sighs lying on his back.

"Jazmine this whole seventeenth thing is ridiculous. We are in a relationship...so we should have sex when ever we feel like it." Huey misses sex. But you won't hear him say that.

He isn't addicted but sometimes it's a good thing to be occupying yourself with. But Jazmine just takes it entirely too serious.

Jazmine sighs."Okay no more seventeenth." Huey sighs relieved then goes to kiss her.

Jazmine kisses back."Just no more..ever." Huey blinks."I'm sorry?"

"Part of being a Gamma Nova pledge is..being sober..from sex."

"Celibacy? These people are making you be celibate?"Huey sits up on his elbows."Really Jazmine?"

"Nobody is making me Huey. I decided that when I became a pledge."Jazmine says then bites the corner of her lip.

Huey stares. If she doesn't want to have sex then fine. But next thing you know she won't even want to be around him anymore.

"Whatever."Huey says"Pledge and do whatever you want."

This is what would've happened if Jazmine became a pageant queen. She'd start shutting him out more and more then he'd definately be alone.

But it's her life. He has no right to try and stop her for enjoying it.

"You don't want to talk about this? You're just okay with this.."Jazmine asks.

"No."Huey says back.

"No what?"Jazmine's voice sounds sad. But Huey knows better.

"No I don't want to talk about this anymore!"He yells."Can we just watch a movie and not talk?"

Jazmine frowns going into the defensive."Lower your voice Huey Freeman!"

Huey looks away from her. Jazmine crosses her arms."You don't want to talk about it fine but don't you be angry Huey Freeman. You have no right to be angry."

He has all the right to be angry. But he won't be angry. Jazmine can do what makes her happy.

Even if it means not being touched by him. It's fine. She's disposable. There are plenty of girls who would let him.

Huey rolls his eyes at that thought because he knows Jazmine is not disposable. She's the one he wants.

But if she wants these..changes then so be it. Change is good. You learn to love some changes.

He can learn it. He learned to love her in the first place well not learned it just kind of happened.

But he can learn to accept this right? He can teach himself...ofcourse he will because no one else will be able too.

And that's fine because he doesn't need a teacher. He doesn't need someone to show him anything. To look after him. To help him. To be there for him.

He's never needed it. Nope.

Huey's mind has came to another conclusion while the girl lies next to him frowning at the ceiling.

"I don't want to fight Jazmine. "Huey says getting her attention. "If you want to pledge then..okay..Just don't um.."

Jazmine is waiting for him to finish."Don't what?" Huey looks away and internally growls for making himself say it.

_Don't go away.._

That's what he wants to say but instead."Don't start that ridiculous stomping and step show shit."

He looks at her and sees her eyes are still worried and questioning as if she knows he isn't being full with her.

He stares back at her to try and tell her. With his eyes. He's urging for her to see what's wrong.

But her mouth breaks into a small smile anyway. "Okay."

* * *

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N writers block be damned! I'm done with class until January and got some chapters lined up for yall!**

**Yay I'm back and I'm so sorry.**

**Feel free to curse me out.**

* * *

Today he stays late in his political science class. The professor is gathering her papers when Huey walks infront of her desk.

"Freeman."She speaks not looking up. Huey shifts but doesn't answer while sitting the file down on her desk.

She looks at it and then reaches for it. When she opens the folder she looks up at Huey.

"In 1994 you were arrested for vigilantism and four counts of domestic terrorism. But they have since been expunged from your record."Huey says

"You don't sound so different from me really."He tells her. "I don't know the details of your actions because I don't choose too but it would be a shame for the superintendent to get ahold of this."

She frowns at him. Huey stares back his gaze unwavering."You can keep that copy. The same way I got this I can get another and even more information...but I don't want to do that to you..instead consider this a warning...Don't make me your enemy."

He turns around and exits the class.

Today is family visitor day. Huey had been cleaning with none of Caesar's help.

"That's the point of my mom coming so she can clean."Caesar says making himself laugh and Huey frowing at him.

"Why isn't Jazmine here yet?"Huey questions aloud. Jazmine was supposed to comeover and they'd all go meet the families together.

He looks at his phone and sees no texts or missed calls from her. Huey writes it off and goes to finish getting ready.

At the picnic thing or whatever Jazmine is already there with everyone. Huey is sure she catches his look before he greets his brother and grandfather which means walking up to them and standing until they acknowledge him.

Jazmine family says hello a little differently. Tom and Jazmine both hug and cry then the same thing goes on with Emeryss and Yvonne.

"Aye show me the gym. "Riley says thumping Huey in the head. Huey is about to jump at him then remembers were they are.

Huey rolls his eyes"I'm not showin you shi-

"Boy. Where are the fine college cuties pies"Granddad rubs his hands together and looks around.

"ew granddad that's nasty."Riley comments turning up his nose. Granddad makes a confused face.

"How? Hell they all legal in good ole college." Granddad declares. Huey looks back at his girlfriend in her light pink polo and khaki capris.

"No it's nasty because of you."Huey mumbles Jazmine looks up at him and he notices her Gamma Nova broach on her shirt.

She looks away from him and then her father sees Huey."Hiya Huey! How's good ole Mission treatin ya?"

Huey shrugs still staring at Jazmine who must find her white flip flops very interesting at the moment.

"Ye old Mission!" Tom begins singing the school song loudly" Were we-

"Daddy please not now."Jazmine says looking at the people beginning to stare at them.

Huey takes her arm."We need to talk." He walks them away as Tom begins singing and Emeryss and Riley pretend not to know him.

He leads them away from all the visiting families and students. "You forgot to meet me at the apartment?"

"No.."Jazmine looks away from him. Huey shrugs"Okay..so why didn't we meet there?"

"Because I forgot Huey goodness!"She says quickly. Huey furrows his brows.

"Do you think I'm lying or something?"

"Well I didn't but now I do. "He shrugs "But now I want to know what you are lying about."

"I'm not lying now stop it."She looks up at him with those eyes and pokes out her lip dramatically.

Huey stares for the truth but Jazmine is looking away back at their families. Huey looks over too.

Professor Perrault is over talking to Granddad and Riley. She isn't frowned up for once. She actually looks nice with her hair tied back and a simple sundress on.

How old is she? Like late twenties maybe? Huey has only seen her dress in her business attire.

He walks over and decides he'll talk to Jazmine later about her lying.

"Professor."Huey greets Jazmine is behind him. The professor looks up at Huey and _smiles_.

That's new.

"Mr. Freeman How are you?"She asks Huey wants to say he'll be better if she'd go away but granddad wore one of his old class rings and may smack him on the back of the head with it.

So he doesn't say that.

"Fine."He says simply. Professor Perrault only smiles again."That's good. I was just anxious to meet my favorite student's family."

Favorite student?

She barely even looks at him in class and he only had spoken to her that once.

Before he can question her his grandfather is already clearing his throat."Well my grandson Huey comes from a long line of college men."Granddad brags.

Huey and Riley both send him a confused look. Huey's the second person in the Freeman's to attend college.

Professor Perrault looks informed anyway."Well that's pretty amazing a long line of strong black men have always accomplished great things."

Granddad nods proudly. The professor then turns her gaze to Riley."And this must be your brother."

Riley throws his head up at her."Young Reezy and nah you got that confused...He's _my _brother."

Huey rolls his eyes at Riley the Professor laughs at him."Ah the big little brother complex I see."

Riley looks confused and when Emy laughs and Huey shrugs at his professor. His brother looks angered. Riley can't stand when people use words he doesn't understand against him.

"And is this the rest of your family?"The professor gestures to Jazmine Tom and Yvonne with Emeryss.

"Um this is my uh.."Huey rubs his neck and for some odd reason says what he says."These are my neighbors. Jazmine is a student here and these are her parents and cousin." Huey gestures to who he describes.

The professor sends them all a welcoming smile and tells them she is glad to meet them.

"I really enjoyed your paper on the prison indusrial complex."Professor Perrault tells him.

Huey blinks at her."Thanks but you gave me a C on it." The woman shrugs"Well I found that it sort of was a bittersweet paper that was a bit bias in the opposing side."

Huey then decides it's his turn to shrug. The professor smiles at him her teeth are showing.

"Keep up the good work."She says and then she turns to leave.

Huey looks at her exit while she waves at everyone then moves in the crowded area.

"Your neighbors?"Jazmine appears infront of him with her fingers connected infront of her.

Huey looks away."You live across the street from us."

Jazmine stares at him and he can see her eyes filling with tears and are about to stream down her face.

"Jazmine I just clustered you all into one group so I can hurry and get her away from me."Huey says.

That's not a lie but that probably wasn't true either. There is a reason why she wasn't introduced as his girlfriend but he doesn't know why.

"She seemed nice."Jazmine says obviously trying to figure out why Huey would want to get rid of her.

"Well she isn't."Huey says"I don't even know why she's acting like this today.."

That's the truth.

Jazmine sniffs."Oh okay."She still isn't okay with him not proclaiming his love for her in introduction form.

He can understand that. She is his girlfriend and he promised not to keep her a secret anymore.

Jazmine didn't deserve that.

"Look why don't we do something tonight..away from everyone..."Huey says. Jazmine looks hopeful quickly then she looks skeptical.

Whenever someone questions his niceness it makes him regret being nice.

"I thought you wanted space."She says lowly. Huey swallows"I do but..I don't want too much space..I still love you and all I just don't want you to miss out on any college experiences because of me."

Jazmine smiles that _smile _again then looks sadly at him."I just want to be with you Huey."

"I know..just be sort of..social."Huey nods to himself. All he said to her was true.

He didn't want her running away from him all the time. He wanted to be together but not all the time then sometime down the line she'll regret him then she'd end up like Mellie.

Waiting until she's dying to begin living. He didn't want that for Jazmine.

Huey and Jazmine play the silent staring game with Jazmine blushing and looking away ever so often while the school clubs do speeches and whatever else they think parents want to see their kids do when they are off to school.

Jazmine breaks their stare to look at the stage when the Gamma Novas are announced for a step show.

Huey rolls his eyes."Aren't new pledges supposed to be up there?" Jazmine looks down at her feet.

"I'm not good at that stuff."She says looking up at the stage at the girls doing stomps and cartwheels.

Huey stares at them then back at Jazmine."It looks fairly simple. Like basic cheerleading stuff."

He remembers Jazmine trying out for cheer once when they were in the fifth grade but they didn't let her in even though she was twice as good as all of them when it came down to the basic spin and kicks.

Jazmine was devastated.

"Huey I just can't do it."She says. She sounds short with him and he turns to her sharply.

"Jazmine you are just so damn confusing lately."He tries to speak in a hushed tone so their family won't hear.

"It's like you are hiding something from me."He says"Last time you hid something from me you ended up-

"Excuse me? I have to tell you everything?"She scoffs at him. Huey closes his eyes and turns away from her.

Tom walks back over and declares they all do a ringtoss. Huey and Jazmine are on the same team with Emy and Tom while playing granddad, Ms Brown ,Riley and Yvonne.

It's fun doing this. He sees Jazmine smile alot during it and for a moment everything is okay. There little back and forth almost seemed like it didn't happen.

"Oh Huey look they have ice cream over there!"Jazmine gestures to a small kiosk. Huey saw it earlier but pretended he didn't.

Jazmine has a cow's milk detector implanted in her brain he is sure of it. She can detect an icecream vendor 2 miles away.

"Is it really?"He asks her looking at her look at the stand. She looks so determined to get her ice cream even though Huey knows that she doesn't have a dime in her pocket.

She smiles up at him."Yes. Huey Pooey can you buy me a three scoop cup of vanilla,strawberry and chocolate."

Huey makes a face "Ew." Jazmine laughs"Or we can get two scoops of vanilla so that we can share it."

Huey shrugs at that."No I'll get you your three scoops."He looks at her light up and then she kisses him before pulling away and hitting his arm.

"Well hurry the line is getting long."She turns back to go to Emy. Huey smirks at her then heads to the Kiosk.

The line is surely becoming longer and Huey stands behind five people. He remembers what Jazmine wanted and figured he'd just get her neopolition which is pretty much the same thing.

But then Jazmine would complain about them not being in 'Scoop form.'

"Mr. Freeman."Huey flicks his eyes over to the person next to him. "Professor." He greets.

Why does she keep finding him? Didn't he greet her already?

"Your family seems nice."She says Huey looks away."Yeah."

"You mom and dad couldn't make it?"She asks for some odd reason Huey doesn't feel like that was an innocent question so he shoots the woman the sharpest glare he can muster.

"No."He tells her simply then stares at her until she shifts uneasily on her feet letting him know that he has accomplished his goal of intimidating her.

"I didn't mean any harm."She says. That Huey believes. She sounds honest. Doesn't mean he's okay with her question.

It never really bothered him when people would speak on his parents not knowing the situation but something about how she did it annoyed the shit out of him.

"Okay."He just wants her to go so he can get Jazmine her ice cream and she can enjoy the rest of her day.

His professor still stands there though. "Look..I just wanted to come and tell you about a class change."

Huey looks up at her."I didn't see that posted online."

"I didn't post it. Just make sure you are in room six twenty at eight o clock on Friday."She tells him.

Huey raises a brow. "But we don't have class on Fridays." Professor Perrault quirks her lip.

"I'm aware Mr. Freeman."She turns her voice back into her class room unlike how it was when she spoke to him before.

"See you then."She turns to walk away and Huey watches her then the line moves again and he steps up.

"I saw you Huey."Riley says appearing next to him. Huey rolls his eyes at Riley for sneaking up on him.

"Saw me what?" Why did he even ask? Riley smirks and crosses his arms in front of him.

"I saw you checking her out."

Huey groans and moves up with the line again."Riley no the hell I wasn't."

"You was I seent you with my own two eyes nigga."Riley prociams."She is kinna thick though."

Huey growls again."I wasn't looking at that woman Riley." He wants to hit his brother across the head but doesn't.

"Sure.."Riley says curling his lip. Huey does nudge his brother while the line moves again.

Riley scratches a row between his braids."Look uh..niggas telling me I need to start looking at colleges and shit."

Huey blinks at his brother."Uh yeah it's your junior year in highschool."

"Nigga I know what year I'm in."Riley sowls. "Damn where your ship at Captain obvious?"

Huey shakes his head and looks at the line again."So where do you plan on going?"

Riley doesn't answer. "Niggas telling me to start looking at scholarships and shit...coach told me."

Huey thinks that is good advice. He doesn't really particulary enjoy the thought of other people besides Him and Tom talking to his brother about college options.

Some people- Coach Dwane for example could try to influence Riley to do something he doesn't want to do without giving him the proper information on his options.

"Yeah but ion know.."Riley says. Huey looks at his brother"You don't know what? About college?"

"Yeah nigga."Riley frowns at the ground "Who's to say I want to go? Who says I gotta go?"

Huey stares at him then looks ahead at the ice cream guy waiting to hear his order. Huey instead turns to his brother.

"You're going to college Riley."Huey speaks sternly and surely because he is telling the truth. Even if he had to fill out the application and shit himself. His brother would definitely be going to school that's a bet.

"Whatever nigga."Riley mutters. Huey gets Jazmine's icecream and brings it to her.

She's talking to one of the gamma Nova's and when she is done she looks up at him and smiles.

"Thank you for the ice cream."She takes it and begins eating it. Huey stares at her then smirks before he can do anything about it Yvonne snaps a picture of them and their familes let out a collective studio audience noise. Except Riley who still seems to be frowning.

"I'll fix us Jazmine."Huey says more to himself than her.

* * *

They all have a small gathering for Cindy's birthday at Huey and Caesar's apartment and Huey re thinks his living arrangement when he sees Caesar pour another bottle of alcohol into the punch bowl.

He's going to police that bowl all night to make sure everyone has atleast two drinks minimum. He doesn't need those drunken fools falling all over themselves in his place.

"There's Mister Grumpalumpakins himself."Jazmine says leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping her arms around him.

Huey rolls his eyes and looks to her."Did today make you happy?" They had gone to the campus theater where they played Carmen Jones.

Jazmine had never seen it but Huey had like a million times,because it starred Dorothy Dandridge and Granddad always loved Dorothy Dandridge.

"Yes I did, it felt like old times."She smiled climbing over the back of the counch and sitting next to him never unwrapping her arms.

"Good."Huey says. Truthfully he hated those days when Jazmine was upset with him and he was just plain old upset and didn't know why.

He missed her smiling at the sidewalk and pressing her face in his neck and smelling him. He wanted to keep her happy because an unhappy Jazmine meant an unhappy everyone.

He'd figure out what's wrong with him later but for now he had to keep Jazmine happy especially while he was fighting. It was the least he could do.

Cindy finally arrived after her class ended followed by Cairo and Hiro then the 'fun' started.

Jazmine did her terrible annoying dancing and Cindy egged her on. Huey had actually managed to keep his word on two drink minimum but did not count on Cindy dipping her entire head in the bowl and slurping it twice.

"This counts as two mchater."Cindy said using the dish towel to wipe her face.

Huey was so done with this party he started reading his political science book in his bedroom.

When he was back his friends and his Jazmine had all mellowed down and were falling asleep in random places.

Jazmine was at the kitchen table her glass of 'Mocktail' empty he picked it up and sniffed clearly smelling alcohol.

He wondered how Jazmine missed it. Huey made a mental note to hit whoever sneaked his girlfriend like that then got upset with himself for leaving her. What was he thinking?

He grabbed her shoulders to sit up her sleeping form. "Jazmine get up. You can sleep in my room."

"No-no sex."She yawns out. Huey helps her stand up."Yeah Jazmine because you look _so _attractive to me right now."

Jazmine smiles as she wipes her slobbery residue from the corner of her mouth. "Carry me."

Huey growls"No you can walk." Before he can finish his objection Jazmine is grabbing him and trying to wrap her legs around him.

"Damn it."He groans holding her up while she is wrapped around him."I should let us fall."

"No!"She squeals holding tighter. Huey walks them to the room and closes the door with his leg then throwing his girlfriend on the bed.

Jazmine giggles and curls in a knot. Huey stares at her and waits for her to finish'Getting comfortable' in his bed which means rolling around like a mad woman for a few moments.

When she stops her hair is sprawled across the pillows and her legs are tangled in the sheets.

She blinks her big green dilated eyes at him."Huey lie down with me."

"Thanks for inviting me into my own bed Jazmine."He says he hears her giggle then he sits his back against the headboard.

"Which you've made a mess of."He adds. Jazmine grabs his arm and turns to him.

"I love your bed."She tells him. Huey looks ahead."What about me?"

"I love you too."She says like she doesn't want him to run off and cry. Huey looks over at her.

"Okay."

Jazmine pokes out her lip."You know I love you." Huey looks ahead again. "Okay."

Jazmine is quiet. Huey exhales and waits for her to fall asleep. "Huey?"

"Jazmine." He clicks off his lamp and lets Jazmine continue holding his arm. Jazmine is still awake her eyes seems like they are glowing in the dark in his peripherial.

"Do you still love me? like you used to?"She asks

Huey sighs. He really doesn't want to indulge in her late night drunken emotional talk.

"Jazmine...go to sleep."He tells her. Huey looks over at her and stares before reaching down to press a reassuring kiss on her lips.

He didn't want to lie and he hopes Jazmine just believes he told her to sleep because he thinks it's a dumb question but truthfully he doesn't know the answer to that question.

If he loves her why does he lie to her? Why can't he stop feeling like this?

Jazmine takes her kiss and looks at him sadly for a moment. Maybe because she knows he purposely missed her question.

She reaches up to kiss him again hungrily."I still love you."She tells him drunkenly. Her mouth tastes like liquor.

"Yeah I love you."He says to her when she's settled again. She hums happily and Huey waits until she falls asleep.

He listens to her snore lightly and moves his arm out of her super grip then thinks about her question.

Does he love her like he used to?

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**GUYS I'M BACK PLEASE REVIEW ALSO I'LL BE UPDATING 'WHAT ARE FRIEND FOR TONIGHT TOO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short little filler chapter since I left yall hanging so long and I want to read yall reviews on this.**

* * *

Today is Friday and he goes to the location the Professor told him to. Huey had just walked Jazmine to her class she would be meeting with the Gamma Novas today.

They acted like they had a problem with Huey being so close to their door. So just for the hell of it he prolonged their simple kiss just to annoy the women.

Simple Jazmine was just so happy to get Huey to indulge in some PDA she was oblivious to the staring contest going on with him and the others.

The room his professor had him meet her in looked more like a lounge if anything. It was her office apparently.

But where was she? He looked around the room and saw plaques and diplomas.

"See anything you like Mr Freeman?"Her voice doesn't startle him because he heard her come through the door.

He turns around to her."Why did you want to see me here?"

The professor ignores him she flips her bone straight hair behind her shoulder and looks over to her desk.

Her eyes are a stone hard brown and face looks tired."I was going through your assignments. You really enjoy making me work."

"You are a professor."Huey says"You give me assignments and I complete them."

The woman smiles. Her smile is..nice. Huey looks away quickly so she won't think that he likes her smile or anything.

"Sit down."She tells him. Huey looks at her again then sits down on the couch infront of her desk. They sit in silence and Huey grows restless. He has a fight tonight and should be resting.

"So what are we doing here?" He asks. His professor looks at a book in her hand.

"I found a book you may want to read."She holds it out and Huey takes it.

It's called the_ New Jim Crow_. Huey looks at it. "Uh thanks...but I uh read it before. I own a copy."

Professor smiles "I guess we can discuss it then." She leans back in her chair.

Huey sighs."Professor Perrault I-

"Call me Charlotte."She says "Chary for short."

Huey shakes his head."Look I don't think that's appropriate."

"I call you Huey."She smirks."So you can call me my name."

"Well your professional title is Professor Perrault." Huey says"Since this is a professional setting I should call you by your Professional title."

Professor smiles."Okay then can I still call you Huey?"

Huey doesn't answer. "Okay thanks for the book offer but I uh-I gotta go meet my friend."

He goes to stand."You mean your girlfriend?" She's smirking again.

Huey sighs"What are titles?"

"You call me by my title so I'll call your 'friend' by her's."The professor says.

Huey rolls his eyes"Okay whatever."

"What's so hard about calling her your girlfriend?" The professor seems amused.

"Does it matter? I acknowledge that she is my girlfriend."Huey says the same answer he tells Jazmine and everyone else when they ask why he doesn't call her his girlfriend.

"You don't like the word? Is that it?"

What is she his therapist?

"Me and Jazmine are adults we don't have to call eachother dumbass titles."Huey says.

"Is that how she feels?"

Huey doesn't answer again."I mean she doesn't seem so..mature on something like that."

"You don't know Jazmine."Huey gets defensive. The professor snorts then gestures to his wrist.

He looks at the beaded bracelet Jazmine gave him that says_'The boyfriend_.'

Huey puts his hand in his back pocket. The Professor laughs heartily at him Huey allows it for a moment because she may or may not have a nice laugh.

Actually she does.

But not nice enough. Huey stands to leave."I'm going."

The professor stands too."Look I apologize Huey-

"Call me Mr. Freeman."Huey says. The professor smiles up at him because she walked infront of him to block him at the door.

Huey looks away from her."We are still in a professional setting." he says moving around her because for a moment things got really _un_professional with her laughing and all.

He goes to the door knob and is about to open it.

"Take the book."She says handing it to him.

"I already have it,I told you."Huey repeats. The woman pushes the book in his hand.

"Well we can discuss it."She says Huey takes it and sighs."Whatever." He turns to leave.

"Mr. Freeman..if we are not in an unprofessional setting..will you call me Charlotte?"

Huey shrugs. When would he ever see her unprofessionally?

"Well then..goodbye _Huey_."She closes her office door behind him and Huey walks away then opens his book she gave him.

_6575 SW Canal Blvd _

Her address is on a piece of paper. Huey frowns at the paper and rolls his eyes.

She is out of her goddamn mind.

* * *

"Yes Jazmine...I am snug as a bug in a rug."Huey says into his phone rubbing his sore shoulder and waving bye to Caesar, Hiro and Cairo. He shifts in his seat.

"No I don't need you to comeover."Huey says.

"Well okay." Jazmine says" What can we do tomorrow?"

"We can go to this art exhibit I wanted to check out."Huey says"We can make it a date."He owes her this and his shoulder could use a massage from the fight he had tonight.

"Yay."Jazmine yawns."I love you." Huey looks at his knuckles.

"I love you too."

Jazmine tells him to sleep tight, Huey tells her he will and Goodnight. Huey hangs up and parks his car outside his destination.

He is really going to owe her for the fight and definately for this.

He walks up to the apartment and knocks.

"Huey."The woman stands at the door in her silk nightgown robe.

"Chary."He says walking in.

She closes the door behind him.

* * *

**CLIFFFY! GO HEAD REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey I'm back I swear I thought this chapter uploaded already. Anyway I read yall reviews and I love yall so much! Also MzJade cursed! She never curses in her reviews! Those shits were AWESOME OMGAWD.**

**anyway I have the best fucking reviewers of ever!**

**But a lot of yall think I'd make a pregnancy that obvious and Huey wouldn't know...nah. I'm not that kind of Author guys lol. This is HUEY'S POV so yall only know what he knows.**

**So yall are only seeing Jazmine though HIS eyes so if she is confusing and really flip flop in this story that's because that's how HE sees her.**

**In Jazmine's mind her behavior may be perfectly rational but yall don't know that because yall are not in Jazmine's head.**

**You guys are seeing things how Huey sees them. What he doesn't know I probably have not written it meaning you guys definitely don't know.**

**Lol I'd never write obvious hints and Huey would miss them. She does have a reason for acting like this but yall won't know until Huey does.**

**This concludes my long ass Author's note.**

**Now let's get this show on the roll. =)**

* * *

Huey wakes up in his bed and turns over to Jazmine. It's getting colder and the dorms are not warm enough for her she claims but Huey knows that she just wants to be near him.

She seemed more happy with him lately.

He was grateful because he was really trying fix them like he'd promised. The first two months were indeed rough on them but they seem to be in a better place now.

She was busy with being a Gamma Nova pledge when she wasn't with him so Huey didn't need to try so hard to keep the fighting a secret.

He got up from bed and went to turn off the music playing in the room. Jazmine enjoyed Coltrane to help her sleep and Huey didn't mind that.

He remembers his father playing Coltrane alot. He wishes he got the chance to ask his father why he liked this type of music so much.

Why his father liked Jazz so much. It was always playing when they cleaned or when his father would dance with his mother.

Huey used to think about those instruments playing it why it seemed like they could make you feel things.

It was the first form of music he ever knew, Then it was granddads old soul and motown music then hip hop.

And not just any hip hop though. The kind that incorporated his first kind of music he knew to enjoy. Old Jazz music always seemed to put him in a comforting place. No matter where it was because it reminded him of his parents.

He was glad Jazmine had liked Coltrane and was experiencing it the same way he did when he first heard it as a child.

He turned to Jazmine and saw how her long golden curls sprawled all around her and how peaceful she looked in his bed.

The faint pout on her lips and steady breathing that let her chest rise and fall. She was like something from a fantasy story. A sleeping beauty if you will.

She's content,safe relaxed...

_Welp_ time to wake her up. "Jazmine." He reaches over and taps her leg. Jazmine smiles into her pillow and curls away from him pretending to sleep.

Huey rolls his eyes and climbs on top of her. He waits until his bodyweight makes her shift and giggle pushing him off.

"Okay okay I'm awake."She sits up in one of his shirts she wears with her underwear. "I know you are."Huey says climbing off of her. "You woke up when I first got from bed."

"Maybe I want to have a lazy day before our trip home."Jazmine stretches.

Huey smacks her thigh and stands from bed before heading into the bathroom. He runs the water and begins his morning routine. When he is done Jazmine is still lying on the bed.

She looks up at him hopefully."So what do you say?"

Huey ignores her and goes into his closet. He thinks about the bad news he is going to have to tell her about their trip.

His family will be spending Thanksgiving in Chicago with Aunt Cookie so she wouldn't have to travel. She's been feeling under the weather lately.

He turns back to her where she lies back on the bed again. "Okay. Let's spend the day together."

"Yay! A lazy day!"Jazmine jumps on him and kisses him repeatedly.

"Okay Jazmine now go brush your teeth please."Huey says moving her away. Jazmine giggles and runs to the bathroom.

"Does it really have to be this movie? You always cry at the end and don't understand the slang."Huey asks putting the _'Night Catches us' _dvd in.

"You said first my pick then yours, you promised."Jazmine says Huey rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you want."

"That's right. "Jazmine smiles. She still wears her sleeping clothes and his bed is still unmade but it's okay because for the past hour Jazmine has been nothing but smiles and laughter and that's how it should be.

"We're so bad for missing class today."Jazmine says. Huey shrugs"We can afford to miss one day it won't hurt us."

He really doesn't want to go to class and face the Professor yet. Especially not after that night at her place. Jazmine is trying to toss up gummy bears in the air and catch them with her mouth.

"When will you realize that those things will rot your teeth to stems?"Huey asks. Jazmine chews thoughtfully."Maybe when my teeth are rotted to stems."

Huey smirks"I hope you don't think I'll be kissing your cavity mouth."

Jazmine pokes out her lip."Huey don't say that." He shrugs."It's true."

"Not it's not. You'll always kiss me."

Huey lies back on his pillow. He looks at the movie starting."Okay If you say so."

Jazmine rolls over on him."Maybe if we both have rotted teeth then..."

"Nope." Huey says trying to look past her head on his chest. Jazmine tries to pin him down.

"Just one."She urges holding a green gummy bear between her teeth. Huey groans.

"Ugh Jazmine, Green?"Huey looks at it disturbingly."You know that's the worst one." Jazmine pokes her face toward his demanding he take the candy from between her teeth.

He does and when he bites his end his lips brush Jazmine's and she bites down on her end. When there is nothing left Huey grudgely chews and swallows the gross green apple flavored candy.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"Jazmine asks smiling and chewing. Huey makes a face.

"Yeah it was."

Jazmine rolls her eyes. "Oh Huey." He stares at how the mid November sun shines through his black curtains and lands on her. Bathing her in a golden glow she was beautiful and sometimes Huey wondered if she knew.

"Come here Jazmine."Huey says to her leaning back on his pillows. Jazmine smiles then bites her lip in that way she does when she's afraid he is going to try and make her break her celibacy vow.

She leans her head down slowly and puts a kiss on his lips so tenderly.

Huey allows it and lets her move away. Then he surprises her by rolling her over and kissing her fully the way the kiss should have been in the first place.

Jazmine smiles and laughs Huey kisses her lips then her neck. She shivers and giggles under him.

When he finally moves away Jazmine is blushing and hits a pillow at him.

"Breakfast."She demands. Huey raises his brow. Jazmine hits him again with the pillow.

"Pancakes."She adds. He moves to the edge of the bed and looks back at her _'bossy face.'_

Huey grabs her ankles and tugs her to him."Oh really?"

Jazmine laughs again and pulls away trying to crawl back up the bed but Huey tugs her back.

"No please and thank yous?"He asks. Jazmine kicks and fights out his grip.

"Please and thankyou for my pancakes."She smiles up at him before hiding under her pillow. Huey tugs her leg one last time and climbs from bed going to make her pancakes.

He thinks about his encounter with Charlotte the other night.

_Flashback_

_"Glad you stopped by."Chary says walking behind him."I was just thinking about you."_

_"Look I just came here to tell you that inviting me here was innappropriate."Huey says taking in her apartment._

_It has Art and nice sculptures around it. Her tv is off she has music playing lightly and she has a cup of tea sitting on her coffee table next to her book they discussed earlier. Her cup was still steaming so she must've been sitting here relaxing._

_"No you taking my offer is what's innappropriate."She smirks."Now sit down."_

_Huey doesn't until she sits down. He does and frowns at her._

_"Huey tell me how you found that classified information on me."She still has her smirk hinted on her face._

_Huey nods his head."So that's what it is...Don't worry I won't give your record to the superintendent."_

_Riley taught him one thing about snitching. Especially when she wasn't doing any harm now he didn't want to ruin her career unless she tried to step on his toes._

_Huey goes to stand. _

_"Sit down Huey."_

_Huey frowns at her."No. I said I wasn't going to tell so long as you stayed professional and right now telling me to sit around in your apartment is extremely unprofessional."_

_She laughs now. Fully. "No Huey please sit down I just want to talk." She stands and gestures to his seat on the couch._

_Huey rolls his eyes"About what?"_

_"The book."_

_Huey groans."I have the book at home I can write you a report on it." He just wants to go wash away the fight clean his bruises and-_

_She standing infront of him now;staring._

_"You've been in a fight."She notes Huey flinches and goes to move but Charlotte takes his chin._

_"You've been fighting recently."She adds. He looks at her and begins to note her facial features._

_Her name is Charlotte Perrault that sounds Creole. She has a slanted dark brown eyes and her face is lightly dusted with freckles across her nose and beneath her eyes._

_Her natural hair must be a light brown and she dyed it darker black. Her lips are thin and pouted naturally._

_She smells warm. Like Vanilla and Red Egyptian Musk. Those two scents combined incontrast to his normal smell of himself and Jazmine fruity colorful cotton candy was really nostalgic but he could not remember were from._

_Maybe her scent from class or her office. Whatever it was he'd had enough and tried to move past her as she continued to inspect her._

_"No Huey sit down I mean it."She says so sternly. Huey almost snorts at her."No I'm leaving."_

_"Huey. I want you to sit down now so that I can see your face."She breaks up her sentence dangerously and focuses Huey enough to make him stand for a moment instead of walking out the door._

_"Sit." She orders. He frowns at her while he does so._

_She takes his face again and stares. "Won't you tell me what happened?"_

_Huey doesn't make a move to open his mouth. He won't tell her and she better accept that truth._

_She does. She moves her hand away Huey turns his face from her to look at the art on her wall._

_It's all art from noted African American Artists. She grabs his chin again and makes him face her._

_"Is someone hurting you?"Her face is dark and her eyes are aflame. If Huey didn't know any better he'd swear she was ready to go kick some ass right now._

_Huey rolls his eyes to tell her that was a negative._

_She smirks. "I figured not. I doubt you'd let someone smack you around."She pushes his chin away from her. Huey frowns._

_"I'm gonna go get some peroxide from my bathroom to clean your face up. It isn't too bad but..if you leave from this couch you will have to worry about being smacked around."_

_She winks at him and moves away. Huey didn't miss how cold her accent came from her mouth and how protective she got._

_It was enough to make him stay and wait for her to return while he sat and listened to the sounds of her milling about in her bathroom and he watched the art on the walls._

_He always liked black art. It always had something a black person could identify with in it and every time you looked at it you'd notice something different._

_"Don't have any peroxide but I have aloe vera gel."She grabs him again and turns on her lamp and begins rubbing his face._

_"It's not swollen or bruised just don't want to risk it." Huey listens to her talk to him and smells that nostalgic smell then listens to the music playing. He hates letting his guard down like this but he does. He closes his eyes and relaxes himself. _

_The music is comforting and soothing._

_It's Coltrane._

_Damn. He stands and walks toward the door causing her to call for him._

_He keeps going until he is in his car and is pulling away dangerously from the curb and wiping the fog of tears from his eyes before they fall._

"Pancakes!"Jazmine yells from his room.

"Shut up or I'll make you waffles!"Huey calls back. Jazmine squeaks because she hates waffles.

He brings her the pancakes he's promised and watches her eat them."Spill syrup on my bed and that's your ass DuBois."

Jazmine giggles. "You make me the best pancakes."

Huey sits back next to her."Yeah well just don't spill anything on my bed."

Jazmine chomps down on more of her pancake that he gave her a generous amount of syrup on because she overdoes it majorly.

"I'm getting all my eating out the way so when we fast I won't be so hungry."She says drinking milk in her already full mouth.

Huey wants to tell her about talking with a mouthful but instead tells her the bad news.

"Look we won't be together for thanksgiving..."

Jazmine looks alarmed."Why not?" Her voice makes a squeaking noise.

"Because Aunt Cookie is feeling a little sick and it's not a good idea for her to travel right now so we're going to spend it with her. It's no big deal..we'll be back the next day."

He waits for her to cry and she does a little."We were making progress."

Huey sighs."Jazmine we _are_ progress. We just had a rough patch, all relationships do but we're better now and a few days apart won't put us back."

"You promise?"

He won't promise because he doesn't know the future."I'll call you in the nighttime and we'll talk on the phone. It's just Aunt Cookie can't travel."

"I understand..I hope she gets better."Jazmine says looking guilty for making this into something it's not.

"Me too."Huey mumbles. He reaches down and kisses her lips that are salty from her tears and sweet from her pancakes.

"Eat your breakfast." he says sitting back and looking at the screen. Jazmine looks at her plate sadly and eats the pieces she's cut.

After a while they continue to watch the movie and Jazmine decides to get out of her mood and take advantage of the time they have together.

So she picks his hair and he finger combs hers until their movie is over then it's his turn to pick their film.

They watch'_The Black Power Mixtape_.'

"Huey is that Huey?"Jazmine says talking about Huey Newton. Huey nods."Yeah that's him."

"Oh he was probably so strong and proud and-

"He got killed in a crack house."Huey says Jazmine gasps."That's terrible!"

"Crack was created by the government to eradicate the blacks. It contains a chemical in it that attaches to the melanin in darker peoples skin making them more addicted."Huey says.

Jazmine have a shocked/disgusted face.

"Oh yes that is terrible!"

Huey nods."Yep it sure is." He puts his arm around her neck and lies her head on his chest then kisses her forehead.

Jazmine places her face in his neck and interlocks their legs.

"The gamma nova's are going to give me a room in the pledge house after break."Jazmine says.

Huey doesn't want to talk about the Gamma Nova's.

"Isn't that great Huey?"Jazmine asks. Huey sighs."I suppose Jazmine."

As long as it doesn't interfer with their time together he doesn't care.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Jazmine asks Huey looks away from the screen."Nothing. I don't want to fight Jazmine."

"Me either."

"Well then kiss me."He says,Jazmine smiles and does so.

"I'm going to bake you guys brownies before you leave."Jazmine declares.

Huey cuts her a look."Will they be sugarfree?"

Jazmine shrugs"If you're good." Huey smirks and looks back at the tv with Jazmine pulling on the fine hair on his chin.

* * *

**Review responses come back next chapter. I just been real focused on overcoming this writers block and giving yall chapters. I'm sorry.**

**I miss our convos!**

**I don't own anything.**

**As you guys can see I live a sort of Afrocentric lifestyle and that Red Egyptian Musk...ah shit yess it SCHMELL so gewd! That smell reminds me of my home and my family and I just! Woooo yes!**

**Also those are two great movies I mentioned and I watch them every other night. They are on Netflix so give them a look see!**

**The first one has Kerry Washington in it and the second one that Huey picked is a documentary that's also good.**

**That New Jim Crow book is also good. I own a copy!**

**And that thing Huey told Jazmine about crack is real as fuck. The government did create it to attach to the melanin in black people skin. It's called benzi-something (I forgot)but it's real as fuck. And what's sad is black people started selling it..to eachother.**

**That's a fucked up world. And Shoutout to my reviewers I know yall make good choices and stay away from that shit because drugs are bullshit.**

**Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys lack of uploads are not my fault! I swear It's been busy here and since the last day of Kwanzaa was yesterday so I'm back to this. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

He's meeting his brother and granddad at the airport with Cairo while Jazmine,Cindy,Caesar,Hiro and Bre all head to Woodcrest.

You guessed it his emotionally unstable girlfriend is holding everyone up while giving him kisses before they go their seperate ways.

"Jazmine that's enough. Everyone is waiting."Huey says into her hair. Jazmine pulls away sadly then wraps back around him.

Huey can't help but almost laugh when the wind is nearly knocked out of him. She does kind of bother his ribs a little that are sore from his previous fight.

"Promise you'll write me."Jazmine whispers. Huey sucks his teeth then."Jazmine This ain't little house on the damn Prarie. I'll see you in a few days and will call you anyway."

Jazmine sniffs and pulls away for good and kisses him. Huey walks her to Caesar waiting Jeep.

He kisses her again and then tells Caesar to drive safe and he watches as they all leave.

He goes to meet Cairo and they get in their cab taking them to the airport.

Cairo sits in the back next to Huey. "What's up man thanks for the hook up with butterfly,she's like an energizer bunny...you should go into business."

Huey frowns at his friend for his tasteless joke. Cairo looks away."A pimpnamed Afro." He says out the window.

Huey groans."Shut up Cairo." He leans his head back. Cairo checks his phone then looks at Huey.

"Jazmine texted me asking why you haven't responded to her texts. She wants to know is everything alright." Cairo smirks.

Huey had ignored the vibrating in his pocket that started as soon as Caesar drove away with Jazmine.

"Tell her I'm fine."Huey says looking out the window hoping it doesn't rain to delay the flight.

"I would but that's be a lie."Cairo says. Huey doesn't look at Cairo. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Somethings amiss...is it because of the trip..hey man I know you haven't been back since the incident but-

"There's nothing wrong."Huey says"And it's not that."

"So there is a problem."Cairo says. Huey sighs"No I-

"But you just said-

"I know what I said."Huey looks up at the nosey as driver who is watching them in the rearview.

"So what's the matter then?"Cairo asks Huey shrugs"I'm tired of lying to Jazmine...it's getting old and I don't want to do it anymore."

"So what, are you going to tell her? Or are you going to quit fighting?"

Huey sits back in his seat after glaring at the driver to keep his damn eyes on the road.

"I don't have the answer.. I just know it's gotta stop."

Cairo nods"I mean do what makes you happy but what do you think Jazmine will do when she finds out?"

Huey thinks about that."Uh cry. Alot. Then she may end up breaking up with me because she won't be able to trust me or she'll think I'm so violent animal."

He is an animal.

"Hey man give it to the new year and then you can figure it out then."Cairo suggests.

Huey cuts him a look. "You sure you not just saying that so you can continue making money from the fights?"

Cair raises his hands"No chill. I'm just saying don't rack your brain with stress trying to rush and figure this out so quicky."

Huey looks away. He doesn't want to lose Jazmine. He was afraid of that heppening. Even though he felt like Jazmine's loyalty to him was much more deeply rooted to just walk away from him he didn't want to make her upset or dissppointed in him.

Then if Jazmine found out then her father and mother and Fahkeem and then Granddad and Riley.

Huey shook his head sadly. All that talk to his brother about making smart decisions and here he is.

Everything that he has ever spoken to one of them could be second guessed if they found out about the lies.

They'd probably never trust him again.

But what could he say? "I lied because I love fighting."? they'd really raise their brows about that.

And since it's illegal what if the people found out? There goes his chance at being a civil rights litigator.

There goes Law school.

There goes his future. What would his father think? Or his mother? Or his brothers and sisters at BRO,or AFRO?

They'd be sick to hear he left them to lead this life of lies.

Everything is sure to fall apart and no one will be there for him to help him pick up the pieces.

He'll be alone.

Riley messes up someone will excuse it because:"That's just Riley being Riley."

But Huey isn't allowed to make mistakes. He's not allowed to be an idiot sometimes right? If he messes up then it's his own fault and no one will help him.

They get to the airport and granddad and Riley are getting out of their cab too.

"Hey granddad."Huey greets. "Huey! Hold this."Granddad says tossing Huey his big ass duffel bag.

Cairo and Riley's lazy asses laugh at the fact that Huey is carrying his and granddad's stuff.

They head into the airport and Granddad and Huey both groan because they hate airports.

Huey gives them his I.D and waits for them to check if he's on the NO-FLY list and for his thorogh search.

Granddad is already pissed by the time they all get to the terminal. "I showed them my boarding pass five goddamn times can you believe that?"

Huey shrugs as his granddad complains."So how is cutie pie?" He asks.

Huey says the standard."Not pregnant." because that's the only thing Granddad cares about.

"Good. Don't need no more mouths to feed boy." His granddad threatened ofcourse he wouldn't ask how _he_ was doing.

Granddad doesn't care. But if he did ask Huey would've told him. Maybe..but who knows he didn't ask.

"Goodthing you got you a good relationship now so you won't have to worry about going through all these dating troubles when you old."Granddad said.

Huey perked his ears because his grandfather could possibly be giving him advice. Even though granddad only started back dating because their grandmother had died and most of his dating escapades went sound because he was always trying to short cut and get booty calls.

Huey has to ask."You think me and Jazmine will be together forever?"

Granddad shrugs"Why not? Who else would put up with you?"

Huey frowns.

"Aye Huey I know Jazmine sent some brownies with you."Riley says putting his game down in his lap.

Cairo takes out his earphone and looks toward Huey so does Granddad.

Huey rolls his eyes and takes the pastries out of a tuberwear container in his backpack and hands them off.

"Mhm mhm mhm!"Granddad eats a brownie."Little thing can sure bake something vicious!"

"Yeah sholl can granddad."Riley agrees stuffing his mouth."Better than her sorry ass momma."

Huey sits back and looks into his bag again Jazmine packed him a sandwich. He inspects it. It's his favorite one.

"Ooh what you got there boy?"Granddad asks taking it from Huey. "You holding out on us Huey?"Riley asks looking at the sandwich from next to granddad.

"Where's the beef boy?"Granddad asks biting into it then frowning and sticking out his tongue in disgust then spitting it out on the damn floor.

"Here get that away from me."Granddad says like a child being forcefed broccoli or Riley being forcefed Broccoli.

"Ugh well why'd you take it if you knew you were not going to like it?"

"I didn't know I wouldn't like it."Granddad says scrapping his tongue "No ham on it?"

"No granddad Jazmine packed that sandwich for _me_ to eat. "Huey sighs"You know I don't eat-

"Good food?"Riley smirks. Granddad nods in agreement.

Huey blocks them out until they get on the plan. Him,Riley and Granddad sit in the row with three seats while Cairo sits next to them in the middle row with two strangers,

Granddad and Riley rock paper scissors for the window seat with Riley winning but Granddad knocking Riley out the way to take the seat anyway.

Huey starts preparing for the flight with a book he bought.

"Huey man. Let me see a book for the flight."Cairo asks Huey gives him an extra he bought without looking at it.

"Aye granddad when we get back to Chicago I'm gone call Maybelline to come see you."Riley jokes and teases his granddad.

"Don't be playing around like that boy."Granddad scolds Huey's brother."Besides..you know dogs have super sonic hearing so the bitch don't use phones any damn way."

Huey watches at how his Granddad and Brother share a hearty laugh. He wonders if he found something funny enough to laugh at would Granddad also think it's funny?

Some people are mistaken in thinking Huey doesn't have a sense of humor, Having a sense of humor is being able to tell when someone is trying to be funny.

Ignorance isn't funny nor is stupidity especially when the outcome is more than likely negative.

He finds irony funny... at times. But he just doesn't find things at the expense of others to be funny.

Because if you are laughing at someone that person can be potentially hurt. So there it is.

That's his take on humor.

He wonders what his parents would have thought was funny. He remembers his mother being a more free spirited smiling person like Jazmine in a way; who is indeed a person who can smile and laugh at just about anything.

As long as no one is getting hurt.

He wonders if his father would have thought Riley and Granddads brand of humor as funny.

He wonders if maybe his father and himself would've not laughed together. He wonders so much about his father and doesn't have a place for his questions.

"Yo Huey what's this?"Cairo asks holding out a piece of paper folded in the book Huey takes it quickly.

"Something Jazmine gave me."Huey says stuffing Charlotte's address in his pocket.

Cairo shrugs and goes back to his book. Huey goes back to his but can't really concentrate over Riley and Granddad rating the stewardess women on their looks.

"Aye granddad she like a four in the face but a nine everywhere else."Riley snickers loud enough for the woman to hear and send him a dirty glare.

"Butterhead."Granddad adds."Everything look good...But her head."

Granddad and Riley laugh at themselves. "Granddad what if Ms. Ebony Brown could hear you? Don't you think you're being a little rude and disrespectful not just to her but to any woman within hearing range?" Huey asks.

Granddad thinks for a moment then comes to a conclusion."Hell no. Ms. Ebony Brown is my main lady when we on the ground but now we five hundred and fifty feet off the ground."

Riley nods in agreement. Huey stares at his granddad."Sooo what does that mean?"

Granddad frowns"It means flag down one of those hot to trot stewardess cuties pie and get me a drink you granddad is feeling peckish."

Huey turns away not going to call a stewardess for his granddad. "And nothing to starchy.."Granddad adds."That'll make me gassy and then it'll be the biggest stink bomb these poor people have ever witnessed."

Huey cuts his head to his granddad quickly."Granddad don't say that word."

"Say what?"

Huey stares at them hoping they'd get it. "OOOH"Riley says"You mean _bomb." _he says slowly and loudly.

Huey frowns at Riley."Riley shut up."

"Why can't we say _bomb_?"Riley tries to sound innocent. "What's gone happen if we say _bomb_?"

Huey turns away when he realizes his brother has got the attention of others. "Son we're gonna have to ask you to stand from your seat please." A tall man dressed is a tropical shirt and cargo pants is standing next to Huey.

Huey looks back at his brother."Told you."He whispers darkly. He turns back around and realizes the man was talking to _him_.

Ofcourse, since he is a retired domestic terrorist they would look at him when they hear something about a bomb.

"Nah not me I- Huey looks back at his brother and granddad who look like two deers trapped in headlights and Cairo looks a little panicked.

Huey looks back at the air marshall and decides he's gonna have to take the fall for his idiot brother and granddad and he stands and walks with the airmarshall to the back of the plane.

The passengers all clap because they think the air marshall just stopped a dangerous bombing from happening.

After the plane lands and Huey is handcuffed and bought out after everyone else.

"Don't worry boy I'm gonna call Tom and we're gonna make sure you get out in time for thanksgiving."Granddad says.

Huey ignores them as his brother holds up a sign saying'Free Huey.'

But Huey doesn't get out for thanksgiving. Actually he spends the day and the next one in a question room at the airport until Tom finally shows up.

Huey had been questioned alot since he is no longer a minor they can question him without Tom or Granddad present.

He had told them the truth at least six hundred times. When Tom does show up Huey is sitting on a fold out bed in the room.

"Took you long enough."Huey remarks. Tom rubs his neck."You know how airports are this time of year it was so hard trying to book a flight last minute during the holiday season and not to mention all the flights at the be a little delayed on suspicion of a bomb threat."

Huey looks on."Sorry."He shouldn't have rushed Tom. It wasn't his fault he was here.

Tom shrugs."Don't worry about it. Now let me tell you how serious the charges against you could be-

"I know I know a bomb threat could get you a maximum of-wait did you say could be?"Huey asks."No charges?"

"Huey..."Tom smirks"Don't you know me by now?" Huey resists the urge to smile because it's there.

"Wow you talked me out of a felony charge within 48 hours? I'm impressed."

"Well I learned from the best."Tom says nudging Huey. They stand to leave.

"But there is one thing."Tom says Huey looks up at him. "You are permantely on the no fly list."

Huey sighs and shrugs"Should've seen this coming."

"Well Huey that's what happens when you decide to be a domestic terrorist."

"I didn't decide it-Know what? It doesn't matter because I'm retired."Huey says as he and Tom leave the airport.

"Sorry about ruining your holiday,even though no human with a conscious should celebrate it."Huey says reluctantly.

"That's okay."Tom says"As long as you're okay." Huey frowns at Tom but Tom doesn't notice as they wait for a cab.

Why did he sound like he cared?

Tom and himself never had an awkward relationship like they have now. Maybe Tom doesn't feel the awkward like Huey does but now it just seems really odd to be openly inlove with Jazmine and be around her father.

He still helps with Tom's trials and they still have their political back and forths.

Back at Aunt Cookie's house his granddad and Riley are watching the football game when Tom and Huey enter.

"Huey boy is that you?"Granddad calls. Huey ignores him and goes straight up to Aunt Cookie's room to greet her.

Aunt Cookie is asleep when Huey opens her door but she wakes up when he moves closer to her bed. Her face look tired and stressed.

"Huey!"She yelps grabbing him and pulling him into her for a hug."How's my baby?"

"I'm fine Aunt Cookie."Huey relaxes in her embrace,he always enjoyed Aunt Cookies warm soothing hugs. She always smells like home and Huey imagines this is what it would've felt like to have his mother hug him.

He doesn't remember what hugging his mom felt like but he remembers hugs from her. He was too busy trying to man the house while his fahter was away to pay attention to his mother's hug.

If only he know he wasn't going to have time to hug her anymore he would have remembered everything about her hugs.

But he didn't know..

He didn't know she'd be..gone.

He shakes out the thoughts and focuses on Aunt Cookie. She looks sick.

Ofcourse she does because she is sick but she is not suppose to look this kind of sick.

Her eyes look hallow and like she has been losing weight her hair is stringy and gray ish,her nightstand has bottles of pills all over."Aunt Cookie..how um..how long have you been under the weather?"Huey asks.

She looks more than under the weather. She looks like she'll be under the ground in the matter of moments. Huey feels dizzy looking at her like this. He barely even pays attention to her excuse for her illness.

She's probably telling Huey about how it's just a cold but he knows it's more than that.

He won't meet her gaze so he doesn't have to look at her hallow eyes. He instead looks at the nightstand and tries to read the bottles and remember the names of the prescriptions.

He feels his chest become warm and like he's been kicked in the chest with a sledgehammer that's been sitting in burning hot coals.

The he feels anger boiling in him. He feels anger at granddad for not telling him how sick she was.

He feels anger and Aunt Cookie for being sick.

That last one isn't rational but he can help it. She's his family and she's sick, he has to be upset with somebody.

He flinches when Aunt Cookie keeps talking and goes to climb from bed,she said something about going to make food.

"No Aunt Cookie sit down. I'll handle it."Huey says. Aunt Cookie smiles but it's not her same vibrant happy smile.

It's a sad one. "My Huey...always looking out for me..I hope you still finding time to look out for yourself because.."

She trails off in his mind..how can he listen to her talk about him taking care of people more than himself when she hasn;t been taking care of herself at all.

He's about to take care of her now.

He goes downstairs and granddad is starting to prepare food. "Thanks for leaving me."Huey says to his granddad.

"You're welcome now come read these instructions on the back of the box. Your granddad is having troubles with the small print."

Huey rolls his eyes at his granddad."You know I'm on the no fly list right? I can never fly again."

"Hm?"Granddad says"Too bad." Granddad begins humming while moving around the kitchen.

"Don't you even care?"Huey asks Granddad looks up over his glasses."About what?"

Huey stops himself before he can tell his granddad he needs to start caring about him more."About Aunt Cookie...I thought you said she was a bit under the weather."

"She is."Granddad says looking away."Now come read what's on the back of this box."

"Granddad she is more than under the weather she's sick,her hair is falling out and she is losing weight. She's actually sick don't you care?"

"Boy! I said your Aunt T isn't sick now read what's on the box!"Granddad slams the box on the table before storming out.

Huey frowns up at his granddad for yelling at him. "Aye nigga why you tryna frustrate granddad?"Riley asks entering the room.

"Aunt Cookie is sick Riley."Huey says putting the dumb box of cornbread mix in the pantry.

"Don't you think he know that?"Riley asks looking in the fridge stuffinf his hands in the waistband of his shorts.

Huey is about to retort when his phone vibrates in his pocket. It's Jazmine."Yeah."Huey answers preparing to be yelled at.

"Don't 'yeah' me Huey Freeman!"Jazmine shouts"You had me so worried about terrorism on planes since I knew you'd be on one and here you are going back to your old ways!"

Huey sighs"Jazmine I-

"No don't talk,I am angry right now."Jazmine yells"I almost had a heartattack you make me worry so much"

It's obvious she is angry. She didn't need to tell him that.

"You are being irrational I wasn't-

"You are being.._talky_"Jazmine counters"And I said no talking! You are just being so careless with your future Huey Freeman. What kind of litigator can't get on a plane? You will never be able to get that expunged from your record! Daddy told me that."

"I know that Jazmine."Huey says going into his old room then thinking about how the last time he had been in there was with Jazmine and they were having sex for the first time.

She goes on for a few more minutes about how angry she is and how careless he is. He can only imagine how she would react if she found out about the fighting. She would surely leave him.

As she should.

"Aunt Cookie is sick."Huey says when Jazmine takes a breather from her rant.

"Right I know..Isn't that why you guys are there?"Jazmine asks not knowing how sick his dear Aunt really is.

If he told her she'd understand. But if Granddad won't even acknowledge it why would Jazmine?

Well ofcourse Jazmine is different. She cares about everything and everyone. But she wouldn't...she wouldn't understand.

"Huey? "Jazmine says breaking him from his thoughts.

"Uh yeah you're right."Huey says"She's just a little under the weather."

"God Huey I'm so angry."Jazmine sighs.

Huey feels bad. "You know where I am Jazmine?"Huey asks trying to change the subject.

"In Chicago duh."Jazmine says.

"Yeah but I'm in my old room."Huey says. Jazmine is blushing through the phone he can tell.

Huey continues to bother her to take his mind away.

"I can still smell the-

"Huey! Goodbye we will finish this conversation later."Jazmine says quickly.

Huey sighs because her doesn't want to finish this conversation. Hasn't she said enough?

They hang up and Huey can hear his Aunt Cookie's voice calling him.

Huey instead covers his head with his pillow to drain her out.

* * *

**Hope you guys had great holidays. My relatives are leaving today from visiting for Kwanzaa and I am so glad! Time for peace and quiet round here again and I got a whole bean pie to eat by myself so yay!**

**But I have to work tomorrow so boo!**

**Also to the people telling me to write a story about Huey and Jazmine as parents you guys are mind readers because I have so many ideas for that in my head! OMG!**


End file.
